J'ai peur
by Satine30
Summary: Sam tombe malade, mais ne veut pas inquiéter ses amis se passe dans la saison 7 avant la mort de Janet, puisque comme le dit si bien Amanda enfin elle me l'a dit surtout à moi mdr Janet is not dead! lol


Titre : J'ai peur

Auteur : satine

Mail : : romance

Résumé : Durant la saison 7 je dirais vu que Janet est en vie ! Sam tombe malade, et décide de ne rien dire à ses amis…

Note de l'auteur : Voilà c'est re moi !! Bon dans un genre pas très réjouissant, mais ce thème me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà, donc j'avais besoin de l'écrire, et j'espère l'avoir bien réussi. Et j'espère que malgré le thème abordé, vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette fic ! Si vous avez des critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les envoyer, car quoi qu'on dise, les mauvaises critiques sont celles qui nous aident à nous améliorer, donc n'hésitez surtout pas, je ne vexerai pas, bien au contraire !! Voilà bonne lecture

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi blablabla (j'ai la flemme de faire un truc long, alors voilà c'est tout ce que vous aurez ! lol)

_« Activation de la porte non-programmée ! Je répète, activation de la porte non-programmée ! »_

Plusieurs soldats se mirent à courir, armés, vers la salle de contrôle. Toutes les personnes présentent au SG-C, les laissèrent passer dans les couloirs. Une fois dans la grande pièce, ils mirent en joug la porte et attendirent que leur supérieur ne leur donne un ordre quelconque.

Dans la salle de contrôle, le vieux général arriva aux pas de course. Le sergent, ayant en charge le grand anneau de Naquada, avait déjà fermé l'iris, afin d'empêcher un ennemi potentiel de traverser le vortex. Hammond arriva près de Walter, qui se concentrait sur ses deux ordinateurs, attendant quelque chose.

Lorsque le code d'SG-1 apparut à l'écran, le plus haut gradé ordonna l'ouverture du bouclier. Le sergent Harriman s'exécuta et son supérieur descendit en salle d'embarquement, où il donna l'ordre aux soldats de baisser leurs armes. Ceux-ci les baissèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Le régent de la base se plaça en bas de la rampe métallique, attendant son équipe phare, qui pour une fois avait quelques minutes d'avance.

Teal'c et Daniel apparurent. L'archéologue affichait un sourire amusé. Les deux hommes furent suivis de près par les moqueries du colonel, qui riait encore ouvertement. Le général comprit leurs origines, lorsque le major passa à son tour la porte. Elle était vêtue d'un vêtement, plus que minime. Sa poitrine n'était cachée que par une sorte de petit haut de maillot de bain. Et la longueur de ses jambes était accentuée par la toute petite jupe fendue qu'elle portait. Le tout bien sûr était fait en cuir. Mais le plus étonnant, était que la scientifique était entièrement couverte de boue, et marchait pieds nus. Visiblement, le colonel avait prit à sa charge de s'occuper de ses vêtements militaires.

Au son des taquineries de Jack, l'équipe vint se placer devant leur supérieur, qui semblait lui aussi amusé par la situation, au plus grand damne de la jeune femme. Mais celui-ci se reprit, après tout il était général.

-Ah mon général, vous avez raté un combat mémorable ! S'exclama son second.

-Que s'est-il passé major ?

-Satanée coutume ! Pesta l'astrophysicienne.

-Ce que Carter essaie gentiment de vous expliquer, c'est qu'elle a dû faire une sorte de catch dans la boue ! D'ailleurs vous étiez excellente major ! Vous l'auriez vu se battre, ça vaut tous les matchs de catch féminin mon général !

-Cette coutume était simplement pour vous tester Sam. Dit Daniel, en essayant de la calmer.

-On voit bien que vous n'avez pas fait parti du test ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda le plus haut gradé, perdant visiblement patience, devant le comportement puéril de son équipe.

-En fait, sur P3Z963, il y a une tradition qui oblige toutes les femmes, ayant atteint l'âge adulte, à faire une sorte de combat dans la boue…Commença l'archéologue

-Du pur machisme mon général ! Ralla Sam.

-…afin de déterminer leur place dans la société. Finit Daniel sans s'interrompre à la remarque de sa meilleure amie.

-Pff tu parles !

-Major ! L'interpella son supérieur. Un peu de calme s'il vous plait.

-Sam a été nommée guerrière.

-Bien on en parlera plus longuement pendant le débriefing. SG-1 l'infirmerie vous attend. Majors vous pouvez allez prendre une douche avant, si vous le souhaitez.

-Merci mon général.

L'équipe se dirigea vers la porte et la passèrent sous les nouvelles remarques du colonel, qui arrachèrent un soupir désespéré de la part de son second. Pourtant, elle n'hésita pas à lui envoyer des regards noirs, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Elle savait pertinemment que le militaire ne faisait que la taquiner.

Durant leur ascension vers l'infirmerie, beaucoup de soldats se retournèrent au passage du major, lui envoyant discrètement des regards approbateurs, face à sa tenue réduite. La jalousie le consumant, jack ne pu s'empêcher de les remettre en place d'un seul regard noir. Premièrement parce qu'ils lui manquaient de respect, et que deuxièmement ils n'avaient pas le droit de la regarder comme ça.

De son côté la jeune femme avait remarqué le petit manège de la gente masculine de la base, mais devant la démonstration protectrice de son supérieur, elle avait feint de ne rien voir, flattée qu'il la défende, même si elle pouvait le faire seule. Et puis elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait le voir être jaloux, car c'était clairement de la jalousie.

Malheureusement pour lui, ils arrivaient déjà devant l'infirmerie. Le colonel regarda la petite salle où Janet l'attendait, avant de se retourner vers sa subalterne.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne jusqu'aux vestiaires ? Demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

-Non c'est bon mon colonel, je suis une grande fille vous savez, je sais me battre. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-J'avais remarqué Carter. Répondit-il, un sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Et puis je ne voudrais pas vous priver de votre visite médicale Je sais combien vous l'adorez.

-Vous êtes démoniaque major.

-Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le colonel tendit la pile de vêtement, qu'il tenait à la jeune femme, qui la prit en essayant de ne pas les tâcher. Il la regarda ensuite disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Jack lâcha un soupire, avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie de la base, où visiblement Janet l'attendait déjà de pieds fermes.

Dans les vestiaires, la scientifique venait d'entrer dans l'un des box, et visiblement appréciait, le contact de l'eau sur sa peau, se délectant de la sentir couler. Malheureusement cette boue, semblait plus collante qu'elle ne le pensait. Aux grands maux les grands moyens on disait, elle se mit donc à frotter plus fortement, afin que la terre tombe. Elle se lava tout d'abord le visage, puis de façon méthodique, partant de ses jambes, et remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle passa sur son sein gauche, elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Non, elle avait dû se tromper. Elle réitéra donc son geste, mais fut obligée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Sous ses doigts fins, elle sentait une petite boule. Elle se refusa de penser à quoi que se soit. Heureusement pour son esprit, sa douche était terminée. Elle éteignit donc l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette. Une fois sèche, elle sauta littéralement dans ses vêtements propres et se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie. Elle avait beau essayer de relativiser, son cerveau refusait d'écouter sa raison.

Dans les couloirs, plusieurs scientifiques et soldats, se poussèrent afin de la laisser passer. Mais elle ne les vit même pas, trop occupée à se perdre dans les méandres de l'inquiétude. Oui elle était inquiète, car une espèce de tumeur dans le sein, n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Et même si elle était en bonne santé, elle encourait plus de risque les autres d'attraper peut-être un jour un cancer, puisque son père en avait eu un. Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça, ce n'était sûrement trois fois rien, et elle s'emballait sans même savoir.

Lorsque le major arriva enfin à destination, elle se mit à chercher sa meilleure amie du regard. Par chance, Janet venait tout juste de terminer avec son supérieur. Sans un mot à son équipe, elle s'accapara la doctoresse et l'entraîna dans une petite chambre isolée.

-Tu es si pressée que ça de passer tes tests ?

-Non c'est juste que…Janet j'ai senti une petite boule dans mon sein gauche. Avoua Sam, visiblement inquiète.

-Comment ça ?

-J'étais sous la douche, et en me lavant, j'ai senti une sorte de petite boule.

-Je vais voir ça, allonge toi et enlève le haut, je reviens.

La doctoresse laissa sa patiente quelques instants, et repartit dans l'infirmerie. Elle remit les tests du colonel à une infirmière, puis elle autorisa ensuite l'intéressé à sortir. Celui-ci en fut heureux, lui qui détestait cet endroit. Néanmoins, il s'y attarda, voulant comprendre le comportement de son second. Le médecin le rassura, sans pourtant lui dire la cause de sa venue. Il respecta le silence de la jeune femme, après tout elle était tenue au secret professionnel. Après un salut de la tête, il quitta l'infirmerie et alla profiter de sa demi-heure de liberté, avant le débriefing. Janet de son côté retourna auprès de sa meilleure amie.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la petite chambre, elle ferma la porte derrière elle, afin de protéger l'intimité de l'astrophysicienne. Elle mit ensuite deux gants en latex, tout en rassurant le major. Celle-ci avait la poitrine dénudée, cachée par ses bras croisée. Cette vision fit sourire Janet, elle avait l'impression de faire face à une petite fille. Elle l'invita à s'allonger, puis elle s'assit près d'elle. Sam posa ses mains le long du corps, tout en soufflant. La doctoresse lui conseilla de se détendre, puis commença son examen.

Pff… se détendre, elle ne demandait que ça, surtout après la mission humiliante qu'elle venait de faire. Mais comment pouvait-elle le faire alors que sa meilleure amie avait ses mains posées sur sa poitrine, à la recherche d'une petite boule, qui pouvait peut-être s'avérer sérieuse ? Non franchement elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas comment elle pouvait se détendre. Enfin il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer, comme on disait. Si ça se trouvait, ce n'était peut-être rien du tout…ou peut-être pas. Non, non, non elle devait rester positive, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense au pire. De plus cela ne l'aiderait pas non plus à se détendre.

-Ah oui je sens quelque chose.

A l'entente de ses mots, Sam se raidit. Que voulait-elle dire pas « je sens quelque chose » ? Était-ce bon ou mauvais ? Voyant sa patiente devenir anxieuse, face à son annonce, la doctoresse tenta de la rassurer d'un sourire, avant de poursuivre son examen.

-Je suis certaine que ce n'est rien. Dit le médecin pour la rassurer.

-Mais ?

-Mais pour en être sûr, je voudrais te faire passer une échographie cette après-midi, ou juste après ton briefing.

-Ok.

-Bon rhabille toi, je vais chercher de quoi te faire une prise de sang.

La doctoresse retira ses gants et les jeta avant de quitter la chambre. Elle n'avait rien dit à Sam, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais la petite tumeur la travaillait aussi. Elle n'avait pas l'air si anodine que ça. Dès cet après-midi, elle aurait plus de données.

Dans la chambre la militaire se rhabillait rapidement. Elle avait vu la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Bien sûr Janet avait tenté de la cacher, mais la militaire avait eu un bon entraînement auprès de son supérieur. De plus la doctoresse était moins douée que Jack, en matière de camouflage de sentiments.

Que se passait-il pour qu'elle essaye de cacher son inquiétude ? Pourquoi voulait-elle lui faire passer d'autres tests ? Etait-ce si grave que ça ? Non il fallait qu'elle reste optimiste. Cette petite tumeur devait être…non ne pouvait qu'être un kyste ou un fibrome, rien d'alarmant en soi. Et si…

Vingt minutes plus tard, SG-1 était en salle de débriefing. Le colonel avait tenté de savoir pourquoi son second avait demandé à voir le médecin en privé. La jeune femme avait esquivé la réponse par un simple « truc de fille mon colonel ». Il n'avait su pourquoi, mais en disant cela, une étincelle d'angoisse était passée dans son regard. Cela n'avait duré qu'un millième de seconde et probablement que les autres n'auraient rien remarqué. Mais lui n'était pas les autres et ne le serait jamais. Néanmoins, il respecta le silence de l'astrophysicienne. Il pensa qu'elle parlerait lorsqu'elle en aurait besoin.

Alors ils étaient là, autour de la grande table en bois, écoutant d'une oreille Daniel raconter la mission, se jetant parfois des regards furtifs. A travers ses coups d'œil, le colonel tentait d'en savoir un peu plus sur le comportement de la jeune femme. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce que le « truc de fille » pouvait bien cacher.

Très vite, la réunion prit fin. Jack en fut heureux, il allait enfin pourvoir parler à son second. Mais à peine le général venait-il de les congédier, que déjà Sam disparaissait dans les couloirs du SG-C. Il secoua la tête, dépité par le comportement mystérieux de la jeune femme et quitta à son tour la salle pour rejoindre le mess, en compagnie de ses deux amis. Il lui parlerait plus tard, quand il la verrait ouverte à la discussion.

Pff… que pouvait bien faire Janet ? Cela faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle l'attendait, dans cette chambre impersonnelle, à moitié nue. L'échographe n'était tout de même pas à l'autre bout du SG-C ! Et puis elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, des expériences l'attendaient. De plus être là, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de son amie, laissait à son esprit la liberté de s'envoler dans la partie inquiétude de son cerveau et pour dire vrai, elle détestait ça.

Visiblement ses prières furent entendues, car la porte s'ouvrit sur une machine, que sa meilleure amie poussait. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Le médecin s'excusa d'avoir été aussi longue, mais un patient avait eu besoin d'elle. Sam ne lui en tint pas rigueur et s'allongea sur le lit, pendant que Janet préparait l'appareil.

Une fois en marche, elle passa un gel froid sur la poitrine nue de la militaire et commença à y faire glisser l'échographe. L'examen ne dura pas très longtemps. Mais durant ces quelques minutes, la militaire pu voir passer plusieurs expressions sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Celle qu'elle capta le plus facilement fut l'inquiétude. En voyant cela, une boule se forma dans le ventre de la patiente. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Le médecin éteignit l'échographe et tendit à Sam de quoi essuyer le gel.

-Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda-elle en essuyant le liquide visqueux.

-Sam…

-Janet, s'il te plait, la vérité.

-J'aimerais te faire passer une biopsie. Répondit la doctoresse.

-C'est si grave que ça ? Interrogea la jeune femme, inquiète.

-Ecoute Sam, ça ressemble à un fibrome. Je veux juste confirmer ce diagnostic. De plus il faut peut-être que je l'enlève donc voilà.

-Un fibrome ? Rien d'autre ?

-Seule la biopsie pourra nous le dire.

-Bien et je la passe quand ?

-Rien n'est prêt pour aujourd'hui, de plus tu as besoin de repos. Donc je dirais demain.

-Mais j'ai une mission ! S'exclama la scientifique.

-J'en toucherais deux mots au général et au colonel.

-Ne lui dit rien ! S'écria-telle.

-Sam ! La gronda-t-elle gentiment.

-Je veux dire sur les motifs de l'opération.

-Ne t'inquiète pas seul le général sera au courant, je comptais simplement informer le colonel de ton inaptitude pour demain et la semaine suivante. Le reste est classé confidentiel.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Bon je dois aller voir le général.

-D'accord, moi j'ai des expériences en retard.

-Sam ne travaille pas trop.

-Promis maman ! Ironisa la scientifique, afin de ne pas montrer son trouble.

-Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la tumeur, je suis sûre que ce n'est que trois fois rien.

-A plus tard Janet.

Après s'être rhabillée, la jeune femme quitta l'infirmerie, afin d'aller s'enfermer dans son labo. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. De plus ses expériences en retard ne lui permettaient pas de se focaliser sur son nouveau problème. C'est donc tête la première, qu'elle se plongea dans le travail. Presque trop facilement, elle arriva à se concentrer, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

Presque deux heures plus tard, trois petits coups furent frappés à sa porte, la sortant à contre cœur de sa bulle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit apparaître dans l'embrasure, la tête, suivie du corps de son supérieur. En la voyant ainsi, penchée au-dessus de son réacteur, il n'avait pu retenir un sourire d'apparaître. Il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à la table. Il prit entre les mains un outil qu'il manipula à peine avant de le reposer sur la paillasse.

-Je savais bien que je vous trouverais ici.

-Mon colonel.

-Alors que faites-vous à ce bon vieux Naqui ?

-J'essaie d'inverser la polarité afin que la magnitude…

-Carter, Carter, Carter ! La coupa-t-il en soupirant. Rappelez-vous que je n'ai même pas un dixième de votre si brillant cerveau.

-Et bien monsieur, reprit-elle en souriant, je rattrapais mon retard.

-Vous en retard ? Impossible.

-Malheureusement si, du moins par rapport au planning que je me suis fixée.

-Oh je vois. Vous voulez peut-être que je m'en aille ?

-Non c'est bon, de plus j'ai besoin d'une petite pause.

-Ca tombe bien, je suis un pro dans le domaine de prendre des pauses ! Plaisanta le militaire.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Alors comme ça vous abandonnez vos petits camarades demain ? Lança-t-il, comme ça.

-Oui j'ai des tests à passer. Dit-elle sans donner plus de détails, ne voulant pas en parler.

-Janet m'a parlé d'une opération sans s'étaler sur le sujet. Avoua-t-il. Je sais juste qu'il vous faut une semaine de repos par la suite. Donc interdiction d'accès à votre labo !

-Mais Monsieur ! S'exclama-t-elle, scandalisée par cette décision.

-Pas de mais major, le général est d'accord avec moi ! Et puis ce n'est pas en restant ici que vous vous reposerez, je vous connais.

-Très bien. Finit-elle par capituler en soupirant.

-Bien. Je vais vous laisser profiter de vos derniers instants avec Naqui. Je passerai vous voir demain avant de partir.

-Merci. Répondit-elle, touchée par le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. A demain mon colonel.

-Ne travaillez pas trop.

-Promis.

-A demain.

L'homme repartit les mains dans les poches, tel qu'il était venu. Un sourire illuminait le visage de la jeune femme. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. C'était vraiment trop mignon de sa part. Quoi que le mot « mignon » associé à son supérieur était vraiment…non l'association ne collait pas du tout et pourtant elle ne trouvait pas d'autre mot face à son attitude. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de regarder ces comédies romantiques tous les vendredi soir avec Cassie et Janet. Elle était en train de devenir trop fleur bleue à son goût.

L'astrophysicienne se remit au travail, mais la concentration n'y était plus. Pourtant elle essaya, se forçant à penser aux équations et aux problèmes à résoudre. Mais rien à faire, son cerveau ne voulait plus lui obéir.

Elle décida donc d'arrêter, de toute manière, elle ne ferait rien de bon dans son état, alors autant tout laisser tel quel. Sam rangea son labo, avant de le quitter pour une semaine, puisque désormais elle ne pouvait plus y aller.

Elle se dirigea vers le labo de l'archéologue, espérant qu'il lui change les idées, comme il savait si bien le faire. Par chance elle l'y trouva avec le jaffa. Comme elle le pressentait, Daniel fut d'une aide précieuse pour ne plus penser. Les trois amis parlèrent de tout et de rien, passant un bon moment ensemble.

Bien sûr le docteur Jackson tenta, de façon détournée, de savoir de quoi traitait l'opération que sa meilleure amie allait subir. Mais celle-ci ne lâcha rien, expliquant simplement que l'intervention n'était pas très importante. La voyant mal à l'aise face à cette discussion, Teal'c changea de sujet. La scientifique lui en fut reconnaissante.

Un peu plus tard la petite bande d'ami décida d'aller dîner au mess. A peine venaient-ils de s'installer que déjà le colonel les rejoignait. Une fois de plus il fuyait ses obligations bureaucratiques, ce qui fit sourire son second. Puis sur les coups de vingt-trois heures, l'équipe phare du SGC se sépara, chacun rejoignant ses quartiers.

Sam tourna longtemps dans son lit, à la recherche d'un sommeil qui ne voulait pas venir. Elle n'était d'ordinaire pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour un rien. Mais cette fois c'était différent, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si cette petite boule était en réalité beaucoup plus que trois fois rien. Mais cela ne servait à rien de se creuser la tête, demain elle aurait les résultats et elle serait définitivement fixée sur son état. Malgré les tentatives de se rassurer, la jeune femme ne s'endormit que très tôt le matin.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut des petits coups frappés à sa porte qui la tirèrent de sa léthargie. Sans réfléchir et encore à moitié endormie, la militaire invita l'intrus à entrer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, la porte s'ouvrant sur un colonel visiblement inquiet. Cette vision la toucha, malgré le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle se releva légèrement, laissant à Jack le loisir de découvrir sa tenue de nuit. Elle portait une brassière et un minishort bleu clair.

Face à cette vision, le militaire se racla la gorge et remonta son regard jusqu'à son visage, qu'il trouva bizarrement coloré. Il fallait qu'il détende vraiment l'atmosphère, où la tension était palpable.

-Bonjour Dorothée.

-Mon colonel que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, à son tour inquiète.

-Ben de notre côté pas grand-chose, mais du votre que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien depuis que je vous connais, c'est la première fois que je vous vois manquer un briefing, et d'après ce que je vois, c'est pour cause de manque de sommeil. Le marchand de sable aurait-il doublé votre dose ?

-Peut-être s'est-il trompé de chambre ! Dit-elle malicieuse.

-Si c'est le cas, il va m'entendre ! Feint-il d'être énervé.

Les deux militaires se sourirent. La gêne avait complètement disparue. Pourtant ce moment entre eux disparut, lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son supérieur redevenir sérieux.

-Que se passe-t-il Sam ?

En entendant son prénom dans la bouche de cet homme, elle ne pût empêcher à son cœur de rater un battement, et de faire une embardée par la suite. Il n'utilisait le « Sam » que lors de grave crise où l'inquiétude prenait le pas sur la raison, jamais en dehors. Il était vrai que le mystère, qu'elle faisait autour de son opération, avait de quoi alimenter ce sentiment. Face à cette réaction touchante de la part de Jack, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, balayant ainsi la longue nuit d'insomnie, qu'elle venait de passer.

-La Terre appelle Carter !

-Pardon Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler.

-Je le sais.

-Mais vous ne me direz rien de plus, sur cette mystérieuse opération !

-Ce n'est pas important.

-Tout ce qui vous touche est important…Enfin tout ce qui touche SG-1…Enfin vous avez compris, quoi ! Bégaya le colonel.

-Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une toute petite opération.

-Qui demande une semaine de repos ?

-Pour les points et la douleur.

-Je compatis. Répondit-il en grimaçant. Bien je ne tirerais rien de vous ?

-Non monsieur.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser tranquille dans ce cas. Je vous revois à l'infirmerie avant la mission Carter.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Le militaire quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'y adossa quelques instants, soupirant doucement. Pourquoi lui mentait-elle ? Pourquoi prétendait-elle que ce n'était rien, alors que la peur brillait dans son regard ? Oh bien sûr, elle avait tenté de la cacher, mais pour son regard expert, rien ne passait inaperçu. C'est sur cette incompréhension totale, que Jack partit se changer.

Dans la chambre, la jeune femme s'était replongée dans son esprit. Il semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, ou même sur un autre membre de sa famille. Mais pour l'heure, ils avaient une mission et ne voulait pas les inquiéter pour rien. C'étaient ses problèmes, elle devait les régler seule. Enfin, cette visite lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux pour débuter la journée, qu'un réveil par cet homme. C'est donc le cœur léger et en fredonnant légèrement que la jeune femme se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le major sortit de ses quartiers et alla s'excuser auprès du général, de son absence au briefing. Celui-ci, à sa plus grande surprise, ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Janet lui avait expliqué le but de l'opération, et il comprenait aisément que son inquiétude lui cause quelques problèmes de sommeil. Mais lorsqu'il lui demanda comment elle allait, il vit qu'elle mentait. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle allait bien, il la connaissait par cœur. Il n'était pas son parrain pour rien.

Mais il savait que la questionner davantage, ne ferait que renforcer son mutisme. Alors il prit sa réponse pour argent content, et la congédia. Sa filleule lui en fut reconnaissante et sortit du bureau de son supérieur.

Elle prit la direction du mess, elle avait besoin d'un bon café pour finir de la réveiller complètement. Enfin le « bon café » serait pour une autre fois, car celui de la cantine de la base ressemblait davantage à jus de chaussette, qu'à autre chose. Enfin à défaut de ça, elle en avait besoin, alors elle n'allait pas rechigner à l'avaler.

Une fois la tasse en main, elle alla s'asseoir à une table dans un coin. Elle avait besoin de tranquillité. Malheureusement lorsqu'elle vit son meilleur ami entrer dans la salle, elle sut que ses prières ne seraient pas exaucées. Tant pis elle ferait avec, pensa-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de l'immonde breuvage noir.

En la voyant assise seule, Daniel attrapa sa tasse et vint à sa table. Il la salua, tout en s'installant. Puis les deux coéquipiers entamèrent une discussion passionnante, qui eut l'effet de changer les idées de la militaire. Il lui fit part ensuite de son regret de ne pas la voir à la mission de cette après midi. Mais la santé était plus importante. Il ne posa aucune question sur les motifs de l'opération. Car il savait que si elle voulait en parler, elle le ferait. Les deux membres d'SG-1 parlèrent au mess pendant plus d'une heure avant que chacun rejoigne son labo respectif. Sam avait réussit à avoir l'autorisation de s'y rendre encore un peu.

Quelques heures plus tard la scientifique arrêta à contre cœur ses expériences. Il était temps de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Cette simple pensée la fit frissonner. Elle avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas fuir. Elle était militaire bon sang.

Afin de se rassurer, la jeune femme obligea son cerveau à lier son « mauvais pressentiment » à la peur de l'intervention chirurgicale. Voilà c'était ça, ses craintes lui faisaient dire que quelque chose allait clocher. C'est donc en tentant de se rassurer que l'astrophysicienne rangea son labo.

Elle rejoignit ensuite l'ascenseur, où d'une main presque tremblante, elle appuya sur l'étage de l'infirmerie. Lorsque les portes métalliques se refermèrent, Sam lâcha un soupir et s'adossa à l'une des parois. Elle était stupide de réagir ainsi. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, était qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre. Rah qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester ça. « L'attente » était l'une des plus horribles tortures existantes.

Elle ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin, car les portes du monte charge s'ouvrirent. Elle sortit du petit espace clos et se mit à arpenter les couloirs du niveau. A peine eut-elle passé le seuil de l'infirmerie, que déjà Janet la sommait de se changer, en lui mettant une blouse blanche dans les bras. Sam s'exécuta dans la petite chambre, qui lui était assigné et s'assit ensuite sur le lit, attendant sagement.

Au bout d'interminables secondes, sa meilleure amie la rejoignit. Voyant l'inquiétude de Sam, la doctoresse la rassura un peu et lui expliqua en quoi allait consister l'opération. Puis les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que trois petits coups donnés à la porte ne les coupent. Jack apparut dans la chambre et le médecin les laissa tranquille, prétextant devoir finir les derniers préparatifs de l'intervention. Le colonel lui en fut reconnaissant de son départ, et vint s'asseoir près de son second.

-Je suis sûr que Naqui vous manque déjà.

-Vous me connaissez trop bien mon colonel. Déclara la jeune femme, en riant doucement.

-Seulement sur certains points Carter.

-Prêt pour la mission ?

-Je sens que je vais encore m'amuser.

-Dîtes-vous que c'est pour le bien de l'archéologie. Plaisanta la scientifique.

-Oui mais sans vous, ce ne sera pas pareil. Dit-il sincère.

-Merci.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Carter, l'opération va bien se passer. La rassura-t-il, alors qu'il la sentait anxieuse.

-Je sais mais…

-Pas de mais ! Dîtes vous qu'à votre réveil un colonel et une glace à la vanille vous attendrons.

-Dans ce cas j'ai hâte que ça soit fini.

-Bon je vais devoir vous laisser.

-Merci d'être passé mon colonel.

-Ce fut un plaisir major. Dit le militaire en se levant, puis s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte. Ne vous inquiétez pas Carter, tout se passera bien.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le militaire quitta l'infirmerie. Il détestait voir son second couchée sur l'un de ces lits, qui bon nombre de fois avaient rimé avec retour de missions difficiles. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était là-bas pour son bien. Cette pensée le rassura un peu. Jack accéléra la cadence de son pas, afin de rejoindre le plus vite possible la salle d'embarquement.

Dans sa chambre, Sam attendait, assise sur son lit, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Son esprit marchait à toute allure. Mais heureusement l'arrivée de Janet l'occupa. Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, après que le médecin ait placé à son amie une perfusion, sensée commencer à l'ensuquer. Même si elle ne dit rien, l'astrophysicienne fut reconnaissante envers sa meilleure amie, de rester auprès d'elle.

Une heure plus tard, deux infirmières vinrent chercher leur patiente. La doctoresse était partie quelques minutes plus tôt, pour se préparer. Le général était passé également. Cela l'avait beaucoup touché, plus qu'elle ne se l'avouerait.

Sam regarda le plafond lors de son ascension vers le bloc opératoire. Elle y conta tous les carrés, se refusant à penser coûte que coûte. La légère anesthésie faisant son effet, elle dût se laissait faire, telle une poupée désarticulée, lorsqu'on la changea de lit. Tout de suite après, le médecin en chef réapparut. Les deux amies se mirent à parler un peu de nouveau, histoire de détendre le major. Puis l'anesthésiste vida les deux seringues de tranquillisant dans la perfusion de la militaire, qui s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard. Immédiatement les spécialistes se mirent au travail.

Une voix….Un bip régulier…Des chuchotements….Le néant à nouveau….

Un nouveau son régulier…une nouvelle reprise de conscience…

Un épais nuage avait élu domicile dans l'esprit de la scientifique, et était bien décidé à y rester. Elle détestait ça, ne pas pouvoir penser. Pourtant elle se concentra autant qu'elle le put. Malheureusement les drogues faisant encore effet, elle ne put que nager un peu plus dans un brouillard compact. Et plus elle essayait de penser, plus elle sentait un mal de tête tentant de l'assaillir.

Soudain un bruit stoppa ses réflexions. Un froissement de tissus…trois fois rien. Mais voilà, elle était militaire et sans ouvrir les yeux, elle pouvait deviner de qui il s'agissait. Son aftershave la conforta dans le cheminement qu'avait emprunté son esprit.

Lentement, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, s'attendant à être assaillie par la lumière violente. Bizarrement ce ne fut pas le cas. En effet après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle réussit à voir enfin. La petite chambre, où elle avait été installée, baignait dans une demi-obscurité. La seule source lumineuse de la pièce, provenait d'une petite lampe posée dans un coin en face de son lit.

Les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnèrent, afin de s'habituer au manque de lumière. Une fois fait, elle tourna la tête en direction de son supérieur, son instinct ne l'ayant pas trompé.

Il était là assis, sur un fauteuil, près de son lit. Il semblait contempler un point invisible sur son drap blanc. Il n'avait pas remarqué son réveil. La scientifique découvrit avec surprise, ses doigts entremêlés aux siens, pourtant elle ne bougea pas. Elle voulait simplement graver ce moment dans sa mémoire.

Jack, auprès d'elle, semblait vraiment préoccupé. Malheureusement, ne pouvant retenir un bâillement, elle ne put s'empêcher de briser ce moment. Cela fit sortir le colonel de ses pensées, et d'un geste doux mais rapide, il enleva sa main. Face à ce geste son second, sentit un grand froid s'insinuer en elle. Mais cela fut effacé par le sourire qu'il arbora.

-Bonjour Dorothée.

-Bonjour.

-Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Oui. J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Voulu-t-elle savoir.

-Un certain temps je dirais.

-C'est à dire ?

-Six Heures. Finit-il par avouer.

-Waouh ! Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Mon colonel ! Le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

-Deux heures.

-Merci. Dit Sam, sincère tout en souriant.

-Mais ce fut un plaisir Carter.

-Et ma glace à la vanille ? Demanda-t-elle, avec une moue boudeuse.

-Désolée mais les infirmières ne voulaient pas que je vous en amène ce soir !

-Oh.

-Mais promis demain vous en aurez une ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Après tout un O'Neill tient toujours ses promesses.

-Merci.

-Ca fait beaucoup de « Merci » en peu de temps.

-Ah Sam tu es réveillée ! Déclara la doctoresse en arrivant.

-Salut Doc ! Salua joyeusement le militaire.

-Je suis désolée colonel, mais vous allez devoir laisser le major tranquille, elle a besoin de repos.

-Bien. Carter, je viendrai vous voir demain matin.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé.

-Mais j'en ai envie, de plus deux de vos petits camarades veulent venir.

-Bien à demain mon colonel.

-Reposez-vous ! Lui dit-elle avant de sortir.

-Bon Sam, je vais vérifier tes points et demain on parlera de l'intervention.

-Tu ne me diras rien ce soir, pas vrai ?

-Non, tu as besoin de repos.

-Très bien, dans ce cas vas-y.

Le docteur ferma la porte, avant de s'approcher du lit, pendant que sa patiente retirait maladroitement la manche de sa blouse. Ce geste lui arracha une grimace de douleur. La morphine commençait à ne plus faire effet.

Une fois le tissu enlevé, Sam découvrit avec effroi le pansement qui masquait son sein gauche. Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard resta accroché au bandage. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais une boule d'appréhension se forma dans sa gorge et dans son ventre. La voyant tendue, Janet tenta de la détendre d'un simple sourire, malheureusement en vain.

Après avoir préparé tout son matériel, le médecin passa des gants en latex. Elle coupa les vielles compresses, libérant ainsi la poitrine de la scientifique, et les jeta. Immédiatement les yeux de cette dernière, se mirent à détailler les points, bien trop nombreux pour une simple biopsie. Mais elle savait que sa meilleure amie ne lui dirait rien avant demain matin.

D'ailleurs cette dernière, se mit à examiner attentivement la plaie, cherchant une quelconque infection. Heureusement le travail avait bien été effectué. De plus, une fois guérie, cela donnerait une belle cicatrice, presque invisible. Janet désinfecta le tout avant de poser un nouveau bandage sur l'entaille chirurgicale.

Ce que Sam trouva bizarre, fut le silence persistant de la part du médecin. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de la rassurer pendant l'examen. Cela signifiait peut-être que les choses étaient plus sérieuses qu'elles n'en avaient l'air.

Rah et voilà, en à peine deux minutes chronos, son esprit repartait au quart de tour. Si elle ne disait rien, c'était tout simplement qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, de plus elle devait se reposer donc il était normal qu'elle ne parle pas de l'opération ce soir. De plus elle savait pertinemment que si elle commençait à en parler, la discussion pourrait durer des heures. C'était donc pour cela que son amie avait dit qu'elles en parleraient le lendemain matin.

Sa voix la tira de ses pensées.

-Bien j'ai fini. Quand ce sera complètement guéri, tu auras une belle cicatrice.

-D'accord merci Janet.

-Sam, je dois retourner dans la salle principale, SG-6 ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Alors repose toi. Je repasserais voir comment ça va, avant d'aller dormir. Mais toi dors, tu en as besoin !

-Oui maman ! Plaisanta la jeune femme, plus pour faire retomber son appréhension, qu'autre chose.

-Bien, dans ce cas bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Janet.

Le médecin fit un pauvre sourire avant de sortir de la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle soupira, comme abattue. Non elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça soir, elle n'en avait pas le droit. La nouvelle ne serait pas facile à annoncer. Mais la pensée d'être là pour la scientifique, la conforta un peu. Janet prit une grande inspiration, reprenant par la même occasion un peu de courage, avant de retourner auprès de ses autres patients.

Dans la chambre Sam s'était rhabillée. Elle avait eu un peu de mal, dû aux points qui tiraient, mais elle avait fini par y arriver. Elle s'était ensuite pelotonnée sous ses couvertures. Voir la plaie qui lui barrait le sein, l'avait vraiment choqué. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, dû moins pas à cette ampleur. De plus, son cerveau avait vraiment la fâcheuse habitude de penser un peu trop. Mais heureusement les sédatifs encore présents dans son sang, l'empêchèrent de pousser ses réflexion plus loin, la ramenant au pays des rêves.

Au milieu de la nuit, un doute l'assaillit. Il tenta tout d'abord d'en faire abstraction, mais il revint à la charge dans ses cauchemars. Il se réveilla violement, d'un rêve où il la perdait. Haletant, et le cœur au bord de l'explosion, il observa ses quartiers, hagard, avant de se lever, de sauter dans ses vêtements et de sortir précipitamment de ses appartements.

Il avait un besoin vital de la voir, il devait se rassurer. Et tant pis si de nouvelles rumeurs courraient ensuite sur eux, cela avait fait longtemps qu'il avait admit, dans sa tête, qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Alors le militaire traversait la base aux pas de course, rien ne l'arrêtant dans son projet, simplement pour la voir ELLE.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'ascenseur, il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses nerfs sur le petit bouton en plastique, tout en marmonnant des « Dépêche-toi ». Heureusement pour sa tension, le monte charge arriva peu de temps après. Le colonel s'y engouffra sans perdre une seule seconde, avant d'appuyer sur l'étage de l'infirmerie.

Il lui sembla que la descente dura des heures entières. Alors il s'était mis à tourner, comme un lion en cage, regardant à chaque seconde, à quel niveau il était. Alors quand les portes coulissèrent de nouveau pour s'ouvrir, il se remit à courir de plus belle, n'écoutant pas la douleur de ses genoux.

Il avait besoin de la voir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce désir était, ce soir, incontrôlable, guidant chacun de ses gestes. Oh Il avait tenté de se calmer, ou de simplement marcher, mais à chaque fois, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était remis à courir. Alors il avait abandonné cette idée. De plus, il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de l'opération de son second, qui ne le quittait plus depuis la veille.

Immédiatement après l'arrivée du colonel dans l'infirmerie, une alarme s'enclencha. Tout autour de lui se mit en effervescence. Mais lorsqu'il entendit un « Elle s'enfonce » provenant d'une des petites chambres, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita vers celle de sa subalterne, espérant que ces deux petits mots ne lui étaient pas destinés. Il vit avec un peu de soulagement, que tout ça venait de la pièce d'à côté.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, personne ne le remarqua, à part Janet. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire, avant de continuer son travail sur la pauvre Capitaine Summers, blessée gravement lors d'un combat, et qui maintenant se battait pour rester en vie.

Jack s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre. Sa respiration anarchique et les battements de son cœur, ne le gênèrent plus, lorsque que son regard chocolat tomba sur le corps endormi de la jeune femme. Elle était là, allongée sur l'un des lits qui lui faisait horreur. Car trop souvent, ils avaient rimé avec blessures graves. Ses cheveux tombaient en batailles, autour de son visage aux traits fins et relâchés. Elle semblait si calme, que cela apaisa toutes les craintes de son supérieur. Elle allait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant.

Lentement, Jack lâcha l'embrasure de la porte et se décida à approcher du lit de l'astrophysicienne. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil près de celui-ci et observa attentivement la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil artificiel, pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, ainsi endormie. S'il avait pu, il aurait passé des années à l'observer dormir. Malheureusement la réalité ne lui permettait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser

Il voulait simplement profiter de ce moment. Alors il s'installa confortablement auprès d'elle, et dans un geste tendre et irréfléchi, il prit sa main dans la sienne, croisant ses doigts avec les siens. Il se contenta de l'observer en silence, la détaillant toujours un peu plus. Puis lentement, tel un poison s'insinuant vicieusement dans son esprit, Morphée prit au piège dans ses filets le colonel.

Elle s'en voulut d'avance, d'être celle qui allait jouer les troubles fête. En effet, cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes, que Janet, observait les deux militaires dormir. Après avoir ramené le capitaine parmi eux, la doctoresse avait décidé de laisser un peu de temps à Jack dans la chambre, mais voilà cela faisait trois heures qu'il y était entré et elle ne l'avait pas revu sortir. Par curiosité, elle avait décidé de venir voir ce qui se passait et elle les avait trouvé ainsi, dormant main dans la main, paisibles.

A contre cœur, la jeune femme s'approcha du petit fauteuil et posa doucement une main sur l'épaule du colonel.

-Jack ! Jack ! Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller son amie.

-Hum ?

-Colonel, vous devriez aller vous coucher.

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que le médecin le coupait déjà.

-Pas de protestation colonel. Prenez ça et au lit ! Et c'est un ordre. Rajouta-t-elle après lui avoir donné deux comprimés. C'est pour votre dos, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un patient grognon demain matin.

Sans le vouloir le regard de Jack tomba sur Sam, et le médecin comprit immédiatement.

-Ne craigniez rien, elle ne risque plus rien, de plus je veille sur elle. Allez-vous coucher maintenant.

-D'accord, mais s'il se passe quoi que se soit, prévenez moi !

-Très bien. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit doc.

Après un dernier regard vers Sam, le militaire quitta, à contre cœur, l'infirmerie. Il retraversa tout le SG-C, tranquillement cette fois, n'ayant plus rien pour le presser. Il se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de se réveiller, malheureusement en vain. Lorsqu'il arriva dans ses quartiers, il ne prit pas le temps de se déshabiller, et se laissa tomber sur le ventre, les bras en croix sur son lit et s'endormit presque immédiatement, retournant dans un sommeil lourd.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut très dur. Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir, comme si son cerveau n'avait plus aucune emprise dessus. Elle avait l'impression que ses paupières pesaient une tonne. Mais elle était têtue. C'est donc avec beaucoup de concentration, qu'elle parvenue à ses fins.

Malheureusement la lumière trop vive, lui brûla la rétine, et par reflexe elle referma les yeux. Elle posa une main sur son front avant de les faire papillonner. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'habituer à luminosité ambiante. Une fois fait, elle remarqua enfin son équipe autour d'elle, et une coupe contenant deux boules de vanille sur sa petite table. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour Dorothée, bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé merci.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? S'enquit Daniel.

-Ca va très bien, enfin autant que je puisse aller bien.

-Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit Major Carter ?

-Non merci Teal'c, mais c'est très gentil.

-J'espère que vous avez faim ! Car j'ai croisé un colonel qui m'a donné ça. Plaisanta le colonel, tout en lui avançant la coupelle, pendant qu'elle se relevait un peu. Il a marmonné quelque chose à propos d'une promesse. Enfin bref voilà !

-Faîtes moi penser à le remercier !

-Compter sur moi Carter !

-Quelqu'un en veut ? Proposa-t-elle gentiment.

-Non, elle n'est que pour vous ! S'exclama le militaire, en coupant son meilleur ami.

-Comme vous voudrez.

L'équipe phare du SG-C se mit à discuter de tout et de rien. Daniel raconta à la jeune femme ses découvertes de la veille, au plus grand damne de son meilleur ami, qui se mit à l'embêter gentiment. Ils se chamaillèrent comme deux enfants, arrachant un sourire à la scientifique. Teal'c se contenta de lever un sourcil, plus par réflexe que par incompréhension, devant cette scène habituelle. La bonne humeur régnait dans la chambre exigüe.

C'est dans cette ambiance bonne enfant que le médecin de la base arriva.

-Bonjour doc !

-Bonjour tout le monde. A ce que je vois on ne s'ennuie pas ici.

-En effet.

-Comment va votre dos colonel ?

-Grâce à vos petites pilules magiques, il va très bien merci !

-Vous voyez que votre dictateur en blouse blanche peut être gentille ! Ironisa-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

-Mais qui ose vous nommer ainsi ? Demanda-t-il, une main sur le cœur, faisant semblant d'être choqué.

-Vous le saurez à votre prochaine visite de routine !

-Aïe ! Grimaça-t-il.

-Si vous voulez Janet, je pourrais vous aider.

-Judas !! A la prochaine sortie archéologique, vous n'aurez pas de rab Dany Boy !

-Vous n'avez…

-Pas le droit ? Oh mais si ! Sourit-il. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui suis à la tête d'SG-1, je peux faire presque tout ce que je veux.

-Allez ça suffit les enfants ! Plaisanta la doctoresse. Le général vous attend tous les trois, de plus je dois examiner le major.

-Vous oseriez nous mettre à la porte ?

-Oh que oui j'ose, ici je fais tout ce que je veux ! Allez ouste !

-Bien Sam, on se revoit plus tard.

-D'accord à plus tard.

-Prenez soin d'elle doc.

-Promis, allez filez maintenant.

Sur ces quelques mots, les trois hommes quittèrent le chevet de leur coéquipière et sortirent de l'infirmerie, laissant par la même occasion le calme revenir.

Dans la chambre, Janet ferma la porte derrière eux, offrant ainsi l'intimité dont son amie allait avoir besoin. Car le plus dur était à venir, mais elle devait le faire, en qualité de médecin, mais surtout d'amie.

Devant son air grave, Sam ne put empêcher son esprit de voguer dans les méandres de l'inquiétude. La même scène silencieuse que la veille, se répéta. Le médecin changea les bandages de sa patiente, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à la vue de son sein meurtri. Une fois la bande changée, la doctoresse, ôta ses gants, les jeta et se retourna vers le major. A nouveau, elle posa un regard grave sur elle, lui arrachant un frisson.

-Que se passe-t-il Janet ? Finit par demander Sam, ne pouvant plus supporter se silence.

-Sam je…

-La vérité s'il te plait.

-Tu avais une tumeur maligne…cancéreuse. Dit-elle mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ?!

-C'était plus qu'un simple fibrome, d'où l'énorme cicatrice. On a pu retirer toute la tumeur, et on a dû faire une mastectomie par-dessus. C'est-à-dire qu'on reconstruit ton sein, car la tumeur était plus grosse que ce que je pensais.

-Non c'est pas possible ! Déclara la scientifique, visiblement sous le choc.

-Heureusement les ganglions n'étaient pas touchés, et il n'y avait pas de métastases.

-Est-ce que je vais mourir ? Questionna Sam, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non, tu ne vas pas mourir ! Tu vas simplement devoir suivre un traitement lourd pendant quelques mois, afin d'éradiquer toutes les cellules cancéreuses restantes.

-Qui est ?

-Pour le moment, radiothérapie. Tu en connais les effets. Je ne te cache pas que ça va être très dur. Il faudra en avertir SG-1.

-Non s'te plait Janet, pas ça !

-Mais Sam…

-Ce sont mes problèmes, pas les leurs ! Insista la jeune femme.

-Tu dois arrêter les missions Sam ! S'exclama Son amie.

-Je sais, mais pas tout de suite. La supplia-t-elle.

-Sam…

-J'arrêterais quand je ne me sentirais plus capable de partir. Je t'en pris Janet accorde moi ça, s'il te plait !

-Il faut que je mette le général Hammond au courant.

-Je veux être présente.

-Très bien, on lui annoncera cette après-midi. Mais sache que l'idée que tu partes en mission, alors que tu es malade, ne me séduit pas du tout.

-Je sais, mais si je me laisse réfléchir, je sais que je ne vais broyer que du noir. Les missions m'aéreront l'esprit.

-Très bien. Bon tu peux sortir si tu le souhaites. Mais il faut impérativement que tu te reposes.

-Je sais. Merci Janet.

-Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai rien fait. Bon on parlera de ton traitement plus en profondeur, tout à l'heure. Car là, j'ai des patients qui vont arriver.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure.

La doctoresse offrit un pauvre sourire à son amie, avant de quitter la petite chambre. Sam regarda quelques secondes, la porte redevenue close après le départ du médecin. Elle se mit à se remémorer en boucle les paroles de Janet.

Voilà le verdict était tombé, comme la guillotine sur le cou d'un condamné, emmenant dans sa chute, son esprit jusqu'aux enfers. Elle avait un cancer, et elle allait devoir se battre contre, seule. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas emmener ses amis dans cette aventure trop douloureuse. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le prix à payer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait face à cette maladie.

Lorsqu'elle sentit ses yeux la piquer à cause des larmes montantes, Sam décida de se ménager. Elle les combattit et se leva, non sans mal. Ses points la faisaient horriblement souffrir, lorsqu'elle faisait de trop grands gestes. Elle attrapa son treillis, posé sur un fauteuil et se changea rapidement, tout en faisant attention à ne pas tirer sur sa blessure.

Une fois changée, elle quitta la chambre, où elle venait d'apprendre l'une des pires choses de toute sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, et pleurer dans cet endroit trop impersonnel. Elle avait besoin de se sentir chez elle, d'être dans son environnement. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Trop concentrée pour ne pas pleurer, elle ne vit pas les nombreux soldats qui la saluèrent sur son chemin. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la clef dans la serrure et elle sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules. Toutes ses défenses tombèrent et ses larmes se mirent à couler. Elle s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser au sol, les jambes recroquevillées contre sa poitrine. Elle y enfouit son visage et pleura. Elle était terrifiée face à cette maladie, qui allait la changer. Car ça elle le savait, elle ne serait plus la même. Alors elle devait s'éloigner de ceux qu'elle aimait coûte que coûte. Elle ne voulait pas les faire souffrir.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit complètement vidée, Sam se décida à ressortir. Elle prit le chemin des toilettes, elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne rencontra personne.

Elle se passa plusieurs fois de l'eau sur le visage, éliminant ses yeux rougis et ses traits tirés. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, qu'elle ne laisse rien paraître. La jeune femme commençait à peine de s'essuyer le visage, que les hauts parleurs résonnèrent.

_« Le major Carter est demandé dans le bureau du général. Je répète, le major Carter est demandé dans le bureau du général ! »_

La jeune femme quitta les sanitaires, aux pas de course. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Même si elle avait cru, que cette nouvelle ne serait annoncée qu'un peu plus tard dans la journée. Mais plus vite, elle saurait tout, plus vite elle pourrait revenir à sa solitude. Elle pourrait de plus commencer à construire sa carapace protectrice, celle qui la protégerait, de sa propre maladie.

Durant le trajet, son sein lui signalait par la douleur, qu'il n'appréciait pas la torture que la militaire lui imposait, par son pas rapide. Mais Sam l'ignora, elle n'avait pas envie de marcher, elle n'avait pas envie de ne plus rien sentir. Car même si cette souffrance lui rappelait qu'elle venait de se faire opérer et les raisons de cette intervention, elle lui rappelait également qu'elle était en vie.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à son esprit, elle serait déjà en salle de sport, déchargeant son inquiétude et sa rage sur un pauvre sac de sable. Mais voilà, elle ne pouvait pas le faire physiquement. Alors tant pis, elle n'arrêterait pas de courir pour si peu.

Par le regard mécontent que le médecin lui jeta à son entrée, la scientifique comprit qu'elle désapprouvait sa façon d'arriver. Sam l'ignora tout simplement. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Bien sûr, elle ne la blâmait pas pour ça, seulement elle ne tiendrait pas rigueur de son point de vue.

Face au général, le major se mit au garde à vous. Hammond lui ordonna de s'asseoir et se tourna immédiatement, vers la doctoresse.

-Alors comment c'est passée l'opération docteur ?

-Bien mon général. Néanmoins je dois vous parler du traitement que le major va devoir suivre et du pourquoi de ce traitement. Commença-t-elle.

-Bien nous vous écoutons.

-Le sein du major Carter refermait une tumeur maligne cancéreuse, que nous avons pu complètement extraire. Malheureusement tout danger n'est pas écarté, puisque la totalité des cellules cancérigènes n'ont pas pu être enlevées. Sam va donc devoir suivre plusieurs séances de radiothérapie afin de les éliminer. Expliqua la doctoresse.

-Quels sont les effets de la radiothérapie ? Voulut savoir le général.

-Cela va de la fatigue aux démangeaisons.

-A quoi doit-elle s'attendre concrètement docteur. Réitéra-t-il.

-Fatigue, perte d'appétit, nausées, vomissement, rougeurs cutanées, perte de poils démangeaison. Mais elle peut échapper à certains effets.

-Je connaissais déjà leurs effets monsieur. Assura la militaire.

-Et combien de temps va durer le traitement ?

-On va commencer par trois mois, mais il faudra sûrement le reconduire. Mais ce sera au cancérologue d'en juger. Répondit Janet.

-Bien major à partir d'aujourd'hui vous ne passez plus la porte.

-Monsieur…Dit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

-Majors c'est pour votre santé.

-Je le sais mon général. Mais rester à la base n'est pas une solution pour ma santé mentale. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi continuer les missions.

-Docteur ? L'interrogea-t-il du regard.

-A part les effets secondaires, le major est apte aux missions. Et même si je suis d'accord avec vous monsieur, je comprends également son point de vue. Admit-elle à contre cœur.

-Que proposez-vous dans ce cas ?

-Des missions sans importances.

-SG-1 est notre meilleure équipe ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je le sais bien, mais ce ne sera que temporaire, le temps que le major se rende compte qu'elle ne peut plus continuer. Le rassura-t-elle.

-Cela peut prendre combien de temps ?

-Un mois tout au plus.

-S'il vous plait monsieur. Insista la jeune femme blonde.

-Très bien. Accepta-t-il dans un soupir. Mais major au moindre problème, vous êtes assignée sur Terre.

-Merci mon général. Puis-je vous demander une chose ?

-Dîtes toujours major.

-Je ne veux pas que mon équipe soit au courant.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla son parrain.

-Ce sont mes problèmes monsieur. De plus je les mettrais moi-même au courant quand j'en jugerais nécessaire.

-Major en faisant cela je violerais plusieurs règles.

-Heu pas vraiment, puisqu'il s'agit du secret médical mon général. Le détrompa la doctoresse.

-Bien faîtes comme vous voulez major.

-Merci monsieur.

-Bien votre maison vous attend pour quelques jours de repos. Remettez-vous bien de votre opération.

-Merci monsieur, à mercredi.

La jeune femme se mit au garde à vous et sortit du petit bureau, laissant le médecin et son supérieur, continuer à parler d'elle et de son comportement des plus étranges. Mais elle avait besoin des missions pour sa santé mentale, pour ne pas sombrer. Pour le reste, elle pourrait tenir le coup.

Pour l'heure, elle devait rentrer chez elle.

Elle se mit à chercher SG-1 pour les saluer avant son départ. Malheureusement, ne les trouvant pas, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne verrait pas ces gens à qui elle tenait tant, avant de partir, avant de s'éloigner d'eux.

Elle lâcha un soupire, puis elle prit le chemin de ses quartiers, afin d'aller chercher quelques affaires, avant de prendre la direction des vestiaires. Près de son casier, un petit sac l'attendait. Il comportait un petit mot et tout le nécessaire pour changer ses bandages. Elle déplia la petite feuille et lut le message de sa meilleure amie.

« _Sam_

_Je t'ai mis tout ce dont tu as besoin pour changer ton pansement._

_Avec Cassie nous passerons te voir dans la semaine._

_Tes rayons commencent demain à l'hôpital militaire, j'y serai. Ton rendez-vous est à 9h._

_Bien, ne pense pas trop, et broyer du noir ne te fera pas avancer. Alors profite simplement de cette semaine de repos._

_A demain_

_Janet »_

Un pauvre sourire apparut sur le visage de la scientifique.

Ne pas penser à ça. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Surtout lorsque chaque mouvement réveille une petite douleur, qui vous rappelle sans cesse la récente opération. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa meilleure amie d'essayer de la ménager. Après tout, elle aurait fait pareil à sa place. Mais voilà, c'était elle dans le rôle de la malade…

Sam se changea lentement, faisant attention de ne pas tirer sur ses points, encore très douloureux. Elle avait refusé de prendre les antalgiques que le médecin lui avait prescrits. Elle voulait garder toute sa tête.

Une fois rhabillée, la jeune femme lança un dernier regard à son casier et sortit de la petite pièce, en direction des ascenseurs qui la ramenèrent à l'air libre. Elle eut l'impression que la remontée vers la surface, était interminable. Elle s'obligea à penser à ses équations, sans quoi ses craintes auraient encore envahies son esprit.

C'est donc avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle vit les portes de la cabine s'ouvrir sur le parking. Elle eut une impression de délivrance, sans pour autant se l'expliquer. Elle sortit de du petit endroit exigu et partit à la recherche de sa voiture. Lorsque celle ci apparut enfin à son regard, elle découvrit son supérieur, appuyé contre la portière avant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, souriant. Sans pouvoir les contrôler, les lèvres de Sam s'étirèrent à son tour.

-Alors Carter on comptait prendre le volant ? Lança-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

-Et bien pour rentrer chez moi, je n'ai pas bien le choix monsieur.

-Hors de question ! Aujourd'hui je serais votre chauffeur.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé. Se sentit-elle forcée de dire.

-Mais c'est un plaisir major. Allez hop en voiture et donner moi ça ! Ordonna-t-il en prenant le sac que la jeune femme portait, depuis son petit tour dans ses quartiers.

-Merci beaucoup. Répondit-elle, sincère, en lâchant son bagage.

La scientifique contourna le véhicule et la déverrouilla. Elle s'assit sur la place du passager, pendant que son supérieur posait son sac sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Puis il vint prendre place derrière le volant.

En donnant ses clefs à son supérieur, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, dans une caresse électrique, les surprenant tous les deux. L'astrophysicienne retira brusquement sa main, gênée, avant de se mettre à rougir. Le colonel se racla la gorge. Il reconcentra son attention devant lui, et mit le véhicule en route.

Lorsque la voiture se gara devant l'allée, la jeune femme remarqua que les fenêtres et la porte de sa demeure étaient grandes ouvertes. Le son des portières qui claquent fit sortir le reste de l'équipe de l'intérieur de la maison, décrochant un magnifique sourire à la militaire.

-Ah vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama l'archéologue sur un ton joyeux.

-Non Daniel on dit « Bienvenue à la maison ». Le gronda gentiment son meilleur ami.

-Bienvenue Major Carter.

-Merci Teal'c. Mais que faisiez-vous ?

-Le ménage, et là, ben on rangeait vos courses pour la semaine. Répondit simplement Daniel.

-Merci. Mais vous savez, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Ah si, vous sortez d'une opération, vous devez vous reposer ! Déclara son supérieur.

-D'autant plus que votre maison avait vraiment besoin d'un coup de plumeau. Depuis quand n'êtes-vous pas venue ici ? Demanda son meilleur ami.

-Bien trop longtemps.

-Si nous rentions ? Proposa le colonel.

-Bonne idée.

Les quatre compagnons remontèrent l'allée et rentrèrent dans la maison du major. Jack déposa les affaires de sa subalterne dans l'entrée, avant de les suivre dans le salon, ou Cassie s'occupait déjà de donner des boissons à tout le monde.

Après avoir ôté sa veste, tout en faisant attention de ne pas tirer sur ses points, Sam alla serrer chaleureusement la jeune fille dans ses bras, avant de d'afficher une grimace de douleur. Immédiatement l'adolescente s'excusa de sa maladresse. Mais la scientifique la rassura, lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Après cette petite scène vite oubliée, tout le monde s'assit et les discussions se mirent à aller de bon train. L'un parlant de ses découvertes, l'autre de ses futures études. L'astrophysicienne ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer la scène qui se déroulait.

Elle se sentait vraiment bien, ainsi entourée de sa famille. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ternir ce cocon de bonheur, par ses problèmes. Non elle ne pouvait pas.

Face à cette révélation, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Car face à tant de joie, elle n'était plus que le trouble fête. Ne voulant pleurer devant ses amis, elle essaya de les refouler. Malheureusement elle se rendit compte que cela était perdu d'avance, voire impossible.

Sam se leva brusquement et prétexta aller ranger ses affaires. Elle alla chercher son sac et monta presque en courant dans sa chambre. Jack avait remarqué son malaise, mais n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Peut-être était-ce le stress qui retombait ? Il décida de lui laisser quelques minutes et reprit sa conversation avec Cassie.

Dans sa chambre, la jeune femme était assise sur le sol, adossée au mur. Elle avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Dans un excès de rage, elle avait balancé son sac à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son corps était secoué de spasmes violents, incontrôlables. Elle essaya de pleurer en silence, pour ne pas que son équipe ne l'entendre, mais elle ne pouvait réprimer certains gémissements, qui arrivaient malgré sa détermination, à passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle ça ? Elle ne put s'abstenir de maudire le ciel de jouer avec elle. Rah voilà que la petite Samantha Carter reprenait le pas sur la scientifique. Elle détestait ça. Elle n'était pas réellement en colère, mais plutôt apeurée. Effrayée face à la maladie qu'elle allait devoir combattre, effrayée à l'idée de perdre sa « famille » à cause de ça. Elle savait que son mensonge allait faire éclater leur complicité, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait confier son lourd secret. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'apparaître comme un fardeau à leurs yeux.

Alors elle pleurait. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Après les larmes, elle irait mieux, elle le savait. Mais pour le moment, elle se laissait aller, espérant quelque part que ses pleurs se tariraient vite, sans quoi ses amis viendraient sûrement la chercher, intrigués par sa longueur à revenir.

Lorsque trois petits coups furent tapés à la porte, Sam releva la tête surprise. Elle avait été si longue que ça ? Pourtant ça ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'elle avait disparue du salon. Péniblement elle se leva, essuya ses dernières larmes, espérant que l'intrus à ce moment là, ne remarquerait pas qu'elle avait pleuré et ouvrit la porte, après s'être composé un visage souriant. Mais lorsque son regard rencontra deux yeux marron, inquiets, elle comprit que son masque ne servirait à rien.

L'astrophysicienne s'effaça pour laisser entrer cet homme, à qui elle tenait tant. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Mais elle avait besoin de lui, il pouvait le lire dans son regard troublé par les larmes. Alors face à sa détresse, il ne put résister à l'envie de la protéger, de l'étreindre contre son torse.

La jeune femme se laissa aller contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras et le serrant aussi fort que possible. Il était toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui. Pourtant elle ne pleura pas, les battements de son cœur calmants simplement toutes ses peurs. Voilà elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, juste d'une petite étreinte, que bientôt elle ne pourrait plus avoir.

Soudain un sentiment de haine s'insinua en elle. Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle aller faire. Elle allait lui mentir à LUI, à cet homme qui, elle en était sûre, était capable de la suivre les yeux fermés, n'importe où, ou encore lui offrir sa vie. Et qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle allait le trahir en lui mentant consciemment. Car oui elle représentait son mensonge comme la pire des trahisons.

Sam se dégagea violement des bras de son supérieur, qui prit ça comme un geste de gêne. Alors pourquoi sentait-il, tout d'un coup, que quelque chose clochait ? Peut-être était-ce dû au regard qu'elle lui lançait, où la détresse avait été remplacée par la honte. Il ne comprenait pas ce nouveau sentiment. Une inquiétude le tirailla alors.

-Sam…

-Ca va aller monsieur. Insista-t-elle sur le dernier mot. Je suis désolée d'avoir eu ce comportement, cela ne se reproduira pas.

-Voyons Carter ne dîtes pas de bêtise, il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer. La rassura-t-il.

-Oui peut-être. Mais…

-Pas de mais major. Vous voulez en parler ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton doux.

-Non mon colonel, je…

-Je comprends. La coupa-t-il. Mais n'oubliez pas Carter, si vous en avez besoin, vous savez que vous pouvez vous confier à moi.

-Merci monsieur.

-Bien, les autres doivent nous attendre.

-Je vais me rafraîchir et j'arrive.

-D'accord à tout de suite.

L'homme quitta la chambre, un peu à contre cœur. Car si son second pleurait, cela signifiait que ce qui lui arrivait était vraiment grave. Et puis il devait avouer qu'il détestait la voir dans cet état, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Mais tant qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas, il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Et le pire tout cela, il était persuadé qu'elle le savait. Alors pourquoi le tenait-elle à l'écart ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle en cachette ? Pourquoi les fuyait-elle ? C'est donc au son d'un soupir qu'il redescendit les escaliers.

Dans sa chambre, Sam se fustigeait mentalement de son comportement. Ce n'était pas en agissant ainsi qu'elle arriverait à garder sa maladie pour elle, et surtout à s'éloigner de lui. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et surtout qu'elle ne se laisse plus aller quand IL n'était pas loin. Car malgré tous ses efforts, il finissait toujours par arriver à lire en elle. Bon elle devait retourner auprès des autres.

Elle rejoignit la salle de bain, où elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle observa quelques secondes son reflet dans le miroir, le haïssant soudain. Puis elle emprunta le chemin que son supérieur avait parcouru quelques instants plus tôt. Elle retrouva tout le monde à la même place qu'à son départ.

-Ah vous revoilà enfin ! S'exclama l'archéologue.

-Oui je cherchais ma brosse à dent dans mon sac, c'est pour ça. Mentit-elle.

-Et tu l'as trouvé ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

-Oui, elle était cachée entre deux hauts. Alors vous parliez de quoi ? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

-De la semaine. Lui apprit le colonel.

-En effet.

-On va vous sortir Carter !

-Et vos missions ?

-On n'en a qu'une seule de quatre heures, jeudi. Alors on a tout notre temps. La rassura-t-il.

-Oh. Dit-elle peu enthousiaste.

-Vous ne semblez pas heureuse major Carter. Fit remarquer le Jaffa.

-Si, si c'est jusque…

-Maman avait déjà fait un planning pour Sam. Continua l'adolescente, lui sauvant ainsi la mise.

-Oh ! Lâcha Jack.

-Et bien, on peut toujours passer en fin de journée, dans ce cas. Proposa l'archéologue.

-Ah notre Dany Boy sait toujours comment résoudre les problèmes !

-Sam, maman va passer. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

-Très bien.

Les discussions reprirent, et même si le cœur n'y était pas, l'astrophysicienne ne montra rien. Elle fit semblant de s'amuser. Visiblement tout le monde crut à son petit manège, car à aucun moment elle ne lut dans leur regard de l'interrogation ou de l'incompréhension face à son comportement.

Lorsqu'elle alla chercher des boissons, pour en réalité fuir un peu le groupe, Cassie se porta volontaire pour l'aider, et l'accompagna dans la cuisine. La jeune femme tenta de la faire quitter rapidement les lieux, en lui mettant deux bières et un coca entre les mains, mais l'adolescente ne bougea pas et lâcha seulement un :

-Je sais tout Sam.

-Sur quoi ? Feint-elle de ne pas comprendre.

-L'opération et les rayons. Chuchota la jeune fille, pour ne pas que les trois hommes ne l'entendent.

-Oh Janet t'en a…

-Pas vraiment. Enfin si, mais seulement parce que je m'inquiétais beaucoup et que je posais beaucoup trop de question. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Cassie promets moi que tu ne leur diras rien.

-Pourquoi ? Voulut-elle savoir.

-Parce que ce sont mes problèmes pas les leurs !

-Mais Sam vous êtes une équipe et…

-Tu ne leur dis rien, fin de la discussion ! Dit-elle un peu trop sèchement.

La militaire quitta dans un coup de vent la pièce, remettant le masque que la jeune fille avait commencé à fissurer. Bien sûr, elle s'en voulait du ton sur lequel elle lui avait parlé. Mais le moment était mal choisit pour le faire, ses amis étaient à côté. Elle lui parlerait plus tard, quand elles seraient seules, se promit-elle.

Le petit groupe fut bientôt rejoint par la doctoresse. La nuit était tombée à l'extérieur, cachant de son voile obscure les cœurs mensongers. Daniel se chargea de commander des pizzas, pendant que Jack et Cassie étaient partis louer une cassette. Sam tenta réellement de s'amuser, de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait. Mais il y en avait toujours un pour le lui rappeler, implicitement, en remettant sur le tapis la semaine de guérison. Tout le monde avait remarqué. Néanmoins ils mirent ça sur le compte de la fatigue. C'est pour cela que les trois hommes retournèrent à la base assez tôt, laissant les trois femmes ensemble. Lorsque l'astrophysicienne ferma la porte sur ses amis, elle ne put retenir un soupir de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais leur dire.

-Janet s'il te plaît.

-Ils ont le droit de savoir. Insista la doctoresse.

-Cela fait partie de ma vie privée.

-Et eux de quoi font-ils partie ?

-Ecoute j'ai pas envie de me disputer ce soir. Si ça ne vous embête pas, j'aimerais aller me coucher.

-Non on comprend. Allez viens maman on rentre. Déclara la jeune fille.

-Juste une dernière chose Sam. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est pour ton bien. Tu vas avoir besoin de soutien, et eux seuls peuvent te l'apporter.

-Je sais. Excuse-moi Janet. Mais s'il te plait ne leur dit rien.

-Bien comme tu veux. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

La mère et la fille saluèrent l'astrophysicienne, avant de la laisser. De la fenêtre, Sam observa leur voiture disparaître au loin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir. Seule, elle était enfin seule. Aussi dur que cela était, il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue, car dans les prochaines semaines à venir, la solitude serait sa seule amie.

Allez, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, non de non. Elle était militaire, l'une des meilleures qui plus est. Elle avait affronté des goa'ulds, des réplicateurs, subit d'innombrables tortures, non d'un chien. Elle pouvait bien faire face à un cancer, seule. Et puis comme disait le dicton « ce qui ne tue pas, rend plus fort ». Bon il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas sûre de la première partie, car elle pouvait très bien mourir. Mais c'était décidé, elle allait se reprendre, ou du moins elle ne laisserait plus rien voir aux autres.

C'est sur cette certitude, que la militaire rangea rapidement le salon et monta se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, un bip strident la sortit de son sommeil sans rêve. Machinalement, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et éteignit l'objet de torture qui lui vrillait les tempes. Il était sept heures. A contre cœur, elle se leva, ayant le moral au plus bas. Elle avança sans conviction jusqu'à la salle de bain, où elle prit une bonne douche rapide. Elle changea, ensuite ses bandages, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la vision de sa blessure. Puis elle s'habilla d'un jean et d'un haut rouge, à manche trois quart. Elle mit ses bottes à talons hauts et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné, le dernier qu'elle pourrait vraiment savourer. Pourtant elle n'arriva à avaler qu'un café. Elle n'avait pas faim.

Elle eut, par la suite, l'impression que le temps s'écoulait lentement. Elle tenta de s'occuper, en lisant, mais elle abandonna très vite cette idée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, son cerveau commençait à cogiter. Elle décida donc, pour s'aérer l'esprit, de faire le ménage. En général cela l'aidait à ne pas réfléchir. Et une nouvelle fois cela se confirma. Elle en oublia même le temps.

Elle ne reprit connaissance du monde, que lorsque son regard tomba par inadvertance sur l'horloge. Son rendez-vous à l'hôpital était dans à peine dix minutes. C'est pas vrai ! Pensa-t-elle. Elle allait être en retard. Elle détestait l'être. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle attrapa les clefs de sa voiture, son sac, et sortit précipitamment de sa maison, tout en se fustigeant de son manque d'attention. Elle sauta dans sa voiture, avant de partir en trombe. Sur le chemin, elle appela son amie, afin de la prévenir de son léger retard.

A peine quinze minutes plus tard, elle se garait dans le parking de l'établissement militaire. Elle sortit de son véhicule et se mt à courir vers l'entrée, tout en verrouillant son auto. Elle trouva à l'extérieur sa meilleure amie en train de boire un café.

-Tu es prête ?

-Allons-y !

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans l'hôpital, se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Elles montèrent à l'étage de la cancérologie et avancèrent jusqu'à l'accueil du service. Janet semblait connaître la standardiste, vu la façon dont elles se parlaient. Cette dernière leur indiqua là où elles devaient se rendre pour leur rendez-vous. Les deux militaires s'y dirigèrent donc.

Durant leur ascension dans les couloirs aseptisés de l'hôpital, Sam sentit un malaise naître au creux de son ventre. Voilà, elle y était enfin, à sa première séance de rayon. C'était le début du fossé, qui allait la séparer de ses amis…de sa famille.

Durant une seconde, elle pensa s'enfuir, loin de tout ça. Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi cela aurait-il servit ? Après tout, ses cellules malades seraient toujours dans son corps, la fuite ne changerait rien à ça, si se n'est peut-être aggraver les choses. Non elle devait faire face, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, tout courage disparut de son esprit. Heureusement pour elle, que Janet l'accompagnait. La doctoresse se fit forte pour deux, imaginant le combat intérieur que menait son amie. Doucement elle frappa, et entra dans la pièce équipée de diverses machines médicales. Un médecin vint à leur rencontre.

-Vous devez être le colonel Carter.

-Oui.

-Bien, je suis le docteur Hayes, mais je n'ai aucun lien avec Henri. Plaisant-il, lui arrachant un sourire. Ah en voilà un beau sourire ! Vous êtes beaucoup plus jolie détendue.

-Merci. Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Bien, allez vous changer dans la petite salle, pendant que je me mets à la page, comme dirais ma petite fille. Nous discuterons ensuite.

-Très bien.

La jeune femme laissa les deux médecins discuter entre eux. Elle rejoignit une petite pièce, où une blouse blanche d'hôpital l'attendait. Après un nouveau soupir, elle posa son sac à main et attrapa le vêtement. Elle se changea rapidement.

Dans un sens, c'était drôle. Ce médecin, qu'elle ne connaissait pas le moins du monde, était arrivé, en à peine quelques secondes à la détendre un peu. Mais dans cette pièce exigüe, elle ne put contrôler ses peurs, et celles-ci finirent par reprendre le dessus. A partir de maintenant tout allait définitivement changer.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la première partie de la salle, elle trouva les deux docteurs en pleine conversation. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil. Elle se tint le bras, gênée, en se raclant la gorge pour leur montrer sa présence. En la voyant ainsi, Janet ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'une des plus grandes scientifiques et des meilleurs militaires du monde, ressemblait à cet instant précis, à une petite fille mal à l'aise, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

Le médecin fut également amusé de cette image. Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Il lui expliqua en quoi allaient consister les séances de rayons, et ce qu'ils allaient provoquer comme changement dans son corps. Elle devrait en faire pendant minimum trois mois, à la cadence de deux fois par semaine, pour commencer. Il lui conseilla également de se reposer durant son traitement, car les effets des rayons sur son corps allaient beaucoup la fatiguer. Après quelques questions de la part de sa meilleure amie, l'astrophysicienne passa sa première séance, plus pétrifiée que jamais.

-Carter ça va ? Demanda le colonel.

-Hum ? Demanda-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

-Ca va ? Réitéra-t-il, un peu inquiet.

-Oui, juste un peu fatiguée, rien de grave.

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Lui conseilla-t-il.

-Non, il faut que je finisse mes expériences avant.

-Carter. La réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, mon colonel, je vous le promets.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne vais pas voir le doc pour qu'elle vous arrête. Déclara-t-il dans un soupir.

-Parce que vous savez, que je sais où sont mes limites.

-Ne veillez pas trop tard, je vous trouve fatiguée depuis quelques jours.

-Promis, à demain !

-Bonne nuit Carter.

A peine avait-il fermé la porte de son laboratoire, que la jeune femme lâchait un soupire. Elle détestait lui mentir. Mais avait-elle un autre choix ? Non, bien sûr que non. Elle ne pouvait et ne devait pas lui dire…jamais. Sans quoi, il ne la verrait plus que comme faible. Alors depuis plus d'un mois, elle lui mentait à Lui et à ses deux amis. Heureusement le général ne leur confiait plus que de petites missions sans danger, prétextant un manque d'activité de la part des Goa'ulds. Pour le moment, rien ne venait contredire cette explication. Et Sam priait pour que cela dure ainsi, jusqu'à la fin de son traitement.

Une fois…une seule fois, elle avait été malade en mission. D'ailleurs ce jour là, elle avait pu remarquer dans son regard, que Jack s'était inquiété pour elle. Cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur, lui faisant presque oublier qu'elle venait juste de mettre en péril son mensonge. A ce souvenir, un sourire, naquit sur ses lèvres. Avant que prit d'une nausée, elle ne s'enfuit de son labo, en direction des toilettes, la main posée sur la bouche. La chance lui sourit une nouvelle fois, elle ne croisa personne.

Après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau, Sam s'adossa à l'un des pans de la petite cabine. Elle déglutit difficilement. Son regard se perdit sur un point invisible du mur d'en face, la plongeant immédiatement dans ses pensée.

Peut-être était-ce temps d'arrêter ? Peut-être que son corps était à bout ? Elle avait beau savoir que les rayons étaient pour son bien, pourtant elle ne sentait aucune différence. Pourquoi ? A part la fatigue et les nausées, elle ne voyait aucun changement…Peut-être que le traitement ne marchait pas, la condamnant dans un futur proche. Si c'était le cas, alors elle devait continuer. Parce que son travail était toute sa vie, parce que si elle devait l'arrêter à cause de sa santé qui se dégradait, elle préfèrerait être enterrée immédiatement, plutôt que de devoir mourir à petit feu, chez elle, seule…Alors non elle n'arrêterait pas, du moins pas maintenant. Peu importait si elle devait périr en mission à cause de ça…Et pour dire vrai, à choisir elle préférait cette option.

C'est sur ces dernières pensées, que la scientifique se leva et s'avança avec difficulté vers les lavabos. Elle était épuisée, autant moralement que physiquement. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, avant d'observer son image blême dans le miroir. Elle était pâle comme la mort, de grands sillons cernaient ses yeux autrefois plein de vie. Elle commençait à flotter dans son treillis. La grande Samantha Carter n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, pensa-t-elle ironiquement, avec un arrière goût d'amertume.

Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient à présent de couler. Non elle ne voulait pas paraître encore plus faible, que ce qu'elle était à cet instant. Alors elle mena une bataille contre ce trop plein d'émotion, et à son grand étonnement, elle gagna. Elle sortit alors des toilettes, ne voulant pas attendre une nouvelle montée de larme. Elle alla éteindre son labo, avant de rejoindre ses quartiers, où elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit.

**Une jeune femme, était allongée dans un grand lit. Elle semblait très faible, et respirait avec difficulté. Son corps amaigri ressemblait davantage à un cadavre qu'à un corps plein de vie. Son crâne chauve ne faisait que refléter la maladie, contre laquelle elle avait vraisemblablement perdue. A son chevet, se tenait une Sam inquiète. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune et avait de longs cheveux blonds.**

**-J'veux…me saouler. Dit la jeune femme avec difficulté.**

**-Quoi ? Dit-elle surprise.**

**-Tu m'as bien entendu Sammy, je veux boire !**

**-Mais Amber…**

**-Ah pas toi, non plus ! La supplia-t-elle. Sam…je vais mourir de ce foutu cancer du sein…et tu le sais pertinemment. **

**-Je le sais Amber, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir être ivre. Répondit Sam.**

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-Regardes toi, tu n'arrives même plus à marcher. L'alcool ne ferait qu'accélérer…**

**-L'heure de ma mort ?**

**-Oui. Lâcha-t-elle en baissant la tête, attristée. **

**-Sam regarde moi…je suis chauve, nauséeuse et trop maigre…depuis plus d'un an…je suis à bout de force…Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir profiter une dernière fois de la vie…même si cela doit me rapprocher de la mort…D'après les médecins…il ne me reste qu'une semaine…au grand maximum. Alors s'il te plait…va me chercher ces foutus bouteilles. Lui ordonna-t-elle, avec beaucoup de difficulté.**

**-Très bien. Finit-elle par céder. Je vais en acheter en bas. Sois sage durant mon absence.**

**-Promis maman.**

**La jeune femme blonde se leva, prit son sac et sortit du petit appartement. D'un côté, elle était heureuse que les médecins aient accordé à sa meilleure amie de pouvoir mourir chez elle. Mais d'un autre, la voir dépérir un peu plus chaque jour, était dur à supporter. Peut-être que ce soir l'alcool noierait tout ça.**

**Arrivée au petit drugstore du quartier, Sam acheta plusieurs bières, ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky irlandais, qu'un homme charmant, aux yeux noisette lui avait conseillé. Son butin payé et en main, la scientifique prit le chemin du retour.**

**Lorsqu'elle revint à l'appartement, elle trouva le logement plongé dans un silence de mort, à vous glacer le sang. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Soudain un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle. Elle se mit à appeler Amber, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Posant son sac sur le canapé, elle rejoignit sa chambre au pas de course, se figeant sur le seuil.**

**Elle était là, allongée, un peu plus pâle qu'à son départ. Ces paupières semblaient closes à tout jamais. Le drap ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration, désormais inexistante. Amber Madison était morte.**

**Cette révélation explosa au visage de sa meilleure amie. Non se n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte seule, sans elle à ses côtés, sans un dernier au revoir, sans…**

**Le cours de ses pensées, s'arrêta lorsque son regard brouillé par les larmes, tomba sur une petite enveloppe posée sur la table de chevet. Doucement, comme pour ne pas rompre l'équilibre de la pièce, elle s'en approcha. D'un geste le lent, elle recouvrit le visage de sa seule amie d'enfance, du drap blanc qui recouvrait déjà son corps.**

**Amber n'était plus.**

La militaire se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, les larmes lui piquant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas repensé à cette histoire depuis des années, alors pourquoi refaisait-elle surface ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Etait-ce une façon de lui qu'elle allait mourir ?

Elle ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin, car une nouvelle salve de nausée l'assaillit, la tirant de son lit. Machinalement elle porta sa main à la bouche et couru jusqu'aux toilettes de ses quartiers, où elle se mit à vomir plusieurs fois.

Sam posa son front moite contre la faïence glacée. Un peu de fraîcheur ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle déglutit difficilement. La vague de nausée était passée. Mais elle était une nouvelle fois vidée physiquement. Doucement elle se leva, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, avant de retourner se coucher. Une fois allongée, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle en sortit une lettre, qu'elle ouvrit, afin de la relire pour la première fois depuis des années.

_« Sammy_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je t'ai sûrement fait le coup du « j'veux me saouler » pas vrai ? _

_Ne m'en veux pas d'être partie sans toi à mes côtés. C'est juste que je voulais partir avec une image de toi souriante et non me pleurant. Et puis tu as tellement fait pour moi, que je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça, en plus. Alors c'est mieux ainsi._

_On en a vécu des choses toutes les deux pas vrai ? On s'est toujours tout raconté. Et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, on a toujours prit soin l'une de l'autre. Tu étais la sœur, que je n'ai jamais eue. Et même malgré nos disputes, je n'ai jamais cessé de le penser._

_Ce que tu as fait pour moi, durant mon cancer, jamais je ne l'oublierais. Tu as toujours été là, me soutenant quand j'en avais besoin (même si je ne l'avouais pas forcément) te battant quand parfois je perdais courage. Pendant plus d'un an, pour moi tu as mis ta vie entre parenthèses, t'oubliant pour ne prendre soin que de moi. Et tu sais ce qui est le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je ne pourrais jamais te rendre la pareille. _

_Tu te souviens de ce Billy ? Si j'avais su que quelques années plus tard, j'allais mourir, j'aurais accepté sa proposition de mariage, au lieu de fuir. Je ne l'aurais pas épousé parce que j'aurais su que j'allais mourir, mais parce que tout simplement je l'aimais. J'ai refusé par peur…par lâcheté. Promets moi que jamais tu ne laisseras la peur guider tes gestes ! Promets moi de toujours écouter ton cœur. _

_Pfiou tu n'imagines même pas comme c'est dur d'écrire une lettre d'adieu. Et encore je fais ça, pendant que j'en suis encore capable. Tu as vu je fais attention à mon orthographe, je te connais tu serais capable de me le reprocher. _

_Le plus dur, c'est que l'on a envie de dire plein de choses et que l'on n'y arrive pas, soit par pudeur, soit parce que je ne sais pas comment le formuler pour te montrer tout ce que je ressens. _

_Maintenant tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta vie et vivre pour toi et non pas pour une mourante. Même si tu le nies je sais que j'ai été un fardeau, non mieux, un boulet, comme on disait, pour toi. En pour te dire la vérité, je n'en suis pas désolée, je suis sûre que j'ai été chouchoutée, j'te connais. (Roh je l'ai vu ton ébauche de sourire ! je te l'ai dit, je te connais !) Non sérieusement je suis désolée d'avoir volé un an de ta vie._

_Bon je vais arrêter, car tu me connais, j'ai toujours eut du mal à exprimer mes sentiments, je suis plus une personne d'action. Mais je sais que tu as toujours su ce que tu représentais pour moi, malgré mon silence._

_En tout cas ma petite sœur de cœur (non, non, la taille ne compte pas, c'est pas parce que tu fais 15 centimètres de plus que moi, que tu es la plus grande. Je reste la plus âgée.) Je vais te laisser. _

_J'espère que l'on ne se reverra pas de si tôt. Pas parce que tu ne me manqueras pas, mais parce que tu as une vie à vivre à fond. Et n'oublie pas, ne fuis pas devant l'amour, comme je l'ai fait dans le passé. Car un matin tu pourrais te réveiller et t'en mordre les doigts. Alors fonce, la vie est trop courte._

_Je t'aime_

_Ta meilleure amie_

_Amber »_

Une larme vint s'écraser lourdement sur la feuille, faisant baver un peu l'encre de son prénom. Elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, elle n'avait pas vécu tout ce qu'elle avait voulu vivre, mais les remords ne servaient à rien. Aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de toute son énergie pour combattre le poison qui coulait dans son sang.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de repousser ses larmes. Mais rien n'y faisait, elles finissaient toujours, inexorablement par couler sur ses joues. Oh elle en connaissait l'origine : elle avait peur. Peur que cela ne marche pas, peur qu'elle ne se batte pour rien, mais surtout peur de mourir seule, abandonnée par ses amis. Le plus ironique dans tout ça, pensa-t-elle, c'est que c'était elle-même qui faisait tout pour se couper d'eux. Pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent ou qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pour elle. Son problème n'avait donc aucune solution. Et c'est sur cette révélation que la grande Samantha Carter s'endormie, épuisée par sa journée et son traitement.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla au son strident de son réveil. D'un coup de main, elle l'éteignit, au plus grand plaisir de ses tympans. D'un geste las, elle se leva, sentant doucement les nausées arriver, mais peu importait, elle n'accéléra pas le pas vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en vacillant dans la petite pièce, elle se tint aux rebords de son lavabo, contemplant son reflet dans le miroir. Sa peau était pâle, son regard terne, de grandes cernes noires l'entouraient, et ses traits étaient tirés. Face à cette image qui la terrifiait et la dégoutait à la fois, la militaire détourna les yeux. Elle n'était vraiment plus elle-même.

Tel un automate, elle refit, ce qu'elle faisait tous les jours. Dans le même ordre, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, avant d'aller vomir, puis elle prit une douche avant de cacher sa maladie sous une épaisse couche de fond de teint. Et voilà elle était prête. Elle se contempla une dernière fois dans le miroir, afin de se constituer un visage souriant, et elle sortit enfin de ses quartiers, prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée.

Elle alla immédiatement s'enfermer dans son labo, n'allant saluer personne. Elle savait que si elle avalait quoi que se soit, elle ne le garderait pas longtemps dans l'estomac. Alors à choisir, elle préférait ne rien avaler. C'est donc le ventre vide, que la scientifique se mit à travailler sur son réacteur à Naquada.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, une tasse de café apparut dans son champ de vision. Lentement, elle releva le regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un colonel visiblement mécontent.

-Je suis allée au mess et j'ai appris que vous n'y étiez pas allée depuis hier.

-Oui je sais mon colonel, mais j'avais des expériences à…

-Tatata. Manger est plus important que vos joujoux Carter ! Affirma-t-il.

-Je suis désolée monsieur, cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Ah mais je vais y veiller personnellement. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi le doc ne vous prescrit pas une semaine de vacances !

-Peut-être parce que je vais bien ? Insinua-t-elle.

-A d'autres Carter ! Depuis votre opération vous avez perdu du poids et vous cachez votre fatigue sous un masque de fond de teint.

Pour toute réponse un silence pesant s'abattit dans le bureau. Sam avait les mains posées sur ses genoux, les yeux baissés. Il avait donc remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait remarqué tout ce qu'elle tentait de lui cacher depuis quelques jours. Et seul lui l'avait remarqué, comme toujours, dut-elle bien admettre. Il la perçait toujours à jour. Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus attention, dans ce cas.

-Non mais c'est vrai, il doit bien fait deux centimètres d'épaisseur. Dit-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Vous savez j'ai lu dans un magasine féminin que ce n'était pas bon pour la peau.

-Parce que vous lisez des magazines féminins Jack ? Ironisa l'archéologue en entrant dans le bureau, alors que la jeune femme riait doucement.

-Tiens Spacemonkey, vous ne jouez plus avec vos précieuses pierres ?

-J'étais venu saluer Sam. Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de magazine féminin ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez mon cher Daniel. Feint-il de ne pas comprendre.

-Vous venez de dire que vous aviez lu dans un magazine féminin, je sais plus quoi…

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Messieurs ! Les interpella la scientifique en riant. Si vous alliez vous battre ailleurs !

-Dîtes tout de suite qu'on vous gêne Carter ?

-Et bien oui monsieur, vous me gênez !

-Ah je suis vexé Carter. Dit-il une main sur le cœur.

-Allez ouste, laisser moi travailler en paix !

-D'accord mais pensez à vous reposer. Lui rappela-t-il.

-Promis.

A peine avaient-ils quitté le labo de la scientifique, que celle-ci perdait son sourire. Elle regarda la tasse fumante, posée sur sa paillasse. A sa vue, elle sentit la nausée revenir à la charge. Rah elle détestait ça. Toutes ses petites attentions à son égard ne l'aidaient pas à s'éloigner des autres, mais surtout de lui. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse plus distante, sinon ils finiraient par tout découvrir. Et ça, il en était hors de question. Bien sûr qu'elle avait besoin de leur amitié, de leur soutien, de leur présence…Mais en retour, elle n'avait qu'à leur offrir, douleur, fatigue, inquiétude…Alors non, elle préférait endurer ça seule, plutôt que de leur infliger ça.

Rah qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester être dans cet état. Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver sa concentration maintenant. Pff qu'allait-elle faire, si elle laissait à son esprit le loisir de penser à autre chose qu'à ses équations ? Elle avait bien envie de taper dans un sac, mais son corps refusait de le faire.

Comme si le ciel avait entendu ses prières de divertissement, trois petits coups furent frappés à sa porte, déjà ouverte. Mais lorsqu'elle releva le regard, elle vit sa meilleure amie se tenir sur le seuil, alors elle sut que ses prières n'avaient peut-être pas été entendues.

-Sam ça va ?

-Mais oui ! S'énerva la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ma santé ?

-Sam !

-Oui je sais, excuse moi Janet.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ce soir ?

-Non c'est bon, mais merci.

-Comme tu veux. Bon je vais te laisser car j'ai l'impression que du travail t'attend. Dit-elle en désignant les dossiers éparpillés.

-Merci.

La doctoresse quitta le bureau de son amie. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins quelques secondes sur le seuil, l'observant retourner à ses travaux. Pourquoi refusait-elle obstinément l'aide que les autres lui proposaient ? Pourquoi voulait-elle mener cette bataille seule ? Devant son manque de réponse, la jeune femme secoua la tête, avant de reprendre son chemin vers l'infirmerie.

Le soir, la scientifique, se rhabilla après sa nouvelle séance de rayon. Comme d'habitude, elle ne s'attarda pas dans la cabine, refusant de penser à quoi que se soit. Lorsqu'elle sortit, le médecin l'attendait souriant.

-Bien comment allez-vous Sam ?

-Ca va. Mentit-elle

-Sam ! La gronda-t-il gentiment.

-Ecoutez Docteur Hayes, je vais bien.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir jeune fille.

-Je ne mens pas ! Se défendit-elle.

-A d'autres Sam, mais pas à moi.

-Comment voulez-vous que je me sente ? Finit-elle par craquer. Je suis fatiguée, amaigrie, je vomis toute la journée, je cache mon malaise sous une tonne de maquillage.

-Alors arrêtez votre travail !

-Non ! Je veux dire sans lui je…

-Vous ne feriez que ruminer du noir ! Je sais. Mais dans ce cas sortez, voyez du monde.

-Docteur c'est non ! Dit-elle fermement.

-Pourquoi je ne vous mets pas en arrêt obligatoire ?

-Parce que je suis votre patiente préférée ! Suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire.

-N'en abusez pas, mademoiselle. Plaisanta-t-il. Bon on se revoit bientôt.

-Oui, au revoir docteur.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce, son sourire disparaissant juste après sa sortie. Elle avait horreur qu'il lise si bien en elle. Elle souffla doucement, tentant de se calmer et de reprendre courage. Elle reprit ensuite sa marche vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Sur son chemin, elle passa devant une porte ouverte. Sans vraiment faire attention, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, tout en avançant. La vue qui se présenta à elle, lui glaça le sang, et elle ne put que s'arrêter, restant sur le seuil.

A l'intérieur, se tenait une petite famille. La petite fille était allongée sur l'un de ses lits d'hôpitaux, le crâne caché sous un foulard multicolore. Elle semblait vraiment faible, presque somnolente. Face aux larmes, de celle que Sam identifia comme sa mère, la scientifique su que la scène qui se déroulait dans cette petite pièce n'était pas anodine.

Elle se fustigea de les espionner ainsi, de leur voler ce moment d'intimité. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, elle n'arriva pas à bouger, trop hypnotisée par ce qui se passait.

L'enfant était là, tenant la main de sa mère, qui pleurait, pendant que son père tentait, par quelques paroles, de rassurer sa fille et sa femme. Cela ne semblait pas l'apaiser, à en juger par leur regard effrayé et rempli de tristesse. Comment aurait-il pu la rassurer, sur une chose que lui-même ne connaissait pas ? Mais un père ne se devait-il pas de chasser très loin, les peurs de ses enfants ?

Cela dura quelques minutes, peut-être même quelques secondes, elle ne savait plus. Mais elle avait vu cette petite flamme être soufflée bien trop tôt, au son des pleurs de sa mère, alors que son mari renforçait son étreinte autour d'elle, pleurant silencieusement. Seul le bip devenu continu, perçait cette atmosphère lourde.

Se sentant de trop, l'astrophysicienne prit ses jambes à son cou, lorsqu'elle retrouva le contrôle de son corps. Une boule venait de se former dans sa gorge, et les larmes menaçaient de couler. Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'arriver jusqu'à son véhicule, où elle s'enferma à l'intérieur. Elle mit la clé dans le contact, mais ne put démarrer, car elle éclata en sanglot, frappant violement son volant du plat de la main.

Comment pouvait-on endurer cela si jeune ? Comment pouvait-on mourir à son âge ? Comment avait-elle le droit de se plaindre alors que d'autres avaient moins de chance qu'elle ? Comment…

Sa crise de larme dura de longues minutes. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les spasmes de son corps, dû aux pleurs, à la peur, à la solitude…Lorsqu'elle arriva à se reprendre, elle essuya du revers de la main les longues trainées d'eau salée, avant de démarrer et de prendre le chemin de sa maison. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle se gara devant sa maison, les larmes coulaient encore abondement sur ses joues, formant de profonds sillons sur son masque de maquillage. Elle éteignit le contact, avant de sortir du véhicule. N'ayant plus de force, elle dû se tenir à sa portière quelques instants, attendant que le sol arrête de tanguer. Une fois sa vision stabilisée, elle se mit à avancer jusqu'à son perron et entra enfin chez elle.

Immédiatement, elle alluma la lumière. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir ses trois coéquipiers présents, face à elle, tenant des pizzas, des bières et des DVD. Fichu manie de ne jamais fermer sa porte à clef, pensa-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda-t-elle un peu trop froidement.

-On s'est dit qu'une petite soirée entre nous, vous ferait du bien. Carter ça va ? S'inquiéta son supérieur en la voyant devenir blanche.

-Oui ça…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Jack eut juste le temps de la rattraper d'un bras, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre complètement sur le sol de l'entrée.

-Bon Sang ! Lâcha-t-il. Daniel tenez ça.

Il fourra le pack de bière dans les mains de son ami, avant de remonter le corps de son second un peu plus droit. Puis il souleva entièrement la scientifique, la portant dans ses bras et il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre.

Un soupir…un froissement de tissus…un souffle…un parfum…

Lentement l'astrophysicienne revint à elle, reprenant conscience du monde qui l'entourait. IL était là, auprès d'elle. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle savait qu'une petite ride était apparue sur son front. Elle y était toujours, quand il s'inquiétait pour elle. Mais il ne devait plus le faire, du moins pour le moment. Il fallait simplement qu'il reste loin d'elle, bercé par l'illusion que seul le travail la fatiguait.

Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant plusieurs fois des paupières, afin d'habituer à la luminosité de la petite lampe de chevet. Son regard tomba ensuite sur celui qu'elle considérait comme bien plus qu'un simple supérieur. Le petit pli soucieux, qu'elle avait imaginé un peu plus tôt, était bien là.

-Bonsoir Dorothée.

-Bonsoir, que s'est-il passé ?

-Vous vous êtes effondrée dans l'entrée en arrivant. Lui raconta-t-il.

-Oh.

-Je vous avais prévenu de travailler moins.

-Je sais.

-Dès demain je vais aller voir le général, pour qu'il vous mette en vacances pour au moins une semaine. Dit-il.

-Non mon colonel, je vais bien. Tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.

-A d'autres Carter ! De plus vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. Alors reposez-vous, je m'occupe de tout.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais major. Teal'c et Daniel sont rentrés. Alors reposez-vous, je veille sur vous…enfin sur tout. Se reprit-il devant le sens très ambigu de sa phrase.

Pour toute réponse, son second ferma les yeux. Malgré sa résolution de faire plus d'effort afin de s'éloigner de lui, elle avait besoin de sa présence ce soir, auprès d'elle. Et même s'il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'être là, cela la réconfortait beaucoup. C'est donc apaisée qu'elle s'enfonça dans les méandres du sommeil. Elle avait toute la journée de demain, pour remettre son masque.

Un nouveau mois s'écoula. La jeune femme arrivait, à mettre de la distance entre elle et son équipe, même si cela lui était très dur, parfois trop…mais elle ne faisait en aucun cas marche arrière. La fatigue, les nausées, la perte de poids…tout avait atteint son paroxysme. Pourtant elle ne lâchait pas et continuer à travailler. Plusieurs fois Janet avait tenté de l'arrêter, mais à chaque fois, Sam était arrivée à obtenir un délai supplémentaire.

Aujourd'hui, l'inquiétude la rongeait un peu plus que d'ordinaire. En effet, elle avait passé des tests afin de voir si son traitement agissait. Même si elle ne lui avait pas dit, la scientifique était heureuse que sa meilleure amie l'ait accompagnée. Ses coéquipiers avaient tenté de venir, afin de savoir où elles allaient. Mais lorsque les mots « institut de beauté » avaient franchit les lèvres de la doctoresse, les trois hommes avait décliné leur offre.

Oh bien sûr, l'idée de suivre les deux jeunes femmes afin de voir si elles disaient vrai leur avait traversé l'esprit. Mais leur raison avait été plus forte sur leur curiosité. Le major avait le droit à une vie privée et surtout, il ne devait pas l'obliger à révéler une chose dont elle ne voulait pas parler pour le moment.

Alors elles étaient là, dans ce petit bureau blanc, impersonnel, attendant le retour du docteur, qui détiendrait entre ses mains son bonheur ou son malheur. Janet avait tenté de détendre son amie, malheureusement en vain. Mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, à sa place elle aurait été dans le même état.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la boule présente dans le ventre de la militaire, présage d'un mauvais pressentiment, s'accrut. Le soupir qu'il lâcha en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, ne la rassura pas du tout, bien au contraire.

-Alors docteur Hayes ? S'enquit sa consœur.

-Je crains n'avoir que de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Sam.

-Une nouvelle tumeur semble avoir prit place plus profondément dans votre sein gauche.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible, je l'aurais senti si…

-Sam calme toi. Vous êtes sûr docteur ? Demanda Janet en se tournant vers le médecin.

-Catégorique malheureusement. Il faut l'enlever au plus tôt. Je pensais à cette après-midi.

-Je m'occupe de prévenir le général. Dit la doctoresse.

-Ca va aller Sam ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Dit-elle un peu perdue.

-Sam…souffla sa meilleure amie.

-Bien, Sam suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. La rassura-t-elle alors que l'astrophysicienne se retournait vers elle. Pendant que tu seras en salle d'opération, je te rapporterais quelques affaires.

-Merci. Je vous suis docteur.

-Bien.

Le médecin se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il laissa passer les deux jeunes femmes, par galanterie, avant de se diriger vers l'accueil. Il discuta quelques instants avec une infirmière, puis retourna auprès de sa patiente, qu'il emmena dans sa chambre, où il la laissa avec sa meilleure amie. La scientifique troqua ses vêtements pour une blouse d'hôpital, juste avant qu'une infirmière n'entre dans la pièce. Elle lui posa une perfusion, avant de les laisser enfin seules.

Pendant que Sam s'installait sur son lit, l'esprit torturé par l'inquiétude et la peur, Janet téléphona à la base. Elle expliqua la situation du major au général, qui à son tour fut désappointé d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Bien sûr il fut très compréhensif. Avant de raccrocher, il rappela à la doctoresse, que toute la base soutenait la jeune femme, même s'ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui lui arrivait.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'astrophysicienne était emmenée au bloc. Sur le chemin, elle tenta de focaliser son esprit sur le plafond, mais l'inquiétude était bien plus forte. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tout cela ?

A la base, SG-1 fut mis au courant de la nouvelle intervention que leur amie était en train de subir. Immédiatement, son supérieur se mit à questionner le plus haut gradé sur les motifs de l'opération. Le général grimaça et ne répondit à aucune de ses questions. Il leur conseilla simplement de parler avec la militaire. Mais chacun savait qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Alors dans un silence de mort, Jack se leva violement, surprenant ses coéquipiers. Il sortit de la salle de briefing, plus énervé que jamais par ces cachoteries. Il alla en salle de sport, où il put passer ses nerfs sur l'un des nombreux sacs de sable. Frapper lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression que par ses gestes, sa colère, son inquiétude, son a….s'écoulait hors de lui, pour le laisser en paix à peine quelques secondes…pour ne plus penser.

Lentement, réunissant un effort surhumain, Sam se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et remarqua enfin que personne n'était à son chevet. Janet n'était pas encore revenue. Mais bizarrement elle ne regrettait pas sa présence à elle, mais sa présence à LUI. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait toujours été là à tous ses réveils.

Alors c'était ça ? C'était ce qu'elle recherchait ? C'était ce qui désormais, l'attendait : la solitude. Ce sentiment de froid qui vous transperce les veines, pour vous rappeler à chaque instant que jamais plus personne ne sera là pour vous. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle recherchait en les repoussant comme elle le faisait ? Si c'était bien ce qu'elle avait voulu. Pourtant à ce moment là, elle le regrettait amèrement, se rendant compte qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue. IL lui manquait. Mais malgré toutes ses peurs, tous ses doutes, elle ne céderait pas…elle continuerait de s'éloigner d'eux.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas approcher, elle essuya ses pleurs du revers de la main et se recomposa un visage neutre. La doctoresse du SGC entra alors, souriante, dans la chambre. Elle tenait dans ses mains, un sac de vêtements pour sa meilleure amie.

-Ah tu es réveillée. Je t'ai ramené ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin.

-Merci.

Le médecin de la base ouvrit le placard situé à la droite du lit de la malade. Elle y rangea ses affaires correctement, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, près d'elle.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Fatiguée.

-Ce sont les sédatifs. Le médecin ne devrait pas tarder à passer.

-On parle de moi ? Plaisanta le docteur Hayes en entrant.

-Oui entrez, l'invita sa consœur.

-Bien l'opération s'est bien passée. Annonça-t-il en s'approchant de sa patiente.

-Mais ? demanda Sam.

-Mais la tumeur, cette fois n'était pas maligne.

-Ce qui signifie ? Interrogea la jeune femme, craignant le pire.

-Ce qui signifie que vous aviez un cancer Sam.

-Non ! Souffla-t-elle, horrifiée.

-Je suis désolé.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Voulut-elle savoir.

-Tout d'abord sachez que l'on a dû refaire votre mastectomie, car la tumeur était logée dessous. Ensuite, puisque nous l'avons enlevée et qu'il n'y avait pas de métastases, vous allez devoir suivre un traitement de chimiothérapie, en plus des rayons.

-Combien aura-t-elle de séances de rayon par semaine ?

-Trois voire quatre. Sam il ne faut pas vous décourager. Nous allons combattre cette maladie et la vaincre ensemble. Dit-il. Bien je m'excuse mesdames mais d'autres patients m'attendent.

-Merci docteur. Répondit Janet, face au manque de réaction de son amie.

-Ne baissez pas les bras Sam.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Son regard s'était perdu sur un point invisible du mur d'en face. La doctoresse envoya un pauvre sourire à son confrère, suivit d'un « j'm'en occupe », avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre. Il avait horreur d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle. S'il avait fait médecine c'était pour redonner le sourire aux gens, pas pour le leur ôter.

Dans la pièce, Janet se tourna vers la militaire. Elle semblait assimiler la nouvelle doucement. Le médecin de la base posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Cela eut l'effet de la faire réagir. Lentement, elle releva son regard brouillé par les larmes, vers elle, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Immédiatement la jeune femme châtain la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer. Sam se laissa bercer. Elle avait comprit depuis longtemps que Janet ne s'éloignerait pas d'elle, alors à quoi bon la repousser ?

Malheureusement pour elle, on frappa à la porte. Immédiatement après, Cassie et Jack apparurent dans l'embrasure. La scientifique essuya ses larmes rapidement, et se composa un visage souriant et avenant. Mais son supérieur avait remarqué ses pleurs. De plus ses traits tirés et ses yeux rougis la trahissaient. Mais il fit mine de ne rien voir, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

-Alors Carter, on a finit de dormir ? Lança joyeusement Jack.

-Oui mon colonel.

-Tenez. Dit-il en lui tendant une rose blanche.

-Oh merci, il ne fallait pas.

-J'aurais bien acheté un lys, mais y'en avait plus.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Alors Sam, comment ça va ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

-Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va.

-Ah les joies des sédatifs ! Ironisa le militaire. Alors qu'a dit le médecin ?

-Que j'avais besoin d'une semaine de repos et que je pourrais ensuite reprendre les missions, mais plus doucement bien sûr. Dit-elle en coupant Janet.

-C'est vrai ça doc ?

-Et bien il faut encore que j'en reparle au docteur Hayes. Mentit la doctoresse, face au regard implorant de Sam.

-Tiens comme le président ! Remarqua le colonel.

-Aucun lien de parenté. Le détrompa Cassie.

-Ah ? Dommage. Bon et bien mesdemoiselles je vais devoir vous abandonner.

-Oh non Jack, pas déjà ! S'exclama l'adolescente.

-Et oui ma puce, ce que j'aime le plus au monde m'attend.

-Les Simpsons ?

-Non la paperasserie. Feint-il d'être abattu. Mais ensuite y'a les Simpsons.

-Je comprends.

-Bon et bien, reposez-vous Carter et revenez nous en pleine forme.

-Bien mon colonel.

Le militaire sortit de la chambre, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Mais à peine avait-il passé la porte que son second perdait le sien. Son air triste refit surface, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

-Comment se fait-il, qu'il n'était pas surpris ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-De quoi parles-tu Sam ? Interrogea Cassie.

-J'ai appelé le général durant ton opération pour lui dire ce qu'il t'arrivait. Expliqua la doctoresse.

-Janet !

-Ce sont les procédures Sam. Mais ton équipe ne sait pas ce qui se passe.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Voulu savoir la jeune fille.

-J'avais un cancer. Lâcha Sam, après quelques secondes de silence. Je vais devoir faire de la chimio.

-Ainsi qu'arrêter les missions. Rajouta son amie.

-Quoi ? S'exclama la militaire ! Non Janet pas ça !!

-Sam je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte des effets de la chimio sur ton corps.

-Oh que si je les connais, très bien même.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Perte d'appétit, vomissement, perte de poids, de cheveux, fatigue…

-Sam maman fait ça pour ton bien. Déclara l'adolescente.

-Janet tu sais aussi bien que moi, que le moral est important dans cette lutte.

-Sam je ne…

-Je connais mes limites !

-Sam…

-Je t'en pris Janet !! Et puis à choisir si je dois mourir, je préfère le faire en mission, que seule dans mon lit.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir ! La rassura son amie

-Peut-être. Je t'en prie laisse moi partir. Je te promets de m'arrêter dès que je ne pourrais plus suivre. .

-Je vais en parler au général et au médecin, on avisera ensuite, tu veux bien ?

-Merci.

-Bien repose toi maintenant. On reviendra te voir demain. Ca ira ?

Pour toute réponse, Sam acquiesça. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent. Puis ce fut au tour de Cassie de prendre dans ses bras l'astrophysicienne, avant de suivre sa mère hors de la chambre. Les sédatifs encore présents dans son sang, aidèrent Sam à ne pas penser et à sombrer rapidement dans l'inconscience.

Deux semaines plus tard, une scène déjà jouée se répétait. La scientifique et la doctoresse étaient assises devant le bureau du général, parlant de l'état de santé du major. Le plus haut gradé voulait mettre la militaire aux arrêts, du moins pendant son traitement. Mais celle-ci essayait de gagner un peu de temps, avant d'être reléguée à travailler chez elle.ses arguments touchèrent visiblement le vieux général, qui se fustigea de craquer si facilement. Néanmoins, il accepta sa requête. Janet bien que réticente, ne pouvait le blâmer. Sa meilleure amie avait trouvé les bonnes choses à dire. Sam les remercia avant de quitter la pièce et d'aller s'enfermer dans son labo.

A peine une heure après avoir commencé à travailler, une coupe de Blue Jell-O apparut à sa vue. Immédiatement, elle releva la tête, afin de voir qui venait la dérangeait dans sa concentration de ne pas penser. Toute son équipe était là, face à elle, souriante. Enfin le jaffa n'avait qu'une ébauche, mais cela lui suffisait.

-Bienvenue à la maison Carter !

-Merci mon colonel.

-Alors comment allez-vous ? S'enquit l'archéologue.

-Bien mieux.

-Mangez, elle est pour vous ! Déclara Jack en désignant la coupe de gelé.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment. Plus tard peut-être.

-Et ben ça alors, vous refusez votre dessert préféré ! C'est bien une première ! S'exclama le colonel.

-J'ai déjeuné il y a peu monsieur et j'en ai mangé une. Mentit-elle.

-Oh et bien se sera votre quatre heure dans se cas.

-Oui.

-Sam j'aimerais vous poser une question ? Demanda son ami.

-Je pense que le major Carter a dû travail Daniel Jackson. Déclara Teal'c.

-Mais juste une !

-Teal'c a raison petit scarabée. Vous lui parlerez plus tard ! Ajouta le militaire.

-Très bien ! Consentit le jeune homme.

-A plus tard Carter !

-A plus tard vous trois !

Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce, la laissant seule.

Il fallait qu'elle remercie Teal'c. Visiblement il avait vu son trouble. Cela aussi signifiait qu'elle devait être plus vigilante dans ses réactions. De plus, elle devait s'éloigner encore davantage car les mois qui allaient venir allaient être un vrai enfer pour elle, mais aussi pour eux, s'ils restaient proches. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de leur faire subir ça. Pourtant une part d'elle avait besoin d'eux…de lui, d'être rassurée, soutenue. Elle était terrifiée par cette maladie qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle écoute ce recoin de son esprit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de leur voler leur temps, leur énergie, leur vie…pour rien, peut-être. Elle avait déjà Janet, même si elle ne lui disait pas tout, c'était déjà assez.

C'est sur cette pensée que la jeune femme se replongea dans le travail. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir…Elle voulait oublier…ne plus se rappeler qu'elle était malade, qu'elle pouvait mourir, malgré son combat, qu'elle était seule face à la maladie. Elle voulait simplement revenir quelques mois en arrière, pendant quelques heures.

_« Le Major Carter est demandée dans le bureau du général. Je répète, le Major Carter est demandée dans le bureau du général. »_

Dans un soupir mécontent, la scientifique posa son tournevis. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elle était arrivée à se concentrer et on la dérangeait déjà. Avaient-ils décidé de lui pourrir la vie, afin qu'elle décide ENFIN à décrocher ?...Non c'était stupide, ils ne feraient jamais ça. C'est donc dans un nouveau soupir, que la jeune femme se leva et emprunta les couloirs du SGC.

-Entrez major et asseyez-vous. L'invita son supérieur.

-Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ?

-En effet major. J'ai un peu réfléchit et il me semble vis-à-vis de Jacob, qu'il est juste qu'il soit mis au courant.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que…

-Ne lui avez-vous pas reproché d'avoir gardé son cancer, secret ?

-Si mais…

-Pas de mais major. Vous savez ce que cela fait, de rester à l'écart. Il serait donc juste de ne pas faire ce que vous lui avez reproché. Dit-il d'un ton un peu ferme.

-Je sais mon général.

-Bien préparez lui un mot sur papier, ainsi il sera le seul à connaître la nouvelle. SG-2 lui amènera ensuite, en même temps que leur visite.

-Bien monsieur.

-Vous pouvez y aller major.

-Merci mon général.

La militaire se leva, salua son supérieur et quitta son bureau. Elle prit le chemin de l'ascenseur, sans vraiment faire attention au monde qui l'entourait. Si elle devait écrire à son père sur son cancer, autant le faire dans ses quartiers. Elle serait sûre en même temps, de ne pas être dérangé dans sa tâche.

Arrivée à destination, elle appuya sur le bouton, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle cherchait ce qu'elle pourrait lui écrire, sans trop l'inquiéter. Lorsqu'elle entendit les portes de la cabine s'ouvrir, elle redescendit sur Terre. Elle vit à l'intérieur du petit espace, le colonel, ayant les mains dans les poches. Il posa à son tour le regard sur elle, et il fut surpris de la voir. Il pensait qu'elle serait encore dans son labo, penchée sur ses expériences. La scientifique vint se placer près de lui, après avoir appuyé sur l'étage où elle allait.

-Alors Carter on ne fait plus joujou ?

-Si mon colonel. Répondit-elle en souriant. Je dois juste aller chercher quelque chose dans mes quartiers.

-Ah je me disais bien, Carter prendre une pause, impossible. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Hey je sais me détendre ! Se défendit-elle.

-Ecrire cette langue bizarre que vous appelez « Math » ce n'est pas se détendre.

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

-Parce que je suis un pro dans l'art de se détendre et que les maths ne font pas partis du programme.

-Chacun son truc mon colonel.

-Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais je reste persuadé que les Simpsons sont la meilleure façon de faire une pause. Je vous montrerai un jour si vous avez le temps, ou peut-être devrais-je prendre rendez-vous ? Bon et bien vous voilà arrivé.

-Oui, et vous où allez-vous ?

-Pff pour tout vous dire, j'en sais rien. Avoua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je crois que je vais aller au mess, tiens !

-Bien, à plus tard mon colonel ! Le salua-t-elle en sortant.

-Carter ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez revenue.

-Moi aussi monsieur.

-A plus tard.

Les portes se refermèrent sur lui, le ramenant quelques étages plus bas. La jeune femme de son côté, regarda quelques secondes les portes métalliques, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, elle aimait l'entendre dire ce genre de chose, cela la touchait bien plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Puis elle reprit son chemin vers ses quartiers, perdant le sourire. Elle avait une lettre à écrire et pas la plus facile.

_Papa_

_Je sais que ce mot va beaucoup te surprendre, peut-être même t'attrister, mais le général m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais te le dire. Et je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas tord._

_J'aurais dû t'en parler il y a plus de deux mois, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Il y a plusieurs semaines, Janet avait décelée une tumeur maligne cancéreuse dans mon sein. On l'a enlevé et j'ai dû suivre un traitement : la radiothérapie._

_Malheureusement il y a deux semaines, le médecin a trouvé une nouvelle tumeur cancéreuse cette fois-ci. On a pu également l'enlever. Depuis la chimiothérapie est venue compléter mon traitement. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur les effets, tu les connais déjà._

_Mon équipe n'est pas au courant de ma maladie et je ne veux pas qu'elle le soit. Ce sont mes problèmes pas les leurs, alors s'il te plait ne leur dit rien. Je vais bien, surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

_Bon je dois te laisser, mes expériences m'attendent._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Sam_

Voilà, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Elle plia la feuille et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Elle y inscrivit le non de son père au centre, avant de sortir de ses quartiers. Elle reprit l'ascenseur et retourna dans le bureau du général où elle lui remit en main propre la lettre, avant de repartir s'enfermer dans son labo, comme elle aimait le faire depuis peu.

Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver le Jaffa. Celui-ci était face à sa paillasse, bien droit, attendant visiblement sa venue. A son entrée, il se retourna vers elle. Il se pencha en avant, en guise de salut, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

-Teal'c qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? S'enquit-elle.

-J'ai remarqué vous n'aviez pas mangé votre dessert favori.

-Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps. Mentit-elle.

-Major Carter vous savez où sont mes quartiers. Déclara-t-il simplement.

Sur cette phrase, il quitta le bureau de la scientifique. Cela fit sourire son amie. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire plus pour qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et se confier. Mais même si elle savait ses quartiers toujours ouverts pour elle, elle n'en ferait pas usage. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était déjà trop. Il fallait qu'elle prenne encore plus de distance, et d'une façon radicale.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Sam s'était éloignée de ses compagnons, les évitant le plus possible et leur parlant qu'au strict minimum. Bien sûr cette situation était très dure pour elle, mais elle avait fait un choix et elle s'y teindrait, pour leur bien. Chaque soir en rentrant de la base, c'était le même rituel, elle partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et passait près d'une heure à pleurer sous la douche. Elle croyait que Janet et Cassie n'avait pas remarqué, mais bien au contraire, les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas dupes, mais avaient compris que pleurer lui faisait du bien. Elles la laissaient donc faire. Ensuite, elle passait de longues minutes à vomir, avant d'aller s'allonger toujours en larmes, se sentant plus seule que jamais. Puis elle finissait par s'endormir sans manger, complètement épuisée, et nageant dans ses vêtements. Alors Janet venait la réveiller après deux heures, lui amenant quelque chose à grignoter.

Aujourd'hui, l'équipe phare, était sur P2G684. La jeune femme s'était mise à l'écart, comme à son habitude, effectuant ses relevés, pendant que Daniel traduisait quelques ruines. De leur côté, Teal'c et Jack sécurisaient le périmètre, qui n'avait pas vraiment de l'être.

Sam était penchée au dessus d'une plante qui a première vu, semblait avoir des vertus médicinales. Du moins c'est ce que les autochtones de la planète, lui avait dit. Cela faisait plus d'une heure, qu'elle travaillait dessus, oubliant le soleil. Soudain, une nausée commença à se faire sentir. Non elle ne pouvait pas être malade ici. Elle serra les poings, essayant de prendre de grandes respirations. Malheureusement son rythme cardiaque se mit à accélérer, ses mains se firent moites et sa bouche devint pâteuse. Elle eut juste le temps de se lever et d'aller un peu plus loin, avant de se mettre à vomir.

Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? D'ordinaire ses nausées ne se manifestaient que le matin ou le soir et après les repas, hors elle n'avait rien avalé de la journée, ne voulant pas être malade. Jusqu'à maintenant tout s'était toujours bien passé en mission, comme si son corps avait comprit qu'il ne fallait pas la trahir, alors pourquoi le faisait-il aujourd'hui ?

De loin, le colonel avait vu son second pâlir, et lorsqu'il l'avait vu se lever la main sur la bouche, il s'était mis à courir dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta un peu à l'écart, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Oh elle avait senti sa présence et malgré ses résolutions, elle se sentait rassuré de le savoir près d'elle. Malheureusement son corps fatigué par les médicaments, finit par lâcher. Jack la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, la soutenant, alors qu'elle continuait à vomir.

En sentant ses bras se refermer autour d'elle, la scientifique avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait honte d'être aussi faible, de savoir qu'il assistait à ce spectacle des plus répugnants. Malheureusement ses pensées, ne firent qu'accroitre sa nausée. Dans un geste désespéré, elle s'accrocha à lui, ayant malgré tout besoin de son soutient.

Après plusieurs minutes, qui ressemblèrent à des heures, les hauts les cœurs de la scientifique se calmèrent enfin. D'une main tremblante, elle s'essuya le front, ou des gouttes de sueur perlaient. Son supérieur, l'aida à aller un peu plus loin, avant de l'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. Il s'accroupit face à elle, humidifia un mouchoir à lui, à l'aide de l'eau de sa gourde, avant de le passer délicatement sur le visage terne de la jeune femme.

Sam détailla alors l'expression qu'il arborait, à ce moment là. Tendresse, inquiétude et incompréhension se mélangeaient. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si expressif, cela la toucha vraiment, qu'il lui laisse voir tout cela. Elle remarqua également la petite ride sur son front, signe qu'il était vraiment inquiet.

Rah elle détestait ça ! Maintenant, il allait vouloir savoir ce qui se passait et elle allait devoir lui mentir une nouvelle fois. S'éloigner de lui était déjà assez dur, alors lui mentir…Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle n'avait pas le droit de gâcher se vie à lui. Et ce même si elle aimait le voir prendre soin d'elle, s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer son cancer.

-Carter ça va ? Demanda-t-il, en la tirant de ses pensées.

-Hum oui. Merci beaucoup mon colonel.

-On va rentrer.

-Mais ce n'est rien monsieur, de plus je n'ai pas finit mes relevés ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Carter vous êtes malade.

-Mais non, je suis restée un peu trop longtemps au soleil ! Mentit-elle. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Non Carter, on rentre !

-Mais monsieur…

-C'est un ordre major.

La jeune femme soupira en se relevant pour aller ranger ses affaires. Jack baissa la tête en la secouant légèrement, dépité par son comportement. Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait changée, se montrant distante avec tout le monde. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Lorsqu'il essayait de lui parler, elle fuyait la conversation.

-Daniel, Teal'c on rentre. Déclara-t-il à sa radio.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Voulu savoir l'archéologue.

-Carter est malade, alors on rentre Spacemonkey !

-Bien O'Neill. Répondit la voix du jaffa.

-Bienvenu SG-1. Les salua le général. Que se passe-t-il pour que rentiez un jour plus tôt ?

-Carter est malade mon général. Déclara le colonel.

-Je ne suis pas malade ! Mentit-elle. Je suis juste restée trop longtemps au soleil sans protection, c'est tout !

-Très bien tous à l'infirmerie et pendant que le docteur Fraiser auscultera le major, nous ferons le débriefing.

Toute l'équipe quitta la salle d'embarquement, s'engouffrant dans les couloirs de la base. L'ascension vers l'infirmerie de la base se fit en silence. L'un s'inquiétant pour son second, l'autre en voulant à son corps de l'avoir trahit ainsi, et les deux derniers essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, sans pour autant déranger, ou gardant le silence par habitude.

A peine avaient-ils passé la porte de la grande salle, que Sam se mit à courir vers un récipient en plastique, où elle se mit à vomir. Ses amis détournèrent le regard, mal à l'aise face à se spectacle. Une infirmière se précipita vers elle, pour s'en occuper, alors que Janet s'avançait vers eux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit la doctoresse.

-Carter a été malade en mission.

-Bien je vais m'occuper d'elle.

-Remettez-la nous sur pied, doc. Dit le militaire, visiblement inquiet pour la scientifique.

-Je vais essayer colonel.

Le médecin en chef de la base s'approcha de sa patiente et l'entraina dans une des petites chambres individuelles, pendant que des infirmières venaient s'occuper des trois hommes, restés dans l'infirmerie. Jack trop inquiet pour sa subalterne, en oublia de broncher pendant qu'on lui faisait sa piqûre habituelle.

Dans la petite pièce, à côté, les nausées de la jeune femme commençaient à passer doucement. Elle était allongée sur le petit lit, pendant que la doctoresse s'occupait de lui faire passer ses examens. Sam reprenait doucement des forces.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps ? Demanda Janet.

-Janet s'il te plaît. Soupira son amie.

- Regarde-toi Sam, ton corps est à bout.

-Non, c'est juste…Tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

-Juste que quoi ? Tu n'as plus d'anticorps rien qu'avec cette information, j'aurais dû te mettre aux arrêts ! Maintenant tu vomis, même en mission et c'est à peine si tu tiens debout ! Sam il est temps d'arrêter.

-Pas encore Janet, je t'en pris laisse moi encore quelques jours. La supplia-t-elle.

-Sam…

-S'il te plaît !

-Très bien. Lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes. Tu as encore deux semaines maximum, ensuite je te mets aux arrêts, si tu ne décides pas d'arrêter par toi-même.

-Merci.

-Bien repose toi un peu, ensuite tu pourras partir.

Sur ce le médecin quitta la petite chambre, retournant dans son bureau, où beaucoup de travail l'attendait.

Pff, elle savait que Janet avait raison, il était temps d'arrêter, mais bizarrement son cerveau refusait, comme si cette possibilité lui était inenvisageable. Elle se sentait vidée moralement. Maintenant, elle savait ce qu'Amber avait vécu. Et elle devait avouer, que c'était bien pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Mais elle ne devait pas craquer, elle se le refusait. Elle partirait la tête haute, prétextant un désintéressement des missions. Voilà, elle leur dirait ça…

Pendant ce temps, en salle de débriefing, les quatre hommes étaient en train de parler de l'incident survenu en mission.

-Carter s'est quasiment effondrée dans mes bras mon général !

-Attendons les résultats des examens pour savoir de quoi il retourne. Déclara le plus haut gradé de la base.

-Etes-vous aveugle mon général ? S'emporta le colonel. Carter ne va pas bien depuis sa première opération. D'ailleurs depuis nous n'avons plus aucune vraie mission. On se contente de celles à but archéologique ou scientifique.

-Pure coïncidence si les goa'ulds se tiennent tranquilles.

-Oui c'est ça, et comme par hasard, ils attaquent seulement quand on est en vacance.

-Colonel ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-il, ne supportant pas le ton suspicieux employé.

-Vous nous cachez des choses sur Carter et en tant que supérieur j'aimerais savoir de quoi il retourne !

-Cela ne vous regarde pas colonel ! Si le major Carter souhaite vous parler, elle le fera. En attendant vous avez trois jours de repos.

-Sauf votre respect, monsieur, si Jacob était là, il vous obligerait à la mettre en vacances !

-Oui mais il est en mission depuis un mois. Maintenant rompez colonel. Dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Le militaire se leva furieux d'être mis à l'écart ainsi, et quitta la salle, suivit de ses deux amis. Il avait besoin de se défouler, cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré de goa'ulds, et il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. De plus l'éloignement de son second l'énervait un peu plus. Il avait vraiment besoin de se passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Il se rendit donc dans la salle de sport. Après s'être changé, il se mit à frapper un sac de sable. Ses deux acolytes l'avaient suivit et le regardaient faire.

-Ce n'est pas en martyrisant ce pauvre sac que vous ferez changer les choses. Lui fit remarquer l'archéologue.

-Dany Boy occupez-vous de vos affaires et fichez moi la paix !

-Comme vous voudrez Jack, mais il faut parler à Sam.

-Je ne fais que ça ! Mais vous la connaissez, elle est bornée quand elle veut.

-Comme un autre militaire de ma connaissance. Marmonna Daniel.

-Lorsque le major Carter aura besoin de se confier, elle le fera. Déclara simplement Teal'c.

-Vous avez sûrement raison Teal'c. Admit le jeune homme.

-En effet.

-En attendant on fait quoi ? On la regarde sombrer sans rien faire ?

-Non, nous devons lui montrer que nous sommes là, qu'elle peut compter sur nous. Répondit l'archéologue.

-Mouais. Il n'empêche que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Elle nous cache vraiment quelque chose de grave.

Le colonel porta un dernier coup violent au pauvre sac de sable, avant de rejoindre les vestiaires. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche, bien chaude.

Dans la chambre de l'infirmerie, Sam était encore allongée, essayant de se reposer un peu. Malheureusement, ses doutes et ses angoisses en avaient décidé autrement. Depuis le départ de la doctoresse, ils l'avaient accaparé, ne lui laissant pas une seule seconde de répit.

Après plusieurs tentatives vaines de se vider la tête, la jeune femme lâcha un soupir exaspéré, tout en plaquant une main sur son front.

Pourquoi depuis cette première opération n'arrivait-elle pas à faire le vide ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle aucune seconde à elle, où elle pourrait penser à autre chose qu'à sa maladie ou à son travail ? Oh elle le savait pourquoi. Trop de sentiments refoulés en étaient la cause. Mais le problème qui se présentait à elle, était que le seul moyen d'aller mieux, était de parler, et il en était hors de question.

Dans un nouveau soupir désespéré, la jeune femme reposa lourdement son bras le long de son corps. C'est à ce moment là, que sa meilleure amie entra dans la chambre. Elle lui apprit qu'elle pouvait quitter l'infirmerie, mais que le général l'attendait dans son bureau. Trop contente de pouvoir enfin se lever, Sam sauta presque du lit. Elle dû se tenir aux bords, pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle attendit que la chambre arrête de tourner, pour quitter la pièce sous le regard inquiet de la doctoresse.

Elle rejoignit rapidement le bureau de son supérieur. Plus vite elle le verrait, plus vite elle en aurait finit avec tout ça. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la petite pièce, après y avoir été conviée, elle se mit au garde à vous devant le général. Celui-ci finit de lire une feuille, avant de refermer le dossier devant lui. Il l'invita à s'asseoir avant de soupirer. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle, avec sa maladie.

-Major nous devons parler, vous voulez ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien, vous savez que normalement je devrais vous mettre aux arrêts.

-Oui mais…

-Laissez moi finir major ! Vous aurez ensuite la parole ! Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

-Bien mon général.

-Avec le docteur, nous nous inquiétons beaucoup pour votre santé et encore plus pour votre santé mentale. Nous pensons que vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide, mais nous ne pouvons vous y obliger. J'aimerais donc que vous me donniez une seule raison valable, pour que je ne vous arrête pas sur le champ.

-Parce que mon travail c'est ma vie. Chuchota-t-elle presque. Depuis sept ans, je sacrifie toute vie privée en dehors de la base. Devoir arrêter équivaudrait à me tuer monsieur. Je sais que le terme est fort, mais c'est ce que je ressens honnêtement. Devoir me lever chaque matin pour aller travailler, me donne un but à quoi me raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer.

-Le problème major, c'est que votre corps ne suit plus.

Cette dernière réplique eut l'effet d'instaurer violement un silence des plus pesants. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer. Mais elle avait besoin de son travail, elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit la journée, à défaut de pouvoir le faire la nuit, elle avait besoin de…elle avait besoin d'eux. De voir le premier s'inquiéter pour elle, le second essayait de la faire parler et le troisième lui montrer qu'il était simplement là. Trop de chose se bousculait dans sa tête.

-Major vous faire arrêter n'est pas une punition, c'est simplement pour votre bien. La rassura-t-il.

-Je sais monsieur, et je sais aussi que vous défiez les lois en me laissant travailler. Mais s'il vous plaît laissez-moi encore un peu de temps. Le supplia-t-elle.

-D'accord. Finit-il par concéder. Mais à la prochaine alerte de ce genre, vous serez aux arrêts obligatoires, ai-je été clair ?

-Oui monsieur. Merci mon général.

-Bien vous pouvez y aller. Et reposez-vous major.

-Oui monsieur.

La jeune femme se leva et quitta le bureau. Elle savait que la prochaine fois qu'elle quitterait cette pièce serait pour partir faire ses cartons. Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça, elle avait le moral assez bas comme ça, sans qu'elle ait besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Heureusement, son estomac se manifesta, coupant court à toutes ses pensées. Son estomac…Elle avait…faim…et la nausée. Tant pis, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu l'appétit, alors pour une fois qu'elle l'avait, elle allait en profiter, quitte à vomir toute l'après-midi ensuite.

Lorsqu'il arriva au mess, pour la seconde fois de la journée, le militaire fut surpris d'y trouver son second. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu manger ainsi. D'ordinaire, elle trifouillait un peu la nourriture, mais ne l'engloutissait pas comme à cet instant précis. Cette image le fit sourire et surtout le soulagea un peu. Il s'approcha de sa table, les mains dans les poches, faignant la nonchalance.

Autour d'elle plus rien n'existait, à part son assiette. Elle avait faim. Cette simple sensation l'emplissait de joie, car l'appétit venait un peu avec l'espoir, alors si elle avait faim, cela signifiait peut-être que…non elle ne devait pas s'emballer. Après tout, Amber aussi avait eut des phases où elle avait mangé et pourtant elle était…

La vision de la boucle de ceinture de son supérieur, coupa court à ses réflexions. Lentement elle releva le regard de son assiette, et rencontra deux noisettes posées sur elle, ainsi qu'un sourire chaleureux. Elle se mit à rougir légèrement.

-Doucement Carter, votre assiette ne va pas s'envoler vous savez ! Plaisanta-t-il.

-Mais mon appétit oui. Chuchota-t-elle, pour elle-même.

-Pardon ?

-Je disais vous avez raison mon colonel. Mentit-elle.

-Ah mais j'ai toujours raison. Enfin sauf quand j'ai tord.

-Alors que faîtes-vous là ? Demanda la scientifique en souriant.

-Et bien je venais prendre de vos nouvelles.

-Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là ?

-Si je vous le disais, je devrais vous tuer ensuite. Et avouez que ça ferait désordre. Donc évitons.

-Oui vous avez raison.

-Alors comment allez-vous ?

-Mieux ! Merci mon colonel.

-Vous êtes sûre Carter ? S'inquiéta-t-il, lorsqu'il la vit pâlir.

-Ou…

La jeune femme se leva, la main sur la bouche et quitta le mess en courant, sous le regard inquiet de Jack. Il avait sa réponse, non elle n'allait pas mieux, mais jamais elle ne lui avouerait. La preuve, elle venait de lui mentir, et cela le blessa un peu. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, il se retourna et quitta la grande pièce, se dirigeant d'un pied ferme vers le bureau du plus haut gradé de la base, où il frappa à la porte. Une fois l'autorisation d'entrée, reçu, il vint s'asseoir en face d'un général soupirant.

-Colonel, je suppose que vous ne venez pas me remettre votre rapport ?

-Non mon général.

-Que puis-je pour vous dans ce cas ?

-Il faut arrêter Carter ! Déclara-t-il.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Carter a besoin d'aide, ça va faire deux mois qu'elle est malade. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne rien voir !

-Un peu de calme colonel !

-Mais mon…

-Le docteur Fraiser et moi-même nous occupons du major.

-Ah bon ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai ! S'exclama le militaire. On dirait que vous vous en fichez !

-Colonel ! Perdit patience son supérieur.

-Excusez-moi, mais regardez-la ! Je sais que vous ne pouvez rien me dire sur ce qu'elle a mais…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas colonel. Le docteur et moi veillons sûr elle. Le rassura Hammond.

-Très bien. Soupira son second.

-Bien des rapports vous attendent, il me semble.

-Euh il me semble aussi. Bon et bien à plus tard mon général. Salua Jack, en se levant et en quittant le bureau du militaire.

Dans les toilettes, Sam se passait un peu sur le visage, effaçant les traces de son malaise. Elle déglutit péniblement. La nausée était toujours là, mais elle n'avait plus rien à vomir. Elle posa ses mains sur chaque côté du petit lavabo, tout en soupirant bruyamment. Lentement elle releva le regard vers son propre reflet.

Pff elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Elle ne se reconnaissait même plus. Ses grands yeux, autrefois pleins de vie, n'étaient plus que ternes, cernés…ce n'étaient plus les siens. Cette peau pâle était effrayante. A cette instant la grande Samantha Carter se détestait pour se qu'elle reflétait, pour ce qu'elle faisait, pour ce qu'elle était…

Elle frappa violemment la faïence, à défaut de ne pouvoir briser le miroir, avant de se remettre à pleurer. Elle se retourna et s'appuya contre le lavabo. Elle serra les poings, tentant de réfréner ses larmes, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, malheureusement en vain. Doucement, elle glissa au sol et se réfugia contre le mur, pleurant sans retenue cette fois. Puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pleurs, autant y aller franchement. Elle était fatiguée de se battre pour rien, de se sentir aussi mal. Elle n'en pouvait plus…

Une nouvelle semaine passa, sans nouvel incident, au plus grand bonheur du major. Il fallait dire aussi que son équipe n'avait eut qu'une seule mission, d'à peine quelques heures. Mais elle avait vécu sa comme une victoire sur sa maladie. Depuis elle n'avait quitté son labo que très peu, travaillant exclusivement sur son réacteur à Naquada. Elle n'avait trouvé que ça, pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Ses amis avaient tenté de l'en déloger, l'invitant sans cesse. Malheureusement pour eux, à chaque fois, ils se heurtaient à un mur. Soit la jeune femme refusait catégoriquement de les suivre, soit une dispute éclatait. Sam grâce à ça, s'éloignait d'eux un peu plus chaque jour.

Un soir, très tard, alors que la scientifique travaillait encore sur ses expériences, son supérieur vint lui rendre visite. Il tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance, en l'invitant à aller manger au mess. Mais une nouvelle fois il se heurta à un mur de froideur. Alors dans un soupir d'abandon et de désespoir, il ressortit du labo, pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

La jeune femme observait l'encadrement de la porte, là où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Son regard se brouilla à cause des larmes montantes. Elle avait lu dans son regard son inquiétude lorsqu'elle avait menti. Elle avait vu que son refus face à l'aide qu'il lui proposait, l'avait blessé. Mais ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal était, qu'elle avait vu qu'il l'avait cru chacun de ses mots. Elle était enfin arrivée à ce qu'elle devait faire, se couper de lui.

Un malaise s'installa en elle. Elle ferma les yeux quelques seconde avant de cacher son visage dans les mains. Son corps trop fatigué, fut secoué par de violents spasmes, lorsqu'elle éclata en sanglots. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Même la nuit, ses rêves ne la laissaient pas en paix, s'amusant à repasser encore et toujours le soir de la mort d'Amber.

Rapidement, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, avant de souffler pour se reprendre. Du revers de la main elle essuya ses larmes. Mais arrêta son geste, surprise, avant d'observer avec horreur ses doigts couverts de cheveux blonds. Ses cheveux qui n'auraient jamais dû être là, qui auraient dû rester parmi les autres, sur son crâne.

Comme une gifle, une vérité s'imposa à elle. Le pire venait d'arriver. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « non », avant qu'une nouvelle larme ne passe le barrage de ses paupières, coule le long de sa joue pour venir s'écraser lourdement sur son bureau. Comme cherchant confirmation, Sam repassa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, qui restèrent accrocher à ses doigts fins.

Il était temps d'arrêter.

Comme un automate, déconnectée de la réalité, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du général. Elle croisa quelques personnes sur son chemin, surpris par son comportement, mais elle ne les remarqua même pas, trop perdue dans les limbes du néant, qui avait envahit son esprit. Elle entra dans le bureau de son parrain sans frapper. Celui-ci releva la tête de ses dossiers, surprit de cette interruption impromptue.

-Major je ne vous…S'interrompit-il devant son air absent. Major est-ce que sa va ?

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme lui montra ses mains.

-Que…

-Je crois qu'il est temps que j'arrête monsieur.

-Asseyez-vous.

-Non pas le temps, les cartons m'attendent monsieur.

Elle semblait sous le choc. Rapidement le vieux militaire se leva et alla fermer la porte de son bureau, afin de ne pas être dérangé. Il revint ensuite vers sa filleule et l'invita à s'asseoir. Mais une nouvelle fois, la scientifique manifesta son obligation de rangement, avant d'éclater en sanglot. Immédiatement, le parrain reprit le dessus sur le grade. Georges Hammond prit alors la jeune femme dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer comme il pouvait.

-Ca va aller major. Dit-il, en prenant le téléphone. Appelez le docteur Frasier dans mon bureau, merci.

Peu de secondes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte du militaire. En entrant, elle trouva sa meilleure amie, blottie dans les bras de son supérieur, en train de pleurer. Cela la toucha, plus qu'elle ne le laissa paraître. D'un regard, le général lui expliqua la situation, en désignant les mains du major.

La doctoresse fut à son tour ébranlée de voir cette masse de cheveux. Elle avait déjà traité des cancers, mais elle n'avait jamais vu cette partie de la maladie. En général ses patients venaient avec leurs cheveux et réapparaissaient quelques jours plus tard sans. Elle ne les voyait jamais apeurés, horrifiés, ou encore désespérés comme l'était l'astrophysicienne à cet instant. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Sam n'avait pas besoin de la voir choquée. Doucement, elle s'approcha de Sam et prit le relais.

Sans la brusquer, elle leva sa meilleure amie, l'aidant à tenir sur ses jambes, puis elle l'entraîna dans les couloirs du SG-C, sous le regard d'un parrain inquiet.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne croisèrent personne. Cela soulagea le médecin, qui ne souhaitait pas que le major soit vu dans cet état. Très vite elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Janet accompagna Sam jusque dans une petite chambre, où elle l'installa sur le lit présent. La jeune femme se laissa faire, telle une poupée désarticulée, que n'importe qui pouvait manipuler à sa guise.

Le rôle d'amie repris bien vite le dessus, sur celui de docteur. Janet se mit à enlever les cheveux entortillés autour des doigts de la militaire, qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle jeta le tout dans la poubelle. Elle regarda la petite masse de cheveux quelques instant, en soupirant, puis retourna auprès de sa patiente. Elle la déshabilla et lui passa une blouse blanche. Sam ne broncha pas un seul instant, se contentant de se laisser faire docilement. Elle ne s'endormie ensuite, que grâce au sédatif, que la doctoresse lui administra. Cette dernière trop inquiète, veilla sur elle toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut très difficile pour la militaire. Tout d'abord, elle eut l'impression de nager en plein brouillard, ayant du mal à s'en extirper, comme si on lui avait donné un calmant. Mais pourquoi aurait-on fait ça ? Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle eut la surprise de voir se dessiner une chambre de l'infirmerie, au lieu de ses quartiers. Elle tenta en vain de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à la visite de son supérieur dans son labo, la veille. La suite était remplie d'un immense trou noir.

Bon sang mais que c'était-il passait pour qu'elle se retrouve ici ? Avait-elle fait un malaise ? Non elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait aucune réponse. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Janet, pour éclaircir tout ça.

Dans un mouvement ralentit par les médicaments, Sam se tourna vers la porte. Elle vit apparaître sa meilleure amie. Sam décela de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Elle semblait également épuisée, comme si elle avait passée sa nuit debout. Hors sa garde du soir remontait à avant-hier, elle aurait dû donc être reposé. Alors pourquoi était-elle épuisée ?

-Janet que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda-t-elle surprise par sa question.

-Non, pourquoi, je devrais ?

-Hier tu as fait une sorte de crise de panique….tu étais sous le choc. Avoua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as perdu tes premiers cheveux. Lâcha Janet après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Oh ! Compris soudain Sam.

-Oui.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas si tôt.

-Sam, tu as fatigué ton corps. Il est normal qu'il réagisse.

-Je sais mais perdre ses cheveux c'est…S'interrompit-elle afin de regarder ailleurs, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Il est donc temps que j'arrête, pas vrai ?

-Cela fait bien longtemps que c'est le cas major. Dit simplement le général en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Mon général. Le salua Janet.

-Comment va-t-elle docteur ?

-Mieux qu'hier soir.

-Mon général, puis-je faire une requête ?

-Allez-y.

-Même si j'ai un arrêt, je demande l'autorisation d'emmener du travail à la maison.

-Major…

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Appuya la doctoresse. Je veux dire qu'un peu de travail, ne peut que la motiver monsieur, mais à petite dose Sam.

-Promis.

-Bien si vous pensez que ça peut l'aider.

-Mon général pouvez-vous apprendre à mon équipe mon départ ? Demanda la militaire.

-Bien sûr. Répondit-il, comprenant que leur dire au revoir serait bien trop dur pour elle.

-Merci.

-Bien un briefing m'attend. Mesdames. Les salua le plus haut gradé.

Le général quitta l'infirmerie, laissant les deux femmes seules. Sam avait encore un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle. Malheureusement, Janet ne pouvait rester à son chevet, son service avait commencé. Le major fut compréhensif. La doctoresse, l'autorisa à quitter le lit et lui donne rendez-vous afin, qu'elle la ramène chez elle. Car à cause des calmants et du choc qu'elle venait de subir, la scientifique ne pouvait prendre le volant. Après ces quelques explication, le médecin laissa son amie, pour de la paperasse. Elle devait faire le plus de choses dans la matinée, afin de ne pas cumuler de travail en retard, lorsqu'elle ramènerait son amie chez elle.

Dans la salle de briefing, Daniel et Teal'c était déjà assis autour de la grande table, attendant le reste de leur équipe ainsi que leur supérieur. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et s'installa à sa place. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant en réalité comment leur annoncer le départ de la militaire. Peu de temps après, le colonel apparut, les mains dans les poches. Il sembla surpris de trouver le siège de son second vide.

-Où est Carter ?

-Vous êtes en retard colonel.

-Du monde au mess, mais cela ne répond pas à ma question monsieur. Fit remarquer le militaire.

-Asseyez-vous colonel.

Jack s'exécuta, non sans jeter un regard interrogatif vers l'archéologue, qui pour toute réponse haussa les épaules. Le jaffa, quant à lui, resta impassible, attendant une réponse d'Hammond. C'est donc naturellement que le militaire se tourna vers son supérieur.

-Si le major Carter n'est pas là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle a décidé d'arrêter les missions.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Daniel, en s'étranglant presque. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

-Cela ne regarde qu'elle docteur Jackson.

-Non, elle fait partie de l'équipe monsieur, donc cela nous regarde également. Déclara le colonel. Et pourquoi ne nous l'annonce-t-elle pas elle-même ?

-Un peu de calme colonel. Le major range actuellement ses affaires, avant de quitter la base.

-Ah parce qu'elle quitte la base aussi ! Excusez-moi ! S'énerva-t-il en se levant.

-Colonel ! L'appela son supérieur.

Mais ces protestations ne firent rien. Jack avait déjà quitté la salle, courant à moitié dans les couloirs du SGC, n'ayant qu'un seul but en tête, avoir une explication de la part de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il arriva devant son labo, il entra sans frapper, alors qu'elle faisait ses cartons. Il ne remarqua pas son air abattu.

-Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

Sam releva la tête, surprise de sa venue. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes, qui coulaient silencieusement. Heureusement, il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais que venait-il faire ici ? Elle aurait dû partir comme une voleuse, sans voir personne, sans leur donner d'explication, afin qu'ils lui en veuillent et assurer ainsi sa tranquillité durant sa convalescence. Alors pourquoi mettait-il son plan à l'eau ?

Devant son air interrogatif, Jack réitéra sa question, tout en essayant de rester calme :

-Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

-Je pars mon colonel.

-Je le vois bien mais pourquoi ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

-En temps que supérieur et ami, si ça me regarde.

-Non ! Affirma-t-elle fermement.

-Carter !

-Vous voulez entendre quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'in ton méchant. Que partir en mission ne m'intéresse plus ? Que la vie au SGC commençait à m'étouffer ?

-Au moins on saurait pourquoi !

-Et bien désolée mais vous ne saurez rien !

-Vous voulez garder les raisons de votre départ pour vous très bien ! Finit-il par concéder. Mais vous auriez pu au moins avoir le courage de nous l'apprendre vous-même, au lieu de partir en douce !

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Oh excusez-moi, je croyais qu'en tant qu'amis nous comptions pour vous ! S'énerva le militaire.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon ami et vous le savez ! Sous-entendit-elle.

-Carter. ! Grogna-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Oh oui excusez-moi, j'oubliais que vous aviez la fâcheuse habitude de fuir ce genre de discussion.

-Major faîtes attention à vos paroles.

-Sinon quoi ? Vous me collerez un rapport ?

-Je pourrais, en effet.

-Et bien ne vous gênez pas, dès demain je ne serai plus militaire. Vous êtes borné et sans cœur mon colonel ! Je pars sans aucun regret.

Sur ces paroles blessantes, la militaire quitta son labo, son dernier carton en main. Oh elle ne partait pas à cause de sa colère. Elle fuyait simplement pour qu'il ne voit pas ses larmes, pour qu'il ne voit pas dans ses yeux, qu'elle ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et que cela l'avait blessé autant que lui…pour ne pas qu'il voit, qu'il lui manquait déjà.

Heureusement pour elle, elle ne croisa personne jusqu'au ascenseur. Mais lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur elle, Sam s'appuya contre les parois métalliques, glissant doucement sur le sol, en pleurant. Elle posa le carton près d'elle et enfouit son visage, ravagé par les larmes, dans ses genoux, qu'elle entoura de ses bras. Son masque, qui s'était fissuré à chaque pas l'éloignant de lui, avait finit par céder dans cet espace clos.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les portes du monte charge se rouvrirent à la surface, ses pleurs avaient disparus et elle se tenait bien droite, le carton de nouveau en main. Elle sortit de la cabine et s'avança jusqu'à la voiture du docteur. Malheureusement, elle ne l'y trouva pas, alors n'ayant pas d'autre solution, elle se mit à l'attendre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, elle prit un papier, écrivit quelque chose dessus et le glissa sous l'essuie glace, avant de se diriger vers son propre véhicule. Elle rangea le carton dans son coffre, s'installa derrière le volant et quitta le SGC pour très longtemps.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvraient sur un médecin, fouillant son sac, afin de trouver les clefs de sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle les trouva enfin, elle se mit à chercher son amie des yeux, tout en avançant vers son véhicule, en tirant derrière elle plusieurs cartons, qu'elle mit ensuite dans son coffre. Mais elle avait beau regarder de partout, le parking restait désespérément désert. Elle fit le tour de son véhicule, et son regard tomba alors sur une petite feuille pliée en quatre, sur son pare brise. Elle se mit à le lire, après l'avoir attrapé.

_« Janet_

_Je t'ai attendu, mais tu n'es pas venue. Je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus ici, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. J'ai donc prit ma voiture. _

_On se retrouve à la maison avec mes affaires._

_Sam »_

-Sam, soupira-t-elle.

Puis sans perdre une seule seconde de plus, la doctoresse monta dans sa voiture, jetant négligemment son sac et le mot sur le siège passager. Elle alluma le moteur, avant de quitter à son tour le SGC, plus inquiète que jamais.

Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Voulait-elle mourir ou quoi ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas conduire dans son état, et à cause des calmants reçus la veille, alors pourquoi avait-elle prit le volant ? Elle priait pour que sa meilleure amie soit arrivée en un seul morceau chez elle, sans quoi, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie de n'être pas arrivée plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle vit son véhicule stationné devant l'allée de sa maison, l'inquiétude disparut, remplacée immédiatement par le mécontentement. Elle se gara derrière elle, avant de sortir de la voiture, pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la maison de la scientifique. Elle entra sans frapper, la trouvant assise dans le salon.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit Sam, tu veux mourir ou quoi ? S'emporta la doctoresse.

-Janet ! Sursauta-t-elle en se retournant.

-Tu savais que tu ne devais pas prendre le volant, pourquoi l'as-tu prit ? Demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

-Mais je n'ai rien. Se défendit la jeune femme.

-Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Non, allez j'attends.

-Regarde moi, je suis pâle, maigre et bientôt chauve…

-Ce sont les effets secondaires des médicaments ! Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

-Je suis fatiguée. Finit par avouer Sam, d'une petite voix.

-Alors quoi ? Tu baisses les bras ?

-J'ai déjà vu le résultat de cette maladie.

-Comment ça ?

Sam garda le silence quelques instants. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se mit à raconter l'histoire d'Amber au médecin, qui s'était assise près d'elle. Au début, la scientifique avait tenté de cacher ses émotions. Mais à quoi bon ? Son corps la trahissait de toute manière. Et puis si Janet ne pouvait la voir pleurer, qui le pourrait ?

C'est donc naturellement qu'elle se retrouva à pleurer dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, lui racontant l'enfer vécu de l'extérieur et aujourd'hui de l'intérieur. La doctoresse ne put qu'être touchée par cette histoire, et elle put enfin comprendre le comportement de la scientifique et pourquoi elle était si pessimiste face à sa guérison. Très vite elle la rassura, lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas seule et que son cancer avait été prit à temps, pas comme celui d'Amber.

-Tu verras Sam tout ira bien. La berça doucement Janet. Tu n'es pas seule, regarde Cassie et moi sommes là. Il y a aussi Teal'c, Daniel et le colonel.

-Non ! S'exclama la jeune femme en se dégageant des bras de son amie.

-Quoi non ?

-En partant, je me suis disputé avec le colonel. Avoua-t-elle. Daniel et Teal'c doivent m'en vouloir aussi.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je n'ai donné aucune explication sur mon départ.

-Quoi ? Tu es partie en douce sans leur dire au revoir ?

-Non pas toi aussi Janet, j'ai assez d'une dispute par jour !

-Mais enfin Sam, ce sont tes amis !

-C'est pour cela que j'ai fait ça ! Pour les protéger.

-Ne serait-ce pas pour te protéger toi plutôt ?

-Tu ne connais pas l'enfer de cette maladie au quotidien.

-Je suis médecin ! Dit-elle en montant le ton.

-Et moi j'ai vu mourir ma meilleure amie ! Cria la scientifique.

Janet ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle devait bien admettre que voir sa meilleure amie souffrir du cancer, était beaucoup plus dur, que lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses patients. Elle ne les connaissait pas, comme elle connaissait Sam.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent durant quelques instants, avant que la scientifique ne parte en courant, une main posée sur la bouche.

Au début la doctoresse lui laisse un peu d'intimité, préférant rester dans le salon. Mais ne la voyant pas revenir après de longues minutes, elle décida de la rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Le spectacle qu'elle y découvrit, la fit s'arrêter sur le seuil.

La scientifique avait la tête posée sur la faïence glacée des toilettes, pleurant silencieusement. A cet instant, elle ne faisait plus face à une grande militaire, mais à une petite fille apeurée, à une boule de douleur, à la vrai Sam tout simplement.

Doucement, sans dire un mot, Janet s'approcha et s'accroupit près d'elle. Sans la brusquer, elle la prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant étroitement contre elle. Par ce simple geste, elle voulait lui faire sentir toute sa présence, toute sa force. Elle voulait lui communiquer son courage, son optimisme, son espoir…

De son côté, Sam s'accrocha à elle, ayant besoin d'elle, malgré tous ses dires. Elle était terrorisée par sa maladie, pétrifiée par la mort. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était de mourir, seule, fâchée avec LUI, avec eux…Pourtant elle ne s'excuserait pas de sa fuite, ne voulant toujours pas les entrainer dans le tourbillon infernal de son cancer.

Toujours dans le silence, la doctoresse emmena sa meilleure amie, dans sa chambre, où elle l'allongea sur le lit. Elle alla ensuite chercher son sac. Elle en sortie une seringue et lui injecta un calmant. Elle ne sortit de la pièce qu'une fois sûre que la jeune femme dormait profondément. Elle appela ensuite sa fille, la prévenant qu'elle restait chez la scientifique le reste de la journée et toute la nuit. Elle prévint ensuite la base de son absence.

Toute son après-midi fut bien remplie. Entre ménage et rangement des affaires de la scientifique, Janet n'eut presque pas une minute à elle. Lorsqu'enfin il n'y eut plus rien à faire, elle tomba lourdement sur le canapé, prenant deux minutes pour souffler. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Oh la maison de Sam n'était pas particulièrement en désordre ou sale, mais y venant peu, elle avait eut besoin d'un bon coup de plumeau. Et puis elle avait voulut s'occuper également l'esprit, afin d'oublier que sa meilleure amie avait un cancer. Ca lui avait fait du bien, de ne pas y penser.

Les jours se succédèrent dans la même ambiance tendue. Sam travaillait de moins en moins sur son réacteur, ne trouvant pas le courage de se mettre au travail. Elle n'avait plus envie de lui consacrer du temps. Alors à la place, elle passait ses journées assise sur la terrasse de la cour arrière, regardant l'automne mettre en fuite l'été, se demandant sans cesse si elle reverrait un jour cette saison chaude.

La doctoresse la voyait sombrer dans la dépression, sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Pourtant avec Cassie, elles avaient tenté de la ménager. Elle lui avait proposé sans cesse de sortir, de s'amuser, ou même de travailler un peu. Mais à chaque fois l'astrophysicienne avait décliné l'offre, prétextant être fatiguée ou encore expliquant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais être mélangée à la foule, tant qu'elle porterait ce foulard qui cachait son crâne désormais chauve. Elle s'était même mise à refuser les appels de Daniel.

-Tu devrais leur dire. Lui conseilla Janet.

-Janet s'il te plait. Dit Sam d'une voix las.

-Sam les voir te ferait du bien.

-Je l'ai dit à mon père et est-ce que tu le vois ici ? Lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Il est en mission et tu le sais.

-Je ne veux pas les inquiéter pour rien.

-C'est d'un cancer dont nous parlons, ce n'est pas rien !

-Ecoute Janet c'est ma maladie, mon combat, alors ne leur dit rien s'il te plait !

-Je me demande bien, pourquoi je t'écoute toujours !

-Parce que tu réalises les dernières volontés d'une mourante. Déclara simplement la scientifique.

-Tu n'es pas mourante Sam, même le docteur Hayes te l'a dit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? Je suis en stade de rémission. Je peux rechuter à tout moment.

-Et tu sais également que le moral est très important dans la guérison.

-Ils ne seront pas mis au courant, fin de la discussion !

Comme pour accentuer ses mots, la jeune femme se leva du canapé et quitta le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre, où elle claqua la porte. Cela fit sursauter le médecin. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec elle. Un jour elle passait sa journée à pleurer, l'autre à être souriante, et le lendemain elle s'énervait pour un rien. Oh elle savait que les sautes d'humeur venaient du traitement, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait parfois du mal à suivre.

Elle comprenait un peu mieux ce qu'elle avait vécu auprès d'Amber. D'ordinaire elle ne voyait les patients que quelques heures pas semaine, ne connaissant pas réellement leur quotidien, ni celui de leur entourage. Aujourd'hui elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle le connaissait, et cela lui permettrait peut-être d'être plus proche d'eux.

Ses réflexions furent arrêtées par l'arrivée de sa fille. Elle et Cassie habitaient quasiment ici, essayant de laisser Sam seule le moins possible. Mais entre la base et la fac de médecine, elles avaient un peu de mal. Pourtant elles continuaient, et ce même malgré la mauvaise humeur de l'astrophysicienne.

Mère et fille parlèrent un peu de leur journée respective. Janet expliqua même une notion que l'étudiante n'avait pas comprise. Malheureusement, la doctoresse n'allait pas tarder à devoir y aller. Sa fille allait devoir se débrouiller seule ce soir et le lendemain. Malgré les efforts du général pour lui alléger un peu son emploi du temps, elle restait le médecin en chef de la base, ayant de ce fait des obligations.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Janet monta saluer son amie. Mais elle se heurta à la porte fermée de la salle de bain, Sam refusant de lui ouvrir, à cause d'une vague de nausée l'ayant accaparée un peu plus tôt. Après un dernier au revoir à l'adolescente, la doctoresse prit le chemin de la base, l'esprit peu tranquille. Elle détestait laisser Cassie seule avec Sam. Elle était trop jeune pour supporter tout ça.

Tôt dans la soirée, la sonnette retentit. La militaire et la jeune fille se regardèrent quelques secondes, surprises de cette visite. Puis l'adolescente se leva du fauteuil pour se diriger vers l'entrée, pendant que la scientifique aller se cacher dans la cuisine. Lorsque l'étudiante ouvrit la porte, elle eut la surprise de tomber sur Jacob.

-Bonjour monsieur Carter !

-Bonjour Cassie, Sam est là ?

-Oui bien sûr, mais entrez ! L'invita-t-elle en s'effaçant.

-Merci. Dit-il en entrant.

-Installez-vous, je vais la chercher. Déclara-t-elle en partant vers la cuisine. Euh vous voulez quelque chose monsieur Carter.

-Oui, fait moi plaisir Cassie et appelle moi Jacob.

-D'accord.

-Sinon, non je n'ai besoin de rien je te remercie.

-Très bien.

La jeune fille reprit son chemin et disparut dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps le tok'ra posa son sac près du canapé. Il s'avança ensuite vers la cheminée, regardant les cadres photos y trônant. Il prit une photo de sa fille et de sa défunte femme. Il se mit à sourire en repensant à cette époque. Ils étaient une famille heureuse et unie. Qu'étaient-ils aujourd'hui ? Son fils vivant à San Diego avec sa famille et sa petite fille avait un cancer. Un soupir las s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Papa ? Appela timidement la jeune femme.

Jacob se retourna avec un sourire paternel. Mais il se figea lorsqu'il fit face à une femme malade, amaigrie…Cela le choqua plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus sa fille, mais une zombie ayant prit possession de son corps. Ce fut alors Selmac qui décida de prendre la suite.

-Bonjour Samantha.

-Selmac ?

-Je suis désolé mais vous voir ainsi a bouleversé Jacob. S'excusa la tok'ra.

-Je sais, c'est une des raisons qui faisait que je ne voulais pas le mettre au courant. Dit-elle abattue.

-Non vous avez eut raison de le faire. La détrompa Selmac. C'est juste que vous êtes sa fille et que vous voir ainsi…

-Je sais.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Ca va.

-Vous mentez très bien Samantha, mais c'est à votre père dont vous parlez.

-Y'a des hauts, des bas…Admit-elle.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants. Son regard se posa sur un point invisible, en haut du mur. Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Malheureusement une fois encore son corps la trahit et de petites perles d'eau salée, se mirent à couler le long de ses joues blêmes. Immédiatement son père reprit le dessus et se mit à l'étreindre.

-Oh Sam !

-Papa…

La jeune femme s'accrocha à lui, laissant complètement son masque tomber. A quoi bon se cacher, il la connaissait par cœur. Elle était terrifiée, sous ses airs indifférentes. Jacob la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il savait par quoi elle passait, pour avoir vécu la même chose quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait été là pour lui, aujourd'hui c'était à son tour de la soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Cassie, qui était dans la cuisine, sortit à cet instant de la pièce. De la main elle salua le tok'ra, avant de monter se coucher. Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls, sans elle dans les parages. Elle avait donc décidé de leur laisser l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.

Dans le salon, après plusieurs longues minutes, le major fini par se calmer et ses larmes se tarirent. Néanmoins elle ne quitta pas la chaleur des bras de son père, redevenant quelques instant une petite fille de 10ans, ayant besoin d'un peu de tendresse. Malheureusement lorsque le bip d'un réveil se fit entendre, elle dût se lever à contre cœur. Elle alla prendre son traitement dans la cuisine, loin des regards tristes du tok'ra. Puis épuisés, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Jacob prenant la seconde chambre d'ami.

Deux jours passèrent, sans grand changement pour Sam. L'arrivée de son père lui avait donné assez de courage pour se remettre à travailler sur son réacteur. Cela l'empêchait de broyer du noir et puis elle savait que cela rassurait son entourage. Et ça ne manqua pas, la voir se pencher de nouveau au-dessus de son travail, soulagea Janet, qui savait ce qu'il représentait pour son amie.

De son côté le tok'ra se remémorait douloureusement son propre cancer. Néanmoins savoir qu'il était là pour sa fille, lui réchauffa un peu le cœur, et même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours. Il détestait l'idée de devoir la quitter si faible, mais il n'avait pas le choix, le grand conseil avait été formel là-dessus.

Dans l'après-midi, la jeune femme blonde se fit chauffer une tasse de café, avant d'aller s'asseoir dehors, malgré la fraîcheur de ses jours de mois d'octobre. Le froid lui rappelait qu'elle était toujours en vie, malgré ses apparences. Son corps ressemblait à ses arbres en train de mourir. Une petite voix dans sa tête ajouta « pour mieux revivre au printemps »

Mais aurait-elle un printemps ? Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un hiver de plus en plus dur à supporter. Depuis l'arrivée de son père, sa solitude l'avait un peu quitté, mais il ne resterait pas ici indéfiniment, elle le savait. De plus, sous ses airs indifférents, ils lui manquaient ; Jack pour ses regards et gestes réconfortants, Daniel pour son entrain et son espoir à tout épreuve et Teal'c pour sa présence et son écoute. Oh oui ils lui manquaient. Mais elle ne les appellerait pas pour autant, refusant toujours de les mettre au courant. Ils étaient beaucoup mieux sans elle.

Alors dans la forteresse de sa solitude, elle but sa tasse fumante, tout en admirant la nature morte que peignait la saison, au fil des jours.

La fin de la semaine arriva vite et avec elle la fin du séjour de l'ancien général. Celui-ci tenta de la convaincre de venir avec lui au SG-C. Mais il se heurta à un refus sans appel. Pourtant il n'hésita pas à lui demander des explications, mais sa fille s'enferma tout simplement dans la salle de bain, lui cachant ainsi ses larmes, alors dans un soupir il était parti. Ce fut Janet qui le ramena au complexe.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le son du moteur de la doctoresse s'éloigner, Sam ressortit de la petite pièce d'eau. Elle descendit au salon où elle s'avachit dans le canapé. Elle pleura de longues minutes, avant de s'endormir, vidée par cette semaine de comédie, où elle avait tout fait pour ne pas tomber en larmes devant son père. Visiblement elle avait bien jouée le rôle de la reprise d'espoir, bernant son père et la doctoresse. Alors épuisée par ce jeu et les larmes, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

De nouveaux jours passèrent et tout redevint comme avant. La scientifique ne parlait quasiment plus à Janet et Cassie. Souvent leurs discussions se terminaient en dispute. Sam n'avait plus assez de force pour leur tenir tête. Alors elle préférait aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, au plus grand désarroi de la doctoresse, qui tentait, en réalité, par ses confrontations, de la ménager, malheureusement sans succès.

En fin de semaine, un bilan était prévu. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent donc après la séance de rayons, attendant le médecin parti chercher les résultats. Sam sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et dans son estomac. Le docteur revint rapidement, s'installant derrière son bureau.

-J'aimerais Samantha que vous me disiez comme vous vous sentez.

-Et bien elle…Commença sa consœur.

-Non docteur Fraiser, je m'adresse au docteur Carter. La corrigea-t-il.

-Pardon.

-Donc Sam comment allez-vous ?

-Comment voulez-vous que je me sente ? Lâcha-t-elle après plusieurs secondes.

-Et bien c'est ce que j'aimerais savoir.

-Je passe mes journées à vomir le peu que j'avale, je n'ai plus un seul poil ou cheveux et je suis extrêmement fatiguée. Mise à part tout ça, c'est la grande forme ! Ironisa la scientifique.

-Sam. La réprimanda gentiment le médecin.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de me plaindre ? Après tout je ne suis pas encore dans un lit d'hôpital, ni morte.

-Pourquoi « pas encore » ?

-Parce que tôt ou tard, je peux y finir, je peux mourir.

Le docteur n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, que déjà sa patiente courait s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Janet ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil triste vers la porte close. Son confrère capta son regard.

-Et vous docteur comment allez-vous ? S'enquit Hayes.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Avoua-t-elle. Elle refuse de nous parler, de voir ses amis…

-Pour les protéger ?

-C'est ce qu'elle dit, du moins.

-Alors forçez la à les voir.

-Je ne peux pas leur dire ce qu'elle a et elle refuse de les appeler.

- Alors poussez-les à venir la voir, sans forcément leur parler de ce qu'a Samantha.

Un bruit de porte qui se déverrouille mit fin à la conversation des deux médecins. Sam apparut alors sur le seuil, un peu plus fatiguée et un peu plus pâle qu'à son arrivée. Elle reprit place auprès de sa meilleure amie, lui faisant un pauvre sourire pour la rassurer, avant de se retourner vers le docteur Hayes, soucieuse.

-Alors les résultats ? S'enquit-elle.

-Pour le moment tout est normal.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Que vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. La rassura son médecin.

-Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. J'ai déjà perdu une amie du cancer du sein !

-Rien n'a évolué. Avoua-t-il enfin. Mais à ce stade du traitement, cela est normal.

-Merci.

-Bien d'autres patientes m'attendent. On se revoit donc après-demain.

-Au revoir docteur. Le salua sa consœur.

Le médecin sortit de son bureau, laissant les deux militaires seules. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, elles quittèrent à leur tour la pièce, puis le bâtiment médical. Janet ramena Sam chez elle, avant de devoir rejoindre la base, où on l'attendait déjà. Son service avait commencé depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

_« L'unité médical est demandé en salle d'embarquement, je répète, le service médical est demandé en salle d'embarquement ! »_

A peine venait-elle d'arriver, que déjà elle courait dans la salle de la porte, suivit de son équipe et d'un brancard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande pièce, ils trouvèrent un colonel O'Neill blessé gravement à l'épaule par une lance jaffa. Immédiatement l'équipe médicale entoura SG-1 et Janet s'occupa plus particulièrement de Jack. Elle appliqua une compresse, qui devint rouge peu de temps après et l'entraina à l'infirmerie.

La doctoresse s'occupa du militaire, soignant son épaule. Comme à son habitude, le colonel broncha lorsqu'elle lui injecta un anesthésiant local, afin de pouvoir lui recoudre la blessure sans le faire souffrir davantage. Sachant que s'il bougeait, il en aurait pour longtemps, Jack décida de rester tranquille, mais il n'arriva pas à garder sa langue dans sa poche, se plaignant plus pour la forme et la faire sourire, qu'autre chose.

Peu de temps après, elle banda le bras de son patient, avant de le laisser se reposer deux minutes, dans une petite salle à part. Elle alla à la rencontre de deux autres membres de l'équipe phare. Ils étaient installés sur deux lits. Les infirmières venaient tout juste de finir de leur faire passer leur test.

-Alors comment va Jack ? S'enquit l'archéologue.

-Il a eut le droit à quelques points de suture, donc pas de mission avant une semaine au moins, mais sinon il va bien. Et vous comment allez-vous ?

-Je me sens parfaitement bien docteur Fraiser. Déclara le jaffa, stoïque.

-Heureuse de l'entendre mon cher Teal'c.

-Comment va Sam ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Daniel.

-Daniel je…

-Je sais.

-Je sais qu'elle refuse vos demandes de visite et vos appels, mais si vous voulez, elle est seule toute l'après-midi. Les informa la doctoresse.

-Oh je vois.

-Ne lui dîtes pas que je vous l'ai dit.

-Un grand guerrier ne révèle jamais ses sources. Lui promit le jaffa.

-Merci. Bien vous pouvez sortir.

-A plus tard Janet. Salua le jeune homme.

Les deux compères sortirent de l'infirmerie, rejoignant le labo de l'archéologue, où plusieurs traductions, ramenées de la mission, les attendaient. Malheureusement le briefing, les coupa dans leurs travaux. Mais immédiatement après, ils s'y replongèrent. Cette fois Jack, le bras en écharpe, vint les voir. Il s'amusa quelques instants avec un outil trouvé sur le bureau, avant de se rendre compte que ses deux coéquipiers n'étaient plus penchés sur leurs traductions

-Alors Jack vous allez partir dans votre chalet ?

-Non à cause de mon bras, je ne peux pas conduire, je dois prendre un taxi pour rentrer, ordre du doc !

-Nous voulions aller chez Sam avec Teal'c, vous pourriez nous accompagner. Lui proposa son meilleur ami.

-Non merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus nous voir. Mais si ça vous amuse de faire face à une porte fermée et bien amusez-vous bien.

-C'est de Sam dont vous parlez ! Le réprimanda Daniel.

-Oh je le sais parfaitement mon cher Daniel.

-Vous devriez venir O'neill. Conseilla le jaffa.

-Je le répète, non merci. Fin de la discussion, des rapports m'attendent.

Sur ce le colonel quitta la pièce, prenant le chemin de son bureau. Il était en colère, malgré sa retenue. Après tout ce n'était pas leur faute si elle était partie, ou si, encore, ils s'étaient disputés. Ce n'était pas de leur faute si elle lui manquait terriblement et si à chaque refus de lui parler, il avait mal. Il avait seulement besoin d'être seul.

Il s'enferma alors dans son bureau, priant pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil, se passant une main sur le visage, tout en soupirant, las.

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi jouait-elle les sourdes ? Après tout ce n'était pas leur première dispute, alors pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi cette fois ? Il ne la comprenait pas. Qu'elle refuse de lui parler, ok il pouvait le comprendre après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Mais pourquoi avait-elle coupé les ponts avec Daniel et Teal'c également ? Ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ça.

Rah il détestait ça, ne rien pouvoir contrôler à cause d'un manque de compréhension. Mais il n'irait pas la voir. C'était à elle cette fois de lui un signe, puisqu'elle refusait les siens.

C'est sûr cette pensée que Jack s'obligea à travailler.

Arrivés devant la maison de leur amie, l'archéologue fut prit d'un doute. Qu'allaient-ils découvrir ? Que leur cachait Sam ? Comme pour répondre à ces interrogations, le jaffa sortit du véhicule, s'avançant vers le perron. Daniel le rejoignit alors.

Bien sûr comme ils s'y attendaient, ils n'eurent pas de réponse. Ils tentèrent donc leur chance une seconde fois. Peut-être pensait-elle que si elle ne répondait pas, ils finiraient par partir ? Si elle pensait cela, alors c'est qu'elle les connaissait bien mal. Car ils ne partiraient pas d'ici avant de connaître les raisons de sa fuite et de son silence.

Le jaffa sonna une troisième fois, levant un sourcil, face au manque de réaction de sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour elle. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisait, qu'il n'avait pas tenté de retenir Daniel.

Après une énième tentative, un bruit de serrure se fit enfin entendre, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaître une Sam squelettique, blême mais surtout voilée. Le jeune homme avait immédiatement ouvert de grands yeux ronds, face à cette vision des plus inattendues. Il avait pensé trouver son amie en pleine forme, pas à moitié morte.

A la première sonnerie, elle avait su que c'était eux. Elle avait gardé le silence, pour ne pas leur montrer sa présence. Elle avait priée pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Mais il n'y avait rien faire, ils avaient recommencé à sonner obstinément, comme s'ils savaient qu'elle était là. Alors elle avait abandonné après seulement quelques de combat. Elle savait que cette fois, elle ne gagnerait pas. Alors elle avait ouvert. Elle avait fait face à leur regard. L'un remplit de surprise, et de douleur, l'autre de calme et de bienveillance.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme les fit entrer, en s'écartant de la porte. Elle la referma derrière eux, avant de s'avancer vers le canapé et s'y laisser tomber, épuisée. Ses deux compagnons l'imitèrent, tout en respectant le silence de leur amie. C'était à elle de commencer à parler, pas à eux.

-J'ai un cancer. Annonça-t-elle.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Daniel surpris.

-Enfin j'avais un cancer du sein. Je suis désormais sous traitement pour éliminer toutes les cellules cancéreuses.

-Depuis quand ?

-Ma seconde opération. Mais les cellules cancéreuses sont là depuis la première. Je n'avais que des rayons, jusqu'à ce que mon cancer se développe et soit diagnostiqué. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? On aurait pu vous aider !

-C'était mes problèmes Daniel ! je voulais vous protéger. Se justifia la jeune femme.

-Nous protéger ? Sam voyons nous n'avons pas besoin de l'être. Mais vous avez besoin de nous !

-J'avais peur de n'être plus qu'un fardeau pour vous. Déclara Sam, les larmes aux yeux.

-Jamais vous ne l'auriez été major Carter. Lui assura le jaffa.

-Je suis désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse et de vous avoir tenue à l'écart ! Fondit-elle en larme.

-Ce n'est rien Sam, Ce n'est rien. La rassura Daniel en la serrant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme étreignit son ami, puis le jaffa, les remerciant simplement de réagir ainsi, et de ne pas la juger sur ses choix. Le peu de force que Sam mit dans son geste, serra le cœur de l'archéologue, qui vit à cet instant l'intensité de sa maladie.

Comment avait-il pu fermer les yeux sur l'état de la scientifique, alors qu'il se disait son ami ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir qu'elle allait aussi mal ? Oh bien sûr il savait que cela avait fait partie de son plan. Elle était vraiment bonne actrice et grâce à ça, elle était parvenue à ses fins : les éloigner d'elle. Mais désormais, il ne se laisserait plus berner, tout aller changer.

Après ses courtes étreintes, la jeune femme se sentit obligée de leur raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vécue depuis le début, après tout elle leur devait bien ça : la vérité. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle trouva un public attentif à son récit. A son plus grand soulagement, elle ne les vit pas un seul moment la juger sur ce qu'elle avait fait et sur le pourquoi elle avait fait tout cela. Ils se contentèrent d'être là et de l'épauler, comme ils l'auraient fait dès le début, s'ils avaient su.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit son histoire, Daniel eut l'impression qu'elle était un peu plus épuisée, qu'à leur arrivé, elle était comme vidée. Après tout cela était normal, tout leur avouer, avait dû susciter un effort incommensurable. Mais elle tenait bon, restant bien droite, ne faiblissant pas un seul instant. Même si elle avait leur soutient, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était Samantha Carter, brillante scientifique et excellente militaire de surcroit. Jamais elle ne se laisserait aller complètement devant eux, malgré les liens qui les unissaient.

Ayant fini son récit, et ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle prit l'initiative de changer de sujet. Elle se mit à demander des nouvelles du SGC. Elle espérait qu'ils ne lui mentiraient pas, comme Janet le faisait pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Malheureusement ce fut peine perdue. Le jeune homme lui tint, au mot près, le même discours que la doctoresse.

Pendant que ce dernier parlait, Sam se rendit compte que malgré le fait qu'elle soit triste de ne pas compter parmi eux son supérieur, elle était plutôt soulagée. Car en ne sachant pas la vérité, il restait bercé par l'illusion que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre elle, même si visiblement, ce n'était que mensonge.

Les trois membres de l'équipe phare du SGC, restèrent entre eux toute l'après-midi, rattrapant le temps perdu, et surtout retrouvant la complicité qui les liait, bien avant tout ça. En début de soirée, ils furent rejoints par Cassie, qui fut surprise tout d'abord de les trouver là.

Sam était vraiment bien parmi eux. Comment avait-elle put leur faire ça à eux ? Comment avait-elle pu se passer de leur soutien ? Oh bien sûr, elle avait peur de les faire souffrir comme elle avait souffert avec Amber, mais au moins la culpabilité du mensonge, ne la rongeait plus. Elle avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

Pour la première fois, elle comprit ce que sa défunte amie avait ressentit face à son soutien. Elle comprit la fierté qu'elle avait éprouvée pour elle, alors qu'à l'époque elle ne comprenait pas. Aujourd'hui, elle ressentait la même chose à leur égard. Elle ne se sentait plus seule face à sa maladie. Désormais, elle se battrait avec eux à ses côtés, car elle le savait, tout comme Janet et Cassie, ils resteraient auprès d'elle.

Peut-être était-ce égoïste de dire qu'elle était seule face au cancer. Après tout Janet et Cassie avait tout fait pour la soutenir ces dernières semaines. Mais trop occupée à essayer de se couper d'elles, elle avait ignoré leur soutien, leur force, les repoussant même, préférant se retrouver avec sa solitude. Pourtant, elles n'avaient pas abandonné et malgré ses réticences, elles étaient restées et avaient continué à se battre. Et jamais elle ne pourrait assez les remercier pour tout ça. Elle avait une dette ineffaçable, envers eux tous.

-Et Jack ? Demanda soudainement Daniel.

-Quoi Jack ?

-Il doit savoir. Dit-il comme une évidence.

-Non Daniel.

-Quoi non ? Vous ne pouvez pas lui cacher.

-Oh si je peux et c'est ce que vous ferez également ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

-Enfin Sam on ne peut pas lui mentir ! Se révolta son ami.

-C'est au major Carter de décider si elle veut mettre ou non O'Neill au courant. Déclara le jaffa.

-Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous la soutenez ?

-Je n'approuve pas, mais je la comprends. Aucun grand guerrier ne souhaite montrer ses faiblesses. Expliqua Teal'c.

-Mais ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'être malade ! S'exclama l'archéologue.

-C'est mon cancer et vous ne direz rien !

-M'enfin…

-Vous ne direz rien, point ! Conclut-elle.

-Vous êtes vraiment bornée vous savez ! Plaisanta-t-il pour faire retomber la tension.

-C'est pour cela que vous m'aimez. S'adoucit-elle.

-Entre autre…

-Alors ?

-Très bien, je ne dirais rien. Concéda-t-il après quelques secondes.

-Merci, tous les deux.

-Mais attendez-vous à nous voir souvent !

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire la jeune femme. Ils lui avaient vraiment manqué. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, elle se sentait tout simplement bien, à sa place parmi eux. Ce sentiment était étrange, mais peu importait, elle était bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un peu plus tard, la doctoresse rentra. Elle avait eut le droit de quitter la base pour la nuit, puisque aucune équipe n'était en off-world. Elle se mêla aux discussions sans aucune difficulté, heureuse que son amie leur ait ouvert. Elle avait été inquiète tout l'après-midi, de la réaction de Sam. Mais visiblement elle n'aurait pas dû.

Voyant l'heure tourner, Janet invita les deux hommes à rester dîner. Daniel accepta avec joie, immédiatement. Soulignant sans le faire exprès, que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé tous ensemble. Aussitôt, il regretta sa maladresse. Mais le sourire qu'afficha la jeune femme, même aussi faible qu'il soit, le rassura.

Le médecin se leva donc et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Peu de temps après, l'archéologue emprunta le même chemin qu'elle, prétextant allez l'aider alors qu'un sourire complice apparaissait sur le visage de la scientifique et de l'adolescente.

La jeune femme était plongée dans le frigo, à la recherche d'un aliment, lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine. Visiblement elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Cela amusa le jeune homme. Malheureusement pour lui, elle lui apprit qu'elle savait qu'il était ici, aussitôt son sourire disparut, et il avança un peu plus dans la pièce.

-Je venais voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide.

-Merci c'est gentil. Dit-elle en ressortant enfin du frigo.

-Non c'est normal. De plus je voulais vous dire…Merci. Déclara-t-il en chuchotant, après avoir jeté un regard en direction du salon, pour être sûr qu'on ne les écoutait pas.

-Je n'ai rien fait, c'est elle qui a ouvert.

-Oui mais sans vous, nous ne serions pas venus. Alors merci.

-De rien, ce fut un plaisir.

-Bon alors en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Se proposa-t-il.

-Vous allez faire chauffer la sauce, pendant que je m'occupe des pâtes.

-A vos ordres madame !

Les deux amis se mirent à s'activer autour des fourneaux, préparant un repas simple mais bon, dans la bonne humeur. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, tout était prêt et la table avait été mise. Chacun y prit place autour.

Le groupe mangea dans une humeur bonne enfant. Les discussions fusaient dans tous les sens. Sam toucha à peine à son assiette. Elle avait beau être heureuse de voir ses amis, mais l'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous. Et si elle se forçait, elle savait que cela la ferait vomir. Alors tant pis, elle mangerait peu.

Elle détestait qu'ils la voient dans cet état. La savoir malade était une chose. La voir repousser son repas pour cause de nausées incessantes, en était une autre. Heureusement que pour le moment les vomissements n'étaient pas venus troubler leurs retrouvailles. Mais elle savait que cela n'allait pas tarder. Elle priait juste pour que cela arrive le plus tard possible.

Malheureusement pour elle, à peine la table venait-elle d'être débarrassée, que déjà elle courrait s'enfer dans les toilettes, vomir le peu qu'elle avait déjà avalé. Se sentant soudainement de trop, Daniel et Teal'c décidèrent de rentrer. Ils saluèrent Janet et Cassie avant de quitter la maison de l'astrophysicienne, retournant se coucher à la base.

Le lendemain matin, les deux compagnons furent rejoints par le militaire, au mess. Celui-ci avait toujours son bras en écharpe et de l'autre, il tenait son plateau. A peine venait-il de s'asseoir que déjà, il engloutissait tout son contenue. Daniel le regarda faire, alors que Teal'c levait un sourcil perplexe. Face à la mine conspiratrice qu'arborait l'archéologue.

-Alors Jack comment va votre bras ?

-Un peu douloureux mais ça va. Répondit-il entre deux bouchées. Et vous comment vont vos traductions ?

-Pas avancées ! Dit-il gaiement !

-Ah oui vous étiez chez Carter hier soir. Déclara-t-il distraitement.

-En effet.

-Toujours pas décidé à nous éclairer sur son départ ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton sarcastique.

-Ce problème est entre vous et elle. Si vous avez quelque chose à lui demander, faîtes le vous-même.

-Oh mais j'ai essayé, figurez-vous ! Mais elle ne répond pas au téléphone.

-Et bien déplacez-vous dans ce cas.

-C'est elle qui est partie en douce, pas moi. Si elle doit s'expliquer, c'est à elle de se déplacer pas à moi ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Jack…

-Non Dany boy, je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus !

-Si je peux me permettre O'Neill…

-Non vous ne pouvez pas Teal'c. Désolé du travail m'attend.

C'est un Jack presque furieux qui quitta le mess, en direction des vestiaires. Il n'avait pas envie de lire ou écrire, mais il avait besoin de se défouler un peu. Et il savait que frapper sur un sac de sable, même que d'un bras, lui ferait le plus grand bien, quitte à souffrir du côté gauche…

D'où se permettaient-ils de prendre SA défense ? Pourquoi lui donnaient-ils l'impression d'être le méchant de l'histoire ? Lui ne serait jamais parti sans leur donner la moindre explication. Et surtout sans donner de nouvelles par la suite. Mais le pire, du moins pour lui, était qu'elle refusait ses appels. Elle voulait disparaître de sa vie, très bien, il n'irait pas contre sa volonté. Il avait comprit. Cela l'avait blessé, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et même s'il l'admettait qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Rien il le savait. Alors autant abandonner tout de suite, puisque son combat était perdu d'avance. Toutes ses années, où il s'était fourvoyé, croyant avoir une place dans le cœur de cette femme…toutes ses nuits à rêver d'elle, à penser à elle…Tout ceci était fini, terminé, révolu. Toutes ses illusions s'étaient envolées au moment, où elle avait franchit la porte. Désormais il devait avancer et se reconstruire après l'ouragan Samantha…du moins s'il le pouvait.

Le militaire frappa le sac de sable encore quelques minutes, avant de retourner dans les vestiaires, complètement vidé, physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement. Il prit une bonne douche bien chaude, essayant de décontracter ses muscles endoloris par l'effort. Une fois rhabillé, il retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à elle, et tous ses rapports en retard allaient l'y aider, du moins l'espérait-il.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il referma un dossier dans un soupir bruyamment. Comment ne voulait-il pas penser à elle, alors que la plupart des missions tournaient autour d'elle. C'était une vraie torture pour son esprit. Après un dernier regard à son ordinateur, il ressortit de la pièce, décidant d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Peut-être que ça au moins, lui ferait du bien.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes, que la doctoresse courrait partout dans les couloirs du SGC, recherchant désespérément un Jack introuvable. Elle lui avait bien dit de passer à onze heures, afin qu'elle change ses bandages. Il avait même grogné en lui faisant signaler que s'était presque l'heure, à laquelle il déjeunait. Alors où était-il bien passé ? Elle avait fait un tour au mess, dans le bureau de Daniel, même dans le sien. Mais rien à faire, elle ne le trouvait pas.

Au moment où elle allait abandonner, elle le vit sortir des ascenseurs et s'avancer vers elle, une main dans la poche, ne comprenant pas son regard assassin. Après l'avoir remis à sa place, lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas que lui comme patient, elle l'entraina vers l'infirmerie, où elle lui changea ses bandages. Durant son travail, Janet tenta de lui parler de sa meilleure amie, mais à chaque fois il avait dévié le sujet.

Peu de temps après, elle eut enfin finit son dur labeur, libérant ainsi son patient. Il la remercia, s'excusant par la même occasion de son retard, avant de rejoindre le mess pour aller manger. Il alla s'installer au fond de la pièce, ne voulant pas être dérangé. Il mangea en paix, se vidant l'esprit, puis il retourna, à son plus grand malheur, à ses rapports.

Une semaine passa lentement. Jack retrouva enfin son bras gauches, pouvant ôter, à son plus grand bonheur, son écharpe. Immédiatement, il alla le défouler sur le sac, il en avait eut besoin toute la semaine, malheureusement seul son autre bras, avait pu fournir cet effort. De leur côté, Daniel et Teal'c passaient beaucoup de temps en dehors de la base. Ils allaient simplement rendre visite à leur amie, malade. A chaque fois l'archéologue tentait de convaincre le colonel de venir ou la jeune femme de l'appeler, mais à chaque fois, il se heurtait à deux murs de refus, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Il en discuta même avec la doctoresse, qui apporta beaucoup de réponse à ses questions concernant la scientifique. Si Sam était bornée, c'étai tout simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait. Même si elle réfutait cette constatation, que même un aveugle aurait pu faire, les faits étaient là. Elle ne voulait pas lui en parler, pour une seule bonne raison. Elle avait peur que le regard, qu'il portait sur elle, ne change. Elle ne voulait pas voir apparaître une lueur de pitié, lorsqu'il poserait son regard sur elle.

L'archéologue trouve cette explication des plus illogiques. Jamais son meilleur ami ne se comporterait ainsi, surtout pas avec elle, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Sam le savait pertinemment pour le connaître aussi bien que lui. Mais comme lui répondit Janet « La peur nous fait faire des choses illogiques ». Car sous ses airs de « je veux le protéger », elle avait tout simplement peur de montrer qu'elle était simplement une femme, une humaine comme les autres.

Un soir, durant la semaine, Daniel eut pour mission d'accompagner, celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, à l'hôpital. Il était heureux de pouvoir partager avec elle, une partie de sa maladie, la partie invisible de l'iceberg. Mais il remarqua très vite, qu'il n'était pas de même pour elle, qui continuait le plus possible, à dissimuler le plus de choses à ses deux amis. Alors ce fut le docteur Hayes, qui répondit à toutes ses interrogations, puisque Sam esquivait toujours ses conversations.

Il fut surprit de le voir arriver à lire en elle avec tant de facilité, alors que d'après Sam, ils ne se voyaient que six heures par semaine. Daniel fut encore plus surpris, lorsqu'il en entendit de la bouche de la jeune femme, qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien que ce qu'elle voulait montrer, après que le docteur Hayes est réitéré deux fois la même question. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir son malaise ? Comment lui, cet étranger y était-il arrivé, après avoir échangé seulement trois mots avec elle ?

Durant son échange avec le médecin, la scientifique ne jeta pas un seul regard à son meilleur ami. Malgré leur amitié à toute épreuve, elle avait honte d'admettre devant lui, qu'elle allait mal. Alors que lui et Teal'c faisait tout pour la faire sourire ou pour lui remonter le moral. Le soulagement de leur avoir tout avoué, avait vite était remplacé, par la peur et le noir, s'accaparant son esprit, pour ne plus le lâcher, et ce malgré leur présence.

Oh elle était heureuse d'avoir le soutien de ses deux amis, dans sa maladie. C'était si fort, si intense, qu'elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir leur rendre la pareille. Mais elle s'en voulait d'avoir ouvert ce jour là, de leur avoir imposé ce combat qui n'était pas le leur. Elle aurait préféré les laisser dans leur illusion. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir craqué si facilement, si tôt. Elle les aimait et ne souhaitait pas voir leur moral se décomposer au fur et à mesure que sa maladie gagnerait du terrain sur son cœur. Comment avait-elle pu les embarquer dans tout ça ? Malgré le bonheur ressentit de les avoir auprès d'elle, elle regrettait. Bien plus que ce que le médecin pouvait imaginer.

Dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, un silence pesant avait prit possession des lieux. L'un ne sachant pas quel sujet aborder, l'autre ayant honte que son meilleur ami, son frère, l'ait vu si vulnérable. Au bout d'interminables minutes, Daniel se gara devant l'allée de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ouvrit la portière, mais l'archéologue l'arrêta dans son élan.

-N'oubliez pas que nous sommes là Sam.

-Je le sais Daniel. Déclara-t-elle après quelques instants, tout en lui faisant face.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui. Bien, merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

-De rien. Nous passerons vous voir avec Teal'c après demain, car demain nous serons en mission. Expliqua-t-il.

-D'accord. Bonne soirée.

-Vous aussi.

La jeune femme descendit de la voiture et son ami démarra, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le perron. A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte d'entrée, que déjà elle se précipitait, en la faisant claquer dernière, vers les toilettes. Une vague de nausée venait de l'assaillir, et elle n'arrivait pas à la contenir.

Cassie qui était en train de préparer le repas dans la cuisine, entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander qui venait d'arriver, elle le savait parfaitement, au bruit des pas précipités. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Sam ne méritait vraiment pas ça. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour la Terre, qui avait eut la mauvaise idée de lui infliger tout ça ? Tout en continuant à se poser des questions, l'adolescente finit de cuisiner.

_« Activation de la porte non-programmé, je répète, activation de la porte non-programmé ! »_

C'était pas vrai ! Il était vraiment impossible de dormir dans cette base. Il avait une mission dans…cinq heures bon sang ! Il n'avait pas très bien dormi jusqu'à maintenant, alors si en plus on le réveillait…Il avait rêvé d'elle, encore une fois. Il l'avait imaginé mourante d'une quelconque maladie. Lui,qui n'aspirait qu'à la paix pour se remettre d'elle, n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Son esprit tentait par tous les moyens de le faire culpabiliser. Mais il n'y arriverait pas, Ah ça non il n'irait pas la voir, pas si elle ne lui demandait pas…

Dans un soupir bruyant, le colonel changea de position, tentant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, en vain. Puis voyant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, le militaire décida de se lever et il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, où il prit une bonne douche bien chaude, avant d'aller avaler un café au mess. A moitié endormi sur la table, il ne pensa à rien. Parfois l'image de son second, souriant, ou triste, venait s'imposer à sa vue. Mais il la balayait d'un coup de cils. Il rejoignit ensuite la salle de sport, ressentant le besoin de se défouler un peu sur quelque chose.

Cela lui fit le plus grand bien, taper contre un sac de sable, contre sa colère…contre sa douleur. Celle de ne plus la voir, celle de l'avoir imaginée mourante, sans lui à ses côtés. Son épaule était un peu douloureuse, mais peu importait, il avait besoin de ça pour oublier ce rêve atroce, qui le hantait depuis lors.

Il resta là des heures, à cogner inlassablement sur ce pushing-ball. Si Daniel n'était pas venu le chercher, pour aller se changer, il en aurait sûrement oublié la mission. Son esprit était trop occupé à essayer de se noyer dans un océan de néant. Mais l'inoubliable ne pouvait être oublié…Surtout quand son cœur n'arrêtait pas lui hurler de faire plus que de l'appeler. Mais comme toujours il n'écoutait que la raison, celle qu'il avait fabriqué de toute pièce, afin qu'elle soit toujours d'accord avec lui. Car sa vraie raison, celle oubliée au fond de son esprit, était pour une fois en harmonie avec ses sentiments…

-SG-1 êtes-vous prêt ? S'enquit le général.

-Comme toujours mon général ! Vous savez pertinemment que je suis friand de ses petits cailloux ! Plaisanta Jack.

-Je le sais colonel ! Bien retour dans trois heures.

-A vos ordres mon général !

L'équipe passa la porte, qui se referma derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de l'autre côté du vortex, ils furent troublés de découvrir les couleurs du paysage, du moins un instant. Le ciel était coloré d'un rouge flamboyant, alors que la végétation tirée plus sur un bleu presque turquoise. Face au grand anneau de Naquada, les vestiges d'un temple s'élevaient, au plus grand bonheur de l'archéologue.

Celui-ci s'avança presque en courant, vers les ruines, son caméscope en main et déjà prêt à filmer. Teal'c et jack, de leur côté, instaurèrent un périmètre de sécurité, que Daniel ne sembla même pas remarquer, trop excité à l'idée de découvrir de nouvelles informations sur les peuples anciens. Une fois sûr qu'ils étaient seul ici, le jaffa et le colonel vinrent s'asseoir près de leur ami, qui ne releva pas la tête. Il se mit à leur expliquer avec enthousiasme ce qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir, grâce aux traductions. Mais le militaire le stoppa dans son élan, sentant une migraine arriver.

Alors qu'à peine une heure et demie venait de s'écouler, l'ancien prima d'Apophis, décida de refaire une ronde. Jack se proposa de venir, mais Teal'c déclina son offre, disant simplement que quelqu'un devait rester auprès du docteur Jackson. En réalité, il avait senti son manque de motivation à se lever, il avait donc tout simplement décidé de le laisser tranquille. C'était donc tout seul, qu'il disparut dans la forêt avoisinante.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence régna dans la petite clairière. L'un était trop occupé à fouiller, et de tout façon s'il essayait de parler, l'autre l'en empêchait. Il se contentait donc de fouiller et de filmer tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et le second admirait la nature qui peuplait cette planète, regretta durant une seconde, l'absence de la scientifique. Il l'imaginait déjà face à ce paysage. Ces yeux auraient brillé d'excitation et elle se serait empressée de lui expliquer la source de ces couleurs, avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant venant de découvrir ses cadeaux de noël. Cette image le fit sourire, malgré lui…elle lui manquait vraiment.

-Elle vous manque, pas vrai ? Déclara, plus qu'il ne questionna l'archéologue, sans avoir besoin de le regarder.

-Qui ça Daniel ? Demanda-t-il exaspéré qu'il ait lu en lui.

-Sam, elle vous manque.

-Comme à vous. Répondit-il évasivement. A la différence qu'elle a coupé tous les ponts avec moi.

-Il y a une raison pour ça.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait !

-Je sais. Mais elle a une bonne raison, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense.

-Et bien tant mieux pour elle. Dit-il un peu irrité.

-Jack !

-Quoi ? J'ai tout fait pour elle ! J'ai été la voir et je lui ai dit plus d'une fois que si elle voulait se confier elle pouvait…

-Mais il y a des choses, dont elle croit ne pas pouvoir vous parler. Coupa le jeune homme.

-Comme ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Allez la voir.

-Dan…

-O'Neill ? Appela le jaffa, dans la radio.

-Oui Teal'c ?

-On a de la visite.

-Bien on rentre ! Dépêchez-vous.

-Bien reçu.

-Daniel on remballe !

-Allez la voir Jack.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le docteur Jackson réunit tout son matériel, avant de se mettre à courir vers la porte, alors que des bruits de tirs commençaient à se faire entendre derrière lui. Lorsque le Jaffa sortit de la forêt, le militaire se précipita vers lui, couvrant ses arrières, pendant que l'archéologue entrait les coordonnées de la Terre sur le panneau de contrôle.

Très vite Teal'c arriva à la hauteur du militaire, et ils rejoignirent à reculons leur ami. Le vortex étant stable et le code d'identification déjà envoyé, Daniel passa en premier la porte. Il fut suivit par l'ancien prima d'Apophis. Au moment de passer à son tour, un tir érafla le bras du militaire, le blessant de nouveau. Il sauta dans le vortex, en appuyant sur la blessure sanguinolente.

Lorsqu'il arriva en salle d'embarquement, il partit à l'infirmerie immédiatement. Un infirmier se mit à lui courir après, voulant lui poser un pansement, malheureusement pour lui, il était trop lent et Jack entra dans la grande pièce, alors qu'il était à une trentaine de mètre derrière lui. Janet vint s'occuper de lui. Elle l'installa sur un lit et alla chercher un kit de suture. Elle désinfecta tout d'abord la plaie, puis la recousue, après avoir anesthésié l'épaule. Le militaire s'amusa à râler. Le tir avait retouché le même endroit que la dernière fois, rouvrant la cicatrice. Il allait de nouveau porter son bras en écharpe et ce pendant deux semaines cette fois. Elle fit ensuite passer au colonel la batterie de tests habituels, avant d'aller commencer à tout analyser.

-Comment vous sentez-vous O'Neill ? Demanda Teal'c en arrivant près de lui.

-Bien et perplexe !

-Je ne comprends pas votre perplexité.

-Cela vient de Daniel. Expliqua simplement Jack.

-Que vous a dit le docteur Jackson ?

-Que Carter croit qu'elle ne peut pas me parler de certaines choses. Vous devez savoir de quoi il retourne.

-En effet.

-Et ? Demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

-Vous devriez le demander vous-même au major Carter, en allant la voir à son domicile. Répondit le jaffa.

-Je vois. Désespéra-t-il. Bon et bien à tout à l'heure mon cher Teal'c.

Pour toute réponse, l'ancien prima d'Apophis s'inclina en avant, alors que jack sautait du lit et commençait à sortir de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, pour se changer mais surtout pour réfléchir. Penser à tout ce que lui cachait ses amis. A tout ce que signifiaient ces cachotteries…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le militaire sortit des vestiaires, propre et changé. Il avait encore vingt minutes avant que le débriefing ne commence. Il décida donc d'aller embêter un peu son meilleur ami, qui devait déjà être en train de travailler sur ses traductions. A sa grande surprise, il l'entendit parler. N'entendant pas de réponse, il comprit qu'il était au téléphone. Lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son second, il s'arrêta net et tendit l'oreille. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il écoutait aux portes, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce que l'archéologue disait.

-Mais non Sam ça ira tu verras…la mission d'aujourd'hui ?...oui j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes, mais je n'ai pas pu tout étudier…On s'est fait attaquer…Mais oui tout le monde va bien, enfin Jack a été touché à l'épaule…Ne t'inquiète pas, Janet a dit que ce n'était pas grave…Mais oui, il a juste deux semaine avec le bras en écharpe…Je dois te laisser Sam, on se voit ce soir…bye.

Que cela signifiait-il ? Elle était partie sans donner une seule nouvelle et voilà qu'elle s'inquiétait sur son état de santé ? Que se passait-il pour qu'elle refuse de lui parler à lui directement ? Pourquoi refusait-elle toujours de lui parler ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il avait tenté de s'excuser, mais il s'était heurté à un mur de silence. Rahhh il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour le mettre dans cet état !

Lorsqu'il entendit le combiné être raccroché, Jack se reprit, sortant de ses esprits et fit mine d'arriver à l'instant, une main dans la poche, affichant un air nonchalant. Il parla un peu avec Daniel, avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de débriefing, tout en discutant de tout et de rien dans les couloirs.

Peu de temps plus tard, Jack était penché sur son rapport. Ayant de nouveau son bras blessé, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il était arrivé à se concentrer. L'idée d'être en vacances plus tôt, l'y avait aidé. Malheureusement il eut mal aux yeux, à force de trop lire. Il se les frotta donc mais son regard tomba ensuite, sur la seule photo d'SG-1 qui ornait son bureau. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle avait été prise. C'était il y avait un an. Tout le monde s'était réunit chez Janet, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Cassie. La jeune fille avait insistée pour prendre une photo du groupe en civil. Teal'c, à droite, portait un tee-shirt noir avec un pantalon beige. Daniel à sa droite, était revêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Sam au milieu, s'était habillée d'une robe bleue qui lui tombait sur les genoux et qui venait s'attacher dans son cou. Et enfin il y avait lui, portant simplement une chemise blanche et un pantalon beige. Ce qui le frappa était le regard complice qu'il échangeait avec son second. Il était si explicite que personne, ne pouvait ne pas voir l'amour qui les liait.

Face à cette photographie, Jack lâcha un soupir. Comment en étaient-ils venus à tout ça ? Comment avaient-ils pu autant s'éloigner ? Pour la première fois depuis son départ, il s'avoua qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il souffrait de son absence. Pourquoi était-elle partie sans rien lui expliquer ? Il avait beau ne pas être aussi intelligente qu'elle, il savait qu'il aurait comprit si elle avait essayé de lui dire pourquoi…Il allait lui demander. Peu importait qu'elle ne réponde pas à ses appels, il irait la voir. Il allait mettre son égo de côté et aller chez elle. Il n'en partirait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas toute l'histoire.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il attrapa son blouson et partit presque en courant dans les couloirs, en direction des ascenseurs. La détermination était lisible dans son regard. La voir, venait de devenir un besoin vital. Sa raison s'était rangée du côté de son cœur, l'obligeant à avancer toujours plus vite vers elle, vers cette femme qu'il voulait redécouvrir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à courir, surprenant plusieurs soldats, venant dans l'autre sens. Même son épaule endolorie, n'arriva pas à calmer sa course.

De son bureau, Daniel avait entendu le bruit de ses pas et avait relevé la tête. Il vit son meilleur ami passer. Vu l'énergie et la détermination qu'il dégageait, il savait où il se rendait, il ne pouvait aller que la voir elle. Il était temps. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, SG-1 allait de nouveau être réunit, reformant enfin une vraie famille. Il espérait seulement que Sam accepte de lui ouvrir…

Arrivé devant les ascenseurs, Jack l'appela en appuya sur le bouton en plastique. La chance semblait être avec lui visiblement, car les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Sans attendre davantage, il pénétra à l'intérieur et appuya sur l'étage du parking. Commença alors la lente ascension vers la surface. Il eut l'impression que la remontée durait des heures. Plus d'une fois il lâcha un soupir, en regardant les étages défiler. Il essaya de rester en place, mais il n'y parvint pas, ayant besoin de bouger. Il fit alors les cents pas. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'arrêta l'ascenseur de sa course. Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent à l'étage demandé, il vécut ce moment comme une libération. C'était étrange. Il se mit alors à chercher son véhicule parmi ceux du personnel du SGC.

Bon sang où pouvait-il bien l'avoir mis ? Il avait normalement sa propre place, mais non comme un abruti, il avait décidé de la mettre ailleurs. Il était certain de l'avoir garé près de celle de Daniel, mais où était le véhicule de Spacemonkey ? Là était toute la question. Pff bon sang de bonsoir, mais où était-elle ?

Après quinze minutes de recherche intensive, il la trouva enfin. Il fût surpris de se voir lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Mais il l'avait fait sans vraiment y pense, plus comme un réflexe, son comportement était vraiment étrange. Peut-être que sa blessure avait aussi touché une partie de son cerveau sans le savoir. Il secoua la tête, avant de monter dans son 4X 4, il fallait vraiment qu'il évite de réfléchir. D'ailleurs en appliquant son propre conseil, il enleva son écharpe, ayant besoin de son second bras pour conduire. Peu importait sa blessure, il devait la voir. Il démarra et quitta le parking, prenant le chemin de la maison de la jeune femme.

Une fois garé derrière la voiture de son second, il coupa le moteur de son véhicule et regarda la maison de la scientifique quelques instants. Tout était calme, comme s'il n'y avait personne, mais l'automobile de Sam prouvait le contraire. De plus le silence régnant, le mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il était là pour cacher quelque chose de terrible. Et même si elle était sortie, il attendrait son retour. Non rien ne le ferait partir, il était décidé, il saurait tout aujourd'hui. Il ne s'en irait pas sans avoir eu des réponses à ses questions.

Peu importait si elle le mettait à la porte, ou si elle refusait d'ouvrir, il s'assiérait sur les marches de son perron et attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de lui parler. Ils étaient amis bon sang, et entre amis on devait tout se dire. Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle fait avec Daniel et Teal'c et pas avec lui ? Peut-être parce que tout comme elle, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais peut-être un peu plus…

Non il ne fallait pas qu'il pense, ce n'était plus l'heure pour ça. Il devait simplement agir désormais. Il sorti donc de son 4X4 et remonta l'allée d'un pas déterminé. Une fois face à la porte close, il sentit l'angoisse naître au creux de son ventre et une boule s'y forma vicieusement. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui. Mais avant que tout courage ne déserte son corps, il appuya sur la sonnerie.

Commença alors ce qui lui sembla une longue attente. Il réitéra son geste au bout de quelques centièmes de seconde, croyant qu'il s'était écoulé presque cinq minutes. Par ce geste, il s'empêchait de penser, il empêchait son cerveau de se mettre en marche. Heureusement pour ses nerfs, il entendit soudain la porte être déverrouillée et il la vit s'ouvrir.

-Daniel je vous ai déjà dit, de ne plus sonner lorsque vous…viendrez. Finit Sam avec une petite voix, avant que celle-ci ne se fasse plus dure. Que faites-vous là ?

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Jack. Il était trop choqué par l'état de la jeune femme. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la retrouver ainsi. Elle était encore plus maigre que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Ses cernes s'étaient agrandies et assombries. Elle semblait vraiment fatiguée, malgré le masque de bonne humeur qu'elle affichait. Et sa peau était encore plus pâle que la porcelaine elle-même. Mais ce qui attira surtout le regard du colonel fut le foulard qu'elle portait sur la tête. Depuis quand la grande Samantha Carter aux revendications féministes, se voilait-elle ? Mais surtout pourquoi le faisait-elle ?

-Que faites-vous là mon colonel ? Perdit-elle patience.

-Etant donné votre statut actuel, vous pouvez m'appelez Jack. Déclara-t-il, se surprenant lui-même de ces paroles.

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question !

-Depuis quand vous voilez-vous ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

-Ecoutez, se reprit-il, si je suis venu ici, c'est pour tenter de renouer des liens, pas pour nous disputer. Et je tenais également à m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu, le jour où vous êtes partie.

-Excuses acceptées, vous pouvez y aller.

-Sam…

-Vous vouliez vous excuser, vous voilà pardonné. Du travail m'attend !

-Pourquoi me repoussez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne…

La jeune femme ne put continuer sa phrase, partant en courant vers les toilettes, une main posée sur sa bouche. Le militaire, en profita pour pénétrer dans la demeure et se diriger vers la cuisine, afin de préparer un verre d'eau à la scientifique. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le placard, il tomba sur plusieurs boîtes de médicaments, qu'il prit en main, intrigués. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?

Dans la salle de bains, la jeune femme se passait un peu d'eau sur le visage, priant de toute ses force, pour que son supérieur soit parti, pour qu'il n'ait pas agit comme il le ferait en temps normal. Mais à quoi bon espérer ? Elle le connaissait, tout comme lui la connaissait. A cet instant il devait être debout, devant la cheminée, observant les photos qui l'ornaient. Il devait sûrement se poser mille questions, attendant avec impatience d'avoir toutes les réponses. Aurait-elle un jour la force de lui avouer la vérité, arriverait-elle à lui dire qu'elle était aussi faible que les autres et que la maladie coulait dans ses veines ? Pour la question sur le foulard, elle pouvait toujours lui mentir, prétextant faire le ménage avant son arrivée. Mais pour la seconde, elle n'avait pas de réponse. Enfin si, mais elle ne pouvait le lui dire, ayant trop de tabou de non-dit entre eux, trop de mots contenus dans une seule phrase, une ligne d'un règlement…Peut-être trouverait-elle un mensonge face à lui, qui sait…

Sam souffla doucement, essayant de se donner un peu de courage, avant de devoir lui faire face. Elle contempla son reflet quelques instants dans le miroir. Un envie de le briser se mit à alimenter ses veines, elle voulait détruire cette image morbide que lui renvoyer ce morceau de glace. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle le savait. Alors elle se détourna et sortit de la salle de bain, pour rejoindre le salon.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, son regard se posa machinalement près de la cheminée, mais elle ne vit personne. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était assis sur le fauteuil, lui faisant dos. Elle le vit penché en avant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage, elle savait qu'il était en train de réfléchir, mais à quoi ? Lorsqu'elle avança encore de deux pas, elle su à quoi il pensait. Devant lui, sur la petite table basse, étaient étalées toutes les boîtes de médicaments de son traitement. Elle resta interdite, ne bougeant plus. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de fuir loin d'ici, afin de ne pas avoir à lui fournir d'explications, et l'envie de lui hurler dessus, sur le fait d'avoir fouillé dans ses placards.

-Qu'est-ce que tout cela veux dire ? Murmura-t-il, visiblement étant lui-même en train d'essayer de chercher une explication à tout ça.

Trop tard pour la fuite, pensa-t-elle, elle avait été repérée. Et puis de toute manière, elle devait avouer, qu'avec le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait, elle n'aurait pas été bien loin. Alors elle n'avait plus le choix, elle était prise au piège, elle devait tout lui dire. Car elle le savait, il ne se laisserait plus berner par ses mensonges…Mais comment lui dire qu'elle était malade ? Comment lui avouer le lourd fardeau reposant sur son cœur fatigué ?

Sans un mot, elle s'avança jusqu'au canapé, où elle s'assit. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, c'était beaucoup trop dur pour elle. Elle joignit ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de trouver la force de lui parler. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge, aucun mot ne voulait sortir de son esprit. Elle pouvait encore essayer de lui mentir, dire qu'une amie à elle était malade et qu'elle était chargée de lui amener son traitement…Même dans sa tête cela sonner faux. Pourtant elle voulait encore le laisser dans sa bulle d'illusion, elle pouvait encore…

Non elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir à lui, pas à cet homme que son cœur réclamait…Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui avouer sa maladie, elle ne pouvait le décevoir, elle ne voulait pas voir la pitié envahir son regard, elle ne le supporterait pas…

Vicieusement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle tenta de regarder un point invisible, se trouvant à l'opposé de son regard perçant, afin de les ravaler. Mais malheureusement, elles se mirent à couler sur ses joues, contre sa volonté. En à peine une seconde, elles venaient de trahir son lourd secret, de mettre à jour son mensonge. Tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait. Bien au contraire, tout autour d'elle s'effondrait sans qu'elle ne puisse interagir dessus. Et pour dire vrai cela lui pesait de rien pouvoir contrôler.

Voyant la détresse de son second, Jack se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il s'installa près d'elle, sur le canapé. D'une voix douce, il tenta de la rassurer. Ne la voyant pas réagir, et le besoin s'en faisant sentir, il la prit dans ses bras, tout contre lui, essayant de la calmer. Il voulait tout simplement qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle se confit à lui, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Ce mur de silence ne lui ressemblait pas. De plus, il ne supportait pas d'être mit ainsi à l'écart de tout ça. Oh bien sûr il pouvait la comprendre, lui-même avait toujours eut du mal à parler, mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se tramait.

Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle sur son corps, elle se dégagea doucement de la chaleur des bras du colonel. Il avait le droit de savoir la vérité. Après tout, il avait toujours été là pour elle, il l'avait toujours épaulé…Lentement, le regard posé sur ses genoux, elle se mit à dénouer son foulard. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, empêchant la montée de nouveaux sanglots. Comment allait-il réagir face à tout ça ? Face à son mensonge ? Face à sa maladie ? D'une main presque tremblante, elle ôta le bout de tissus, mettant à nu son crâne chauve. Dans un geste incontrôlé, elle retint sa respiration, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

Jack qui jusqu'alors avait été dans l'attente, ne bougeait plus désormais, observant avec surprise et effroi le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait eut le temps de penser à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ça. Comment avait-elle réussi à lui cacher ça, et surtout pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle refusé son soutien, en lui mentant délibérément ? Il savait que quelque chose clochait après sa première opération, mais comme un abruti il s'était refusé d'y penser, pour ne pas penser à elle…Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Beaucoup trop de question se bousculait à cet instant, dans sa tête. Et pourtant à travers cet épais nuage, une seule certitude transparaissait. Elle s'était imposée à lui naturellement : il ferait tout pour l'aider dans ce combat, qu'elle avait commencé sans lui.

Dans un geste qui surprit la jeune femme autant que lui, il la prit contre lui, la serrant de toutes ses forces sur son cœur. Il aurait tant aimé savoir quoi dire, mais lui et les mots avaient toujours été en froid. Alors à défaut de parler, il avait préféré agir, en sentant un besoin incontrôlable. Il la sentit s'accrocher à lui avec toute la force dont elle disposait. La sentir si faible, alors qu'il la connaissait si forte, le bouleversa bien plus que se qu'il se l'avoua. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle face à ce qui lui arrivait ?

-Pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-il, mais sans aucun reproche dans la voix.

Il la sentit alors bouger, afin de se séparer de lui. Il reprit sa place, le dos bien droit. Elle remit son foulard, redissimulant son cancer aux yeux du monde. Ses yeux n'osaient toujours pas le regarder, ayant peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir dans les siens. Elle ramena ses mains sur ses genoux. Visiblement elle cherchait ses mots. Alors il ne la brusqua pas, attendant simplement qu'elle ne se mette à parler de son plein gré.

-Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous plongez. Finit-elle par dire. Je voulais simplement vous protéger, vous et les autres.

-C'est vous qui avez besoin d'être protégée, pas moi.

-Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau. Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Vous ne le serez jamais. Réfuta-t-il en essayant de capter son regard fuyant.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, vous ne l'avez jamais vécu…

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Affirma-t-il.

Ces simples mots la touchèrent bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. De plus son manque de force, dû aux médicaments, la rendait d'autant plus sensible. Alors ce trop plein d'émotion, de tendre eurent raison d'elle. Elle finit par craquer complètement, laissant les larmes couler sur son visage, sans avoir de les arrêter, dans sanglot secouèrent son corps. Immédiatement, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer chaleureusement. Elle avait besoin de lui, de son soutien, de sa force…

A cet instant, elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle laissa transparaître le seul sentiment qu'elle s'entêtait à dissimuler aux autres : la peur. Elle était bien plus terrifiée que ce qu'elle leur avait montré. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de vivre la même chose que son amie Amber. Elle était pétrifiée à l'idée de se battre peut-être en vain, au lieu de profiter pleinement du peu de temps qu'il lui restait…

Elle avait besoin de lui pour apaiser ses peurs. Elle savait qu'il serait assez fort pour deux, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la ménager lorsqu'elle baisserait les bras. Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour elle. Pourtant elle regrettait quelque part qu'il ait tout appris. Elle connaissait l'enfer qu'allait être les prochains mois. Elle savait ce qu'il allait vivre et elle n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer tout ça. Mais était-ce à elle de choisir pour lui ? Avait-elle réellement le droit de ne rien lui dire ? Et si en découvrant ce qui l'attendait il se mettait à la fuir, que ferait-elle ? Le laisser dans l'ignorance était une chose, mais le voir la repousser en était une autre. Et dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à y survivre.

-J'ai si peur. Laissa-t-elle échapper, très bas.

-Je suis là maintenant, vous verrez tout ira bien. La rassura-t-il.

Il resserra un peu son étreinte autour d'elle. Il voyait pour la première fois la vraie Samantha Carter, avec ses doutes, ses peurs, sa fragilité. Et il devait avouer qu'il aimait aussi cette facette d'elle, celle plus femme, qu'elle ne lui laissait jamais voir. Alors il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils étaient une équipe et qu'ils devaient se serrer les coudes, mais surtout parce que c'était ELLE. Parce que tout ce qui la touchait, le touchait également. Alors ils sortiraient ensemble de cette épreuve et peu importait si cela allait être dur, douloureux ou fatiguant. Il ne faiblirait pas, car elle avait besoin de lui.

Lorsque les larmes de la jeune femme se tarirent enfin, elle se recula légèrement, cherchant dans le regard noisette de son supérieur, une quelconque trace de pitié ou de compassion. Mais elle n'y trouva que tendresse et soutien. Alors y puisant un peu de courage, elle se mit à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Il ne la brusqua pas. Il lui offrait simplement la présence dont elle avait besoin lorsque son récit devenait trop douloureux, et qu'il sentait ses mains se crisper et trembler dans les siennes.

Il se rendait compte peu à peu du calvaire qu'elle avait vécue ses dernières semaines et s'en voulu d'avoir été en colère contre elle, mais surtout de ne pas avoir vu les vraies raisons de leur dispute. Comment avait-il pu croire à tous ses mensonges, sans voir la vérité dans ses yeux ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Sam dut lire dans son regard, qu'il s'en voulait, car elle posa une main sur sa joue, le rassurant sur le comportement qu'il avait eu. Tout était de sa faute, pas de la sienne. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il s'éloigne naturellement. Alors elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en veule à cause d'elle, à cause de son plan qui avait marchait à merveille grâce à son dévouement. Car elle avait anticipé sa réaction, sachant à l'avance quoi dire pour le faire réagir. Même elle, à sa place, aurait agit comme lui.

Mais ce moment entre eux fut interrompu lorsque Sam remarqua quelque chose.

-Oh mon dieu vous saignez à l'épaule !

-Aïe, je sens qu'un doc de notre connaissance va me passer un savon. Plaisanta-t-il en grimaçant.

-C'est votre blessure ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui. Normalement j'ai une écharpe, mais elle est restée dans la voiture. Avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'avais besoin de mes deux bras pour conduire correctement.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux mon colonel. Le gronda-t-elle.

-Premièrement c'est Jack et deuxièmement, si s'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter.

-Ne bougez pas, dit-elle, touchée par ses mots, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer la plaie et de quoi changer le bandage.

La jeune femme se leva, un peu trop vite. Elle perdit l'équilibre. Heureusement grâce à ses réflexes militaires, le colonel la rattrapa en la collant un peu trop à son torse. Leur regard s'accrochèrent, pour ne plus se quitter. Dans un geste lent, leur visage s'étaient rapprochés, et n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sam pouvait sentir l'odeur de cet homme, qui lui avait tant manqué. Ce mélange ambré et suave qui avait l'habitude de l'enivrer. Son regard azur redessina les courbes de son visage, avant de tomber sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, où un souffle lent s'échappait. Dans un geste irréfléchi, elle humidifia les siennes, attendant visiblement la suite.

Mais un bruit à l'extérieur les fit réagir, coupant court à leur moment. La scientifique baissa la tête, tout en rougissant, avant de bafouiller quelque chose et de s'éloigner de lui à grand pas. Jack eut l'impression qu'elle le fuyait vers la salle de bain, le laissant seul en plein milieu du salon. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, ce qui venait de se passer, mais il n'avait pas envie de se poser de question, pas maintenant. Alors dans un geste mécanique, il se rassit sur le canapé, attendant le retour de l'astrophysicienne, alors que le tissu blanc de sa chemise, se teintait de rouge, au niveau de son épaule blessée.

Peu de temps plus tard, Sam revint dans la pièce les bras chargés. Elle posa tout ce qu'elle tenait sur la petite table basse. Puis sans le regarder, elle lui demanda d'ôter sa chemise, pendant qu'elle irait chercher l'écharpe dans son véhicule. Il lui tendit les clefs et il vit presque courir à l'extérieur, pendant qu'il déboutonnait les premiers boutons de son vêtement.

Dehors, la jeune femme s'arrêta quelques instants sur le perron, essayant de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Elle profita également de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour tenter d'apaiser le feu coulant dans ses veines. Ce torrent de lave qu'elle ne croyait plus ressentir, à cause d'un corps mourant. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'elle se sentait aussi vivante. Cet homme avait vraiment le don de lui faire ressentir ce qu'aucun autre ne pouvait.

Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, redevenant peu à peu maîtresse de son propre corps. Puis elle se dirigea calmement vers la voiture de son supérieur. Elle y récupéra l'écharpe médicale, avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle retrouva un Jack, torse nu, debout en plein milieu de son salon. Immédiatement, son visage blême, se teinta d'une couleur rouge. Cet homme n'avait vraiment rien à envier aux jeunes recrues, pensa-t-elle, avant de se fustiger de tenir de tel propos à l'encontre de son supérieur direct. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une adolescente, fantasmant sur un garçon de son lycée. Elle secoua la tête, afin de reprendre contenance et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Elle remarqua alors, qu'il avait déjà enlevé son bandage.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir, posant l'écharpe à côté de lui, tout en gardant une certaine distance. Elle se retourna ensuite, pour attraper un coton et le désinfectant. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle lui fit croire. Elle avait surtout besoin de se calmer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu, alors pourquoi son corps réagissait-il ainsi ? Pff elle était pitoyable, malade et pitoyable. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, avant qu'il ne le remarque.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Trop tard, pensa-t-elle, il avait remarqué son trouble. Pff maintenant elle devait faire bonne figure, pour lui faire croire que cela venait de son cancer. Elle souffla le plus silencieusement possible, et se retourna en souriant…faiblement. Rah fichue maladie ! Seule sa volonté lui obéissait. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose à son corps pourtant, juste un sourire.

-Sam vous allez bien ? Réitéra-t-il, inquiet face à son silence.

-Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Certaine.

Durant quelques secondes, elle vit son regard chocolat la sonder, essayant de voir si elle lui mentait une nouvelle fois. Mais il ne trouva dans ses yeux que fatigue et désespoir. A cette vision, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment pouvait-elle perdre espoir ? Comment, alors qu'elle était entourée, pouvait-elle se sentir aussi seule ? Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait-il à elle ? Elle ne le méritait vraiment pas.

Lentement la jeune femme approcha ses mains du torse du militaire. Elle posa la première sur l'épaule saine, alors que l'autre, tenant un coton allait tamponner avec douceur sa blessure. Malgré sa délicatesse et sa volonté de ne pas lui faire mal, Jack ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Immédiatement Sam s'excusa, mais il la rassura, lui disant que ses gestes étaient parfaits. Elle continua donc son travail, plaçant ensuite un nouveau bandage. Doucement, elle posa le dernier morceau de sparadrap.

Le colonel se mit à sourire, pour le remercier, et elle lui rendit. C'est à cet instant que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Daniel, Teal'c et Cassie sur son seuil. Face à leur regard moqueur et plus qu'expressif, la scientifique ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le militaire, de son côté, attrapa sa chemise et la remis sans hâte.

-Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuit pas ici ! On peut repasser un peu plus tard si vous voulez ? Se moqua l'archéologue.

-Ne dîtes pas de bêtise Dany Boy. Si Sam et moi faisions ce que vous sous-entendez, nous aurions pris nos précautions pour ne pas vous voir débarquer ainsi. Répondit son meilleur ami.

-Sam ? Dit-il malicieusement.

-N'est-elle pas civile pour le moment ?

-Allez ça suffit vous deux, sinon au lit sans regarder les Simpsons. Plaisanta l'adolescente. Qui veut boire quoi ?

-Une bière pour moi, coca light pour Carter et des jus de fruit pour les restants. Passa commande le militaire.

-Hey ! S'exclama Daniel.

-Pas d'alcool Spacemonkey, vous savez que vous ne le tenez pas !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Je crains qu'O'Neill ait raison docteur Jackson. Déclara le jaffa.

-Traite ! Je ne vous prêterai plus mon lecteur DVD pour regarder Star Wars.

-J'en commanderai donc un à votre Père Noël. Répondit simplement Teal'c.

-Vous ne lui avez toujours pas dit ? Fut surpris Jack.

-Je ne pouvais pas lui briser le cœur.

-Mouais. Dit-il peu convaincu.

-Venez, vous asseoir. Les invita la propriétaire des lieux.

La soirée fut agitée. SG-1 rattrapait le temps perdu. A aucun moment on ne parla de la maladie de la jeune femme, pourtant personne ne pouvait l'oublier. De plus deux fois, Sam quitta le groupe, pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle y restait quelques minutes, puis revenait dans le salon, encore plus pâle qu'à son départ. Jack la soupçonnait d'avoir même pleurée la seconde fois, mais il ne put le prouver, la jeune femme étant passée professionnelle dans l'art de la dissimulation. Mais la voir dans cet état, lui faisait vraiment mal, il aurait tant voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Vers vingt-et-un heure trente, Teal'c et Daniel décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Le militaire prit la même décision, voulant laisser son second se reposer. Cette dernière les raccompagna jusque sur le perron, pendant que Cassie commençait à ranger le salon, et ce malgré la demande de la scientifique de tout laisser en place. Dehors l'archéologue et le jaffa étreignirent leur ami, lui promettant de l'appeler le lendemain. Puis ils prirent le chemin de leur véhicule, avant de rentrer chez eux.

Jack et Sam se faisaient désormais face, visiblement mal à l'aise. Sans réfléchir, le militaire serra son ancien second dans ses bras. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il en avait eu besoin, comme pour se convaincre que tout était réel, et qu'il ne rêvait pas une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme répondit avec chaleur à l'étreinte. Malheureusement la douleur de son épaule se réveilla.

-Oh pardon, j'avais oublié votre blessure.

-Ce n'est rien. La rassura-t-il.

-Vous ne pouvez pas conduire avec votre écharpe. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Comme tout à l'heure, je l'enlèverais.

-Et vous referez saignez votre épaule ?

-C'est un risque à courir.

-Et qui vous la soignera ?

-Aïe, c'est vrai que je n'aurais plus mon infirmière préférée. Plaisanta-t-il, lui arrachant un sourire. Tant pis je me débrouillerais, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Non, vous ne conduirez pas Jack. Dit-elle.

-Si je ne conduis pas, comment vais-je rentrer chez moi Sam?

-Vu que Daniel et Teal'c sont partis, je ne vois plus qu'une solution.

-Qui est ?

-Dormir à la maison. Déclara-t-elle simplement. Ma seconde chambre d'ami est libre.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Ne dîtes pas de bêtise ! Vous ne me dérangez pas et vous le savez.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Certaine ! Allez venez !

Les deux amis rentrèrent dans la maison. Sam expliqua à Cassie la situation. Cela eut pour effet de la faire sourire. Puis les deux jeunes femmes montèrent préparer la chambre pour le militaire. Ce dernier ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, s'installa sur le canapé. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescente et la scientifique réapparurent. L'étudiante salua les deux membres d'SG-1, avant de monter se coucher. Sam ne tarda pas à faire de même. Elle était épuisée, cela était plus que visible. Jack se permit de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la salua sur le seuil, avant d'aller lui aussi s'allonger.

Une fois seule, la malade fit tomber son masque de bonheur. Plusieurs fois elle avait voulu, quitter le groupe pour aller pleurer dans la salle de bain, mais elle n'avait pas pu, elle savait qu'ils auraient su. Mais lors de sa seconde nausée, elle n'avait pu se retenir davantage. Et maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle pouvait se laissait aller aux larmes. C'est ce qu'elle fit le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas que le militaire ne l'entende.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne ? Elle avait tout fait pour rester loin de lui et il était une nouvelle fois venu à elle, pourquoi ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était garder sa maladie pour elle. Etait-ce trop demandé ? Avoir Teal'c et Daniel dans la confidence, était déjà trop alors lui…Comment allait-il la percevoir maintenant ? Comment allait-il supporter tout ça ? Elle avait voulu le protéger et même dans ça elle avait échoué. A part les sciences elle n'était bonne à rien. Elle ne savait pas garder un secret, l'amour la fuyait et elle n'avait quasiment pas de vie en dehors du travail.

Cette pensée eut pour effet d'accroître un peu plus ses larmes. Elle était vraiment pathétique pensa-t-elle. Puis trop épuisée par ses pleurs, elle sombra dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin, Jack se réveilla doucement. Le silence et le calme régnaient. La lumière du soleil entrait abondamment dans la pièce, passant à travers les rideaux. Le colonel croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque, profitant du moment quelques instants. Il avait fait enfin la paix avec son second, il avait découvert ce qu'elle lui cachait. Il ne laisserait plus rien le séparer d'elle. Durant ces semaines, il avait comprit que sa présence était indispensable à son bonheur. Il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse, et l'aider à aller mieux jusqu'à sa guérison complète.

Après quelques minutes, le militaire décida de se lever. Sans bruit, il sortit en caleçon de sa chambre. Il descendit à la cuisine, oubliant sa tenue, pensant y trouver son second. Il eut la surprise de la pièce vide. Mais une lettre était posée sur la table. Jack le prit et le déplia. Il s'agissait d'un mot de Cassie.

_« Jack,_

_Tu vas sûrement te lever avant Sam, son traitement la fatigue beaucoup. _

_Si à 11h elle dort toujours, réveille-la s'il te plait. Elle a des cachets à prendre._

_Maman arrivera vers 11h30. Faut comme chez toi._

_A ce soir_

_Cassie _

_PS : J'ai fait un tour chez toi et t'ai ramené un sac de vêtements ainsi qu'une trousse de toilette. »_

Il reposa le papier et se mit à chercher dans les placards, essayant de trouver de quoi faire un café. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, il avait tout trouvé. Il mit ensuite de l'eau à bouillir dans une cafetière, qu'il posa sur le feu. Une fois le liquide chaud, il en versa dans une tasse avec deux cuillères de café et deux sucres. Il alla ensuite s'installer dans le canapé du salon, prenant le temps de savourer ce moment de calme, de réveil…de bien-être tout simplement.

Malgré la gravité de la maladie de la jeune femme, il se sentait bien là, à cet instant, dans son salon, alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place…c'était étrange comme sensation. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être inquiet, mal dormir, se poser des tas de questions. Mais non, il se sentait bien, avait très bien dormi et à cet instant, seul le calme emplissait son esprit. Il était en caleçon dans son salon, déjeunant tranquillement, et avait l'impression que cela était tout à fait normal. De plus il allait avoir la chance de la voir se réveiller. Il aimait la voir au réveil, alors que le manteau du sommeil la recouvrait encore. Elle était alors nue devant lui, ne se cachant derrière aucun artifice, aucun mensonge…comme avant tout ça, lorsqu'il passait des minutes entières à la regarder, lors des nombreuses missions. Pourquoi tout cela avait-il changé ?

Il ne chercha pas à répondre à cette question, préférant continuer à déjeuner tranquillement. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Jack s'avança jusqu'à un sac posé dans l'entrée. Il s'agissait du sien, que Cassie avait ramené. Il y prit quelques vêtements propres, avant de rejoindre la salle de bain, afin de prendre une bonne douche. Une fois propre, il alla s'affairer à préparer le petit déjeuné de son hôte. Il mit le tout sur un plateau, il y posa également les boîtes de médicaments de son traitement. Puis il monta le tout dans la chambre de la scientifique.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il ralentit ses mouvements, sans s'en rendre compte. La lumière filtrée par les rideaux, laissait apparaître un ange endormi. A cet instant il ne voyait plus la maladie, il ne voyait plus qu'elle, dans toute sa beauté. Elle était étendue sur le dos, une main près du visage, l'autre le long de son corps. Son visage légèrement tourné vers lui, reflétait la paix. Il se laissa la satisfaction de penser, que cela était dû à sa présence. Mais quelque chose clochait, comme si même endormie, elle essayait de faire bonne figure pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Où peut-être était-ce les longues trainées de sel, barrant ses joues, vestiges d'anciennes larmes ? Bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, ses yeux continuèrent alors leur chemin. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, au rythme de sa respiration.

Sans un bruit, il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, près du lit. Il s'assit doucement près d'elle. Il n'osait pas la réveiller, voulant profiter encore un peu de cette vision. Pourtant, il le fallait, onze heures approchaient. Sans mouvements brusques, il posa une main sur son épaule et se mit à l'appeler en chuchotant. Lorsqu'il la vit légèrement bouger, le son de sa voix augmenta un peu. Puis Sam finit par ouvrir les yeux, voyant apparaître un Jack souriant, penché au-dessus d'elle.

-Bonjour Dorothée.

-Bonjour. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Onze heures moins cinq.

-Merci. Dit-elle en se relevant un peu contre la tête de lit.

-Tenez. Déclara-t-il en lui posant le plateau sur les genoux.

-Merci.

Elle attrapa en premier les boîtes de médicaments, avalant plusieurs pilules, avant de boire son café d'une seule traite, sous le regard attentif de son invité. Elle ne toucha pas aux tartines, qu'il lui avait préparées. Jack ne s'en formalisa pas, connaissant depuis la vieille au soir son problème. D'ailleurs ce dernier, ne tarda pas refaire surface. En effet durant leur conversation, Sam sauta soudainement du lit, partant en courant vers la salle de bain, où elle s'enferma, au son d'un soupir de son ami.

Le militaire observa quelques secondes cette porte close, preuve concrète du calvaire de la jeune femme. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, avant qu'il n'attrape le plateau pour le redescendre à la cuisine. Il jeta la nourriture, d'un air triste, avant de s'attaquer à la vaisselle. Oh Sam avait un lave-vaisselle, mais il avait besoin de s'occuper pour ne pas penser. Il avait besoin d'être ailleurs, et ce travail l'y aiderait. C'est donc en se concentrant sur ses gestes, qu'il commença à laver les couverts.

Lorsqu'il referma le robinet, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de Janet s'éleva dans la maison. Le militaire, attrapa un torchon, afin de s'essuyer les mains et la rejoignit dans le salon. Elle ne fut pas surprise de le trouver ici. En effet Cassie l'avait prévenue la veille en l'appelant comme chaque jour, afin de lui donner des nouvelles du major. Néanmoins, elle le réprimanda un peu d'avoir prit le volant, alors qu'elle lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger son épaule. Le colonel plaisanta, en plaidant coupable. Cela eut pour effet de les faire sourire tous les deux, ils en avaient besoin. La doctoresse, lui demanda ensuite d'enlever sa chemise, afin qu'elle change son pansement. Il s'exécuta gentiment.

Pendant que le médecin s'affairait sur sa blessure, il se permit de la questionner sur la maladie de sa meilleure amie. Janet y répondit minutieusement, lui expliquant tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Cela allait de la maladie elle-même, en passant par le traitement de la jeune femme, mais surtout il apprit ce qu'elle ressentait face à tout ça.

Jack fut vraiment surprise d'apprendre certaines réactions qu'elle avait eut et qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. La doctoresse lui expliqua alors que tout ça venait de son traitement, qui avait tendance à brouiller son équilibre hormonal. Il lui demanda, ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Janet lui répondit, que concrètement il ne pouvait rien faire, que c'était à elle de se battre. Néanmoins pour se battre, elle avait besoin de soutien et c'est ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Elle avait besoin d'une présence continue. Malheureusement, elle et Cassie ne pouvaient lui offrir ceci. En effet elles passaient tout leur temps libre chez la militaire, mais ce n'était pas assez. Sam avait besoin de quelque près d'elle, en permanence, même si elle affirmait le contraire. Et Janet sentait que sa présence à LUI, l'aiderait beaucoup plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autre.

Jack voulut savoir pourquoi, malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander, car son second réapparut enfin. Elle était plus pâle qu'avant et semblait lutter pour ne pas tomber. En effet, elle s'appuyait contre le mur, pour ne pas tomber. Son regard reflétait vraiment la fatigue, aussi bien morale que physique. Le colonel, toujours torse nu, se leva du canapé et s'approcha d'elle. Il encercla sa taille d'un bras et l'aida à aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche. En venant ici, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une Sam aussi faible. Il l'observa quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de lancer :

-Je m'installe ici !

-Quoi ? S'exclama Sam en sortant de ses pensées.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide et Cassie et Janet ont leur travail.

-Vous aussi.

-Je suis en vacance pour deux semaines et je peux ensuite demander au général de baisser la cadence des missions. Déclara le militaire.

-Je ne peux pas vous demander ça.

-Vous ne me demandez rien, puisque je me propose !

-Vous avez votre propre vie !

-Je vous répète que j'ai envie de le faire ! Insista-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Déclara-t-elle en se levant et en quittant la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre.

La doctoresse s'excusa du comportement de son amie. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, pourquoi sous sa colère, elle cachait en réalité une peur incontrôlable et irraisonnée, pourquoi elle avait si mal. Jack ne put qu'être touché par le protectionnisme, même maladroit, dont faisait preuve la scientifique.

Janet hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant pas si elle devait lui en parler. Mais elle finit par se lancer, pensant que ça pourrait peut-être l'aider à comprendre les réactions de son amie. Elle conta donc au militaire l'histoire d'Amber. Jack fut bouleversé par ce récit. Il comprit alors pourquoi elle avait tout gardé pour elle, pourquoi elle avait agit comme elle l'avait fait. Elle avait peur que l'histoire se répète. Il s'en voulu de lui en avoir voulu durant de nombreux jours. Janet s'empressa de le déculpabiliser, lui rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir à ce moment là.

Le colonel voulu aller parler avec son second, la réconforter, lui montrer que désormais il était là et qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur. Mais la doctoresse le stoppa dans son élan et arriva à le dissuader de le faire. Elle lui expliqua que Sam avait besoin d'être un peu seule, afin de s'habituer à tout ça, pour s'habituer à l'idée qu'elle ne contrôlait pas tout, comme elle l'avait si longtemps pensé. A la place, elle lui proposa d'aller chercher des affaires pour son séjour ici. Le militaire accepta et les deux amis quittèrent la maison, laissant la jeune femme seule avec ses désillusions.

Dans sa chambre, Sam était recroquevillée contre la porte en bois, son visage enfouit dans ses genoux, les poings serrés. Elle essayait de calmer sa colère, sans quoi elle finirait en crise de larmes, elle le savait. Alors elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois, se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tenta de se changer les idées. Mais elle n'arriva pas à apaiser son énervement. Malgré son acharnement et sa volonté, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. D'un poing, elle frappa le sol, tout en lâchant un cri de colère. Elle maudissait sa maladie de la rendre aussi faible. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle détestait cet état, elle détestait pleurer pour un rien, elle détestait ne pas avoir pu les protéger comme elle se l'était promise…Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle à rien ? De toute façon, elle n'était jamais arrivée à rien dans sa vie, ce n'était pas nouveau. Alors enfin de compte, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Qu'allait-elle faire dans ce cas ? Comment allait-elle pourvoir rattraper tout ça et les protéger ? Elle allait devoir trouver quelque chose pour les garder près d'elle, mais loin de sa maladie.

Malheureusement, le trop plein d'émotion réveilla son estomac, qui se mit à lui donner la nausée. Lentement, elle s'appuya contre le mur, pour s'aider à remonter. Elle était épuisée, à bout. D'un pas chancelant, elle avança jusqu'à la salle de bain, où une nouvelle fois elle s'enferma pour vomir. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être malade inlassablement. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça, d'être aussi faible. Elle devait se reprendre, après tout elle était militaire et l'une des meilleures qui plus est ! Elle allait devoir le prouver une nouvelle fois, c'était décidé.

A peine trente minutes plus tard, Jack et Janet revinrent chez la jeune femme. Ils la trouvèrent en train de s'activer à faire le ménage dans le salon. Cela étonna énormément le militaire, qui ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver ainsi. Son énergie, en plus de sonner faux, contrastait avec la maigreur et la pâleur de son corps. D'ailleurs, plus d'une fois, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre à cause de son épuisement. Mais à chaque fois elle serrait des dents et se forçait à rester bien droite. Ce comportement inquiéta beaucoup le colonel.

Mais la doctoresse, lui fit signe qu'elle s'occupait de ça. Il acquiesça sans broncher et monta ses affaires à l'étage, laissant ainsi le médecin avoir une discussion avec la scientifique. Janet s'avança alors dans le salon, se positionnant en face de l'astrophysicienne.

-Sam ! L'appela-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle sans arrêter son ménage.

-Je voulais dire, toutes les deux, assises sur le canapé.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai du ménage !

-Je vois ça, mais cela ne prendra que deux minutes. Insista sa meilleure amie.

-Je n'ai pas le temps Janet ! Tu m'as gentiment collé une baby sitter, qui au passage n'aurait jamais dû être au courant de ma maladie, alors autant le recevoir dans une maison propre ! Dit-elle exaspérée.

-Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais.

-Oh pardon c'est plus un chaperon ! Ironisa-t-elle.

-Sam. Soupira la doctoresse.

-Vous vous êtes dit, cette chère Sam devient impotente, il faudrait la surveiller ! Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

-Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais pertinemment.

-En es-tu sûre ? Regarde, je suis malade, chauve, je fais peur et je ne suis bonne à rien !

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'emporta Janet.

-Oh maintenant tu te prends pour ma mère en plus !

-Sam…Désespéra-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que Janet voulait dire ! S'interposa le colonel en arrivant.

-Oh et que voulait-elle dire dans ce cas monsieur je sais tout ?

-Carter ! Dit-il en serrant les dents.

-Oh tiens mon nom, ça faisait longtemps ! Ce n'est pas parce que je vais mourir que je ne comprends rien ! Affirma-t-elle avec rage. Si vous êtes là par pitié, alors allez vous en, je n'en ai pas besoin !

-Ca suffit ! S'emporta-t-il. Primo nous ne sommes pas là par pitié, secondo vous n'allez pas mourir et tertio je ne sais pas tout ! Mais je sais une chose, vous êtes malheureuse.

-Et perspicace en plus de ça ! Bravo je dois applaudir ? Maintenant demandez-vous à cause de qui je suis malheureuse ?

-Sam…Soupira-t-il désespérément.

-Vous savez comment je m'appelle on avance ! Vous voulez jouer les baby-sitters, très bien, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez après tout ! Mais ne me demandez pas d'être compréhensive, je n'en ai pas envie !

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta le salon pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau, en claquant la porte derrière elle. Le silence retomba lourdement dans la maison. Jack et Janet se regardèrent d'un air triste, l'un ne comprenant pas la réaction de la jeune femme l'autre se fustigeant de ne pas avoir préparé le militaire à se genre de comportement.

-Je suis désolée pour Sam. S'excusa la doctoresse.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

-Si ! Psychologiquement elle en est au stade 3. Elle est en colère contre tout le monde, croyant qu'on la croit faible et vous connaissez Sam.

-Oh oui ! Quels sont les autres stades auxquels je dois m'attendre ? Voulut savoir le militaire.

-Il y a des chances qu'elle nous refasse une dépression et enfin elle acceptera sa maladie. Expliqua le médecin. Mais je crains que son côté exécrable dure encore un moment.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'en prendrais l'habitude.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Bon si on mangeait ?

-D'accord !

Le soir, avant le dîner, Jack téléphona au général afin d'obtenir quelques explications. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il avait gardé le silence sur la maladie de son second. Celui-ci invoqua le secret médical. Cela eut le don d'énerver le militaire. Le plus haut gradé tenta de le calmer, en vain. Pris dans son emportement, le colonel déclara qu'il prenait des congés sans soldes à durée indéterminée. Son ton n'appelait à aucune réponse négative. Après plusieurs secondes, le général accepta à contre cœur.

Une semaine passa, l'humeur de la jeune femme ne s'améliora pas. Personne ne fut épargné, même pas Cassie. Daniel et Teal'c furent surpris par ce changement, vraiment radical, et ce malgré les mises en garde de Janet. L'archéologue eut même du mal à accepter certaines paroles de son amie, qui le blessèrent réellement. Jack comprenait sa détresse et venait à chaque fois à son secours, remettant la scientifique à sa place. Cela provoquait à chaque fois une nouvelle dispute, mais le militaire en prenait l'habitude. De son côté, pour ne pas être blessé comme son meilleur ami, il était arrivé à se convaincre que ce n'était pas son second, ou du moins, qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait.

Un soir de décembre, la jeune femme était installé dans son canapé, et regardait inlassablement les bûches se consumer dans sa cheminée. Absorbée par les flammes léchant le bois, dans un doux crépitement, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Tant d'images s'imposèrent à elle, sa mère, Amber, et toutes ses personnes qui l'avaient quitté bien trop tôt, l'obligeant à devenir femme alors qu'elle n'était pas prête…

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment pouvait-elle leur dire de telles atrocités, alors qu'elle ne les pensait pas ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle tout ça ? Toute cette colère, ce désespoir, qui chaque jour rongeait un peu plus son cœur malade. Il était si gentil avec elle, il prenait soin d'elle et qu'avait-il droit en retour ? A de la méchanceté gratuite de sa part. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait simplement que tout cela s'arrête…d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle n'en pouvait plus de la stagnation de sa maladie, qui durait depuis bientôt trois mois. Elle s'en voulait, mais elle en arrivait à vouloir que son état empire, afin que tout se termine enfin et que tout le monde puisse reprendre sa vie. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus les faire souffrir, eux qui ne méritaient que le bonheur. Alors que devait-elle faire ? Elle était perdue dans le noir et ne trouvait pas son flambeau pour l'éclairer.

Elle lâcha un soupir, montrant son trouble à Jack, qui l'observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, depuis quelques minutes. Il avait remarqué son air triste et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être subjugué par la beauté et la force qu'elle dégageait. Sans hésitation, il quitta son refuge et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'installa sur le canapé, à ses côtés. Ils n'échangèrent pas de paroles, un simple regard leur suffisait. Elle se réfugia dans la chaleur de ses bras, avant de reprendre sa contemplation. L'un regardait le feu crépiter dans la cheminée, l'autre observait la nuit à travers la fenêtre. Doucement, en virevoltant, un flocon, puis d'autres se mirent à tomber.

-Tiens il neige !

-C'est de saison. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Vous avez raison…Vous avez réfléchit à ce que vous vouliez pour noël ?

-Croyez-vous que j'ai la tête à penser à ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras pour lui faire face.

-Non, mais ça vous ferez du bien.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Oh c'est vrai, vous savez toujours tout mais n'osez rien exprimer. S'énerva-t-elle.

-Sam…

-Je sais terrain miné ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai compris depuis longtemps !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. La détrompa-t-il.

-Et que vouliez-vous dire alors ?

-Noël c'est synonyme d'espoir, ne le perdez pas. Et si c'est trop tard, alors j'espérerais pour vous.

-Si ça vous amuse de perdre votre temps.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et monta se coucher. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle lui fit croire. Car en réalité, elle le fuyait simplement, pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, où elle ne tarda pas à éclater en sanglot. Elle souffrait de cette situation. Elle se reconnaissait dans le comportement de Jack et celui d'Amber dans le sien. Elle qui avait toujours gardé espoir pour son amie, alors que tout était perdu, alors pourquoi avait-elle perdu cette étincelle ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à avoir un seul moment de bonheur, alors qu'IL passait tout son temps avec elle ? Pour toute réponse, elle ne trouva du réconfort que dans ses larmes. Alors tout en pleurant, elle s'allongea, espérant noyer ses larmes dans son oreiller.

Les trois petits coups frappés à sa porte ne la calmèrent pas. Bien au contraire, elle dû redoubler d'effort pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle faisait dos à la porte et espérait qu'il la laisse tranquille, croyant qu'elle dormait. Malheureusement elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et elle se mit à prier qu'il s'en aille. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à une nouvelle dispute. Mais visiblement le ciel n'était pas avec elle aujourd'hui, car elle sentit le matelas près d'elle s'affaisser. Sa présence près d'elle lui apprit qu'il ne partirait pas. Elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

Son regard vide lui brisa le cœur. Comment pouvait-elle avoir perdu espoir, au point de ne plus vouloir se battre, voire vivre ? Mais si elle refusait de combattre sa maladie, alors il le ferait pour elle, pour eux deux. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, sans rien faire, alors qu'elle était apeurée et que malgré ses dires, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il n'était pas…plus dupe.

Doucement, sans dire un mot, il la prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces, de tout son espoir, de tout son âme…Il la sentit s'accrocher à lui, au bout de quelques secondes. Ce simple geste le soulagea, car quelque part c'était un appel à l'aide. Le glaçon Carter avait fondu, du moins pour quelques minutes. Ensuite sa carapace referait surface, il le savait pertinemment. Alors il en profita, calmant ses pleurs, la rassurant.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, n'échangeant pas une seule parole. Doucement, il la sentit se calmer. Alors il desserra son étreinte, la laissant s'allonger correctement. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne décide de la border, la rassurant de nouveau mais avec des mots cette fois-ci. Il resta auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme profondément. Il se permit de l'observer encore quelques instants, gravant dans sa mémoire ce visage torturé malgré le sommeil occupant son corps malade.

Puis il alla s'installer sur le fauteuil, face au lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de perdre son regard à travers la fenêtre. Il regarda la neige tomber à l'extérieur, recouvrant la nature du manteau blanc de l'hiver. Pas un bruit ne s'échappait de se monde, aux allures féeriques, comme si ces petits diamants glacés l'absorbaient pour ne pas réveiller l'ange endormi dans la chambre…

Cette période normalement heureuse, lui était dure. Elle lui rappelait sans cesse le vide, que la mort de Charlie avait laissé dans son cœur. Chaque année, il faisait le même rituel, du moins lorsqu'il avait une permission. Il partait à son chalet, s'y enfermait pendant des jours, et se remémorait tous les bons moments passés auprès de son fils. Mais ses souvenirs se finissaient toujours de la même façon, le coup de feu y mettait un terme, lui rappelant ainsi à cause de qui l'enfant était mort. Alors il finissait cette période de l'année noyé dans une bière, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait fait…Mais cette année, tout été différent. Il devait se battre pour la vie de Sam, lui montrer que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Il se surprit même à espérer qu'un miracle pourrait peut-être se produire. Il ferait tout pour, il ne la laisserait pas seule…pas dans cet état, il se le refusait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla au son des chants des oiseaux. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais face à la violence de la lumière, il dû les refermer. Alors il s'accorda un moment. Tout autour de lui était calme et il sentit même, avec surprise, qu'un tissu le recouvrait. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, sans trop savoir pourquoi…Peut-être parce qu'il aimait ce moment de transition entre le monde réel et celui illusoire, que son esprit créait chaque soir. Doucement il rouvrit les paupières, prenant garde à la luminosité cette fois. Au bout de quelques microsecondes, il s'y habitua parfaitement.

La chambre baignait dans une aveuglante lumière blanche, dû à la neige dans le jardin. Sur lui reposait, une couverture, le maintenant au chaud, alors que le veille elle n'y était pas. Son regard tomba ensuite sur le lit. Plus personne n'y dormait. Tout était silencieux, même les gazouillis des oiseaux ne ressemblaient pas à du bruit. Emmitouflé sous la couverture, il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon.

Mais il ne pouvait y rester, il devait revenir à la réalité. Alors dans un soupir de bien-être, il se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, après être allé chercher quelques affaires dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, propre et changé. Il descendit à la cuisine, pensant y trouver Sam, mais il ne trouva qu'une pièce vide. Pourtant le café était prêt, signe d'activité humaine. Il s'en versa une tasse, et son regard fut attiré à l'extérieur. Il la trouva enfin. Elle était assise sur les marches de la terrasse de la cour arrière. Sans réfléchir davantage, Jack posa sa tasse, attrapa sa veste et sortit à son tour.

Au bruit de la porte, elle ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait, elle savait que c'était lui…à son pas, à son hésitation à perturber son moment…elle savait simplement. Par les vibrations du vent, elle le sentit s'asseoir à sa hauteur. Là encore elle ne réagit pas, laissant ses yeux encrés sur l'étendue du manteau immaculé. Ils restèrent silencieux. Malgré son gros pull, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, brisant cet instant.

-Vous avez froid ? S'inquiéta son supérieur.

-Non, ça va.

-Venez là. Dit-il simplement, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Merci…Vous savez j'aime cette saison. Déclara-t-elle, après avoir pris place contre lui, bien au chaud.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant elle est plutôt froide.

-Oui. Sourit-elle dans son cou. Mais elle me rappelle de bons souvenirs. Souvent avec ma mère, nous venions nous asseoir dehors, une tasse de chocolat à la main. On pouvait y restait des heures, parlant de tout et de rien.

-Oh.

-Une fois je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a répondu que le temps passait trop vite. Elle venait de se rendre compte que j'étais une jeune fille de presque seize ans. Elle m'a donné un conseil : profiter de chaque instant que m'offrait la vie sans me poser de question.

-Judicieux conseil. Approuva-t-il.

-Oui c'est vrai. Répondit-elle après lui avoir fait face.

A cet instant, tous deux remarquèrent le peu de distance qui les séparait. Ils restèrent longtemps interdits, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Sam posa alors son regard sur les lèvres de cet homme, qu'elle désirait depuis tant d'année, et finit par combler le vide les séparant, rencontrant avec douceur ses lèvres. Ce ne fut pas un baiser remplit d'impatience ou encore de passion, comme ils l'avaient toujours imaginé. Bien au contraire, il fut court, mais remplit de tendresse, comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensembles. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, profitant de l'instant et ne regrettant rien. Mais la scientifique ne put s'empêcher de frissonner une nouvelle fois.

-Vous avez froid ? Réitéra-t-il.

-Un peu. Finit-elle par admettre.

-Vous voulez rentrer ?

-Non. Le froid me rappelle que je ne suis pas morte. Avoua-t-elle.

-Vous ne mourrez pas, je vous le promets.

-Ne promettez pas quelque chose que vous ne maîtrisez pas.

-Je ne le maîtrise pas, mais je peux me battre.

-Vous perdriez votre temps. Déclara-t-elle tristement.

-Je suis sûr que non.

-Arrêtez ça. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

-Arrêtez quoi ?

-D'espérer ! Ma maladie stagne alors arrêtez d'essayer de me faire espérer, alors que vous avez perdu vous-même espoir. S'énerva-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas vrai Sam.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! Dit-elle d'un ton sans appel, tout en se levant et en rentrant.

-Mais Sam…

Jack resta dehors, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il lâcha un soupir, qu'avait-il fait pour l'énerver ? Il avait beau chercher à comprendre, il n'y arrivait pas. Ne trouvant pas de réponse, il décida de rentrer au chaud. Il ne trouva pas la jeune femme au rez-de-chaussée. Il monta donc dans sa chambre, mais une nouvelle fois il se heurta à une pièce vide. Mais un bruit interpella son attention, il venait de la salle de bain. Il savait que dans cet espace clos, il ne pouvait rien pour elle. Il retourna donc en bas, faire la vaisselle.

Noël arriva enfin, après presque un mois rythmé de crises de larme et de disputes…réconfort… Jack avait trouvé ses marques, sachant comment prendre la jeune femme. Il ne rentrait plus dans ses colères, la laissant se calmer toute seule. Paradoxalement, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. D'autres baisers avaient été échangés, d'autres moments partagés. Mais à aucun moment, ils n'en avaient parlé, ayant peur que l'autre ne décide de faire un pas en arrière, une nouvelle fois. Un nouveau test avait été également fait. Malheureusement rien n'avait bougé, au plus grand désespoir de tous, sauf de Sam qui par son découragement, s'y était attendue.

Mais pour l'heure, toute la fine équipe était réunie. Janet, Cassie et le général étaient présents. Jacob avait souhaité être là, mais les tok'ra ne l'avait rappelé la veille, ayant une mission pour lui. Tout le monde avait remarqué le rapprochement des deux militaires, mais aucune remarque n'avait été faite. Même leur supérieur, avait joué les aveugles face à ça. Il savait que cette situation aidait sa filleule et puis il devait avouer qu'à force de les voir se tourner autour après ces nombreuses années, il se réjouissait de cette évolution.

Autour de la table, les conversations allaient de bon train, seule la scientifique ne parlait pas, préférant observer la vie qui l'entourait. Son regard se fit alors plus triste. Jack le remarqua et se permit d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens, lui transmettant tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle se mit à lui sourire faiblement en guise de reconnaissance.

Elle était heureuse de les voir tous réunit ici, et ce même si son père manquait. Car même si pour eux cela ne signifiait rien, pour elle c'était beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fière d'eux, de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'ils étaient. Elle les aimait tous de manières différentes, mais cela restait de l'amour. Elle ne voulait pas penser au lendemain, elle n'en avait pas la force. Ce soir peu importait ce qu'il lui arriverait. Car la mort n'arriverait jamais à lui prendre tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant et tout ce qu'ils étaient. Alors peu importait si elle devait mourir demain, elle les avait eu auprès d'elle, se battant avec elle contre son cancer, et c'était le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on puisse lui faire.

Tard dans la nuit, alors que tout le monde était rentré chez soi, les deux militaires se tenaient dans le canapé. Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Jack et Sam qui étaient en train de boire un chocolat chaud, furent surprit et se regardèrent, s'interrogeant du regard. La scientifique finit par se lever, puisque la sonnerie se faisait persistante. Elle décrocha alors.

-Allo ?

_-Sam ?_

-Mark ? Dit-elle avec surprise.

_-Oui, euh je sais que mon appel peut te paraître surprenant…_

-Un peu oui. Admit-elle.

_-Je te dérange ?_

-Non.

_-Je voulais te…Papa m'a appris pour ton cancer. Avoua-t-il._

-Oh.

_-Je voulais te souhaiter, un joyeux noël et savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ?_

-Premièrement parce que c'était mon problème et deuxièmement parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit très proche tous les deux. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

_-Je sais, je suis désolé._

-Ce n'est pas un reproche Mark, juste une constatation. Car on ne peut pas dire que j'appelle souvent également.

_-Tu sais les enfants aimeraient beaucoup te voir._

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Déclara-t-elle en grimaçant.

_-Ca te ferait du bien, j'en suis sûr._

- Mon apparence les effraierait, alors je ne préfère pas.

_-Très bien…Sam si tu as besoin, sache que tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand. Déclara-t-il après quelques secondes._

-Merci.

_-Bon et bien je vais te laisser. Joyeux noël et bonne nuit._

-Merci Joyeux noël à toi aussi.

_-Merci._

-Bye.

Samantha raccrocha et garda la main posée sur le combiné. Elle faisait dos à Jack, qui tentait de voir ses réactions, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer le trouble, dans lequel le coup de fil de son frère l'avait plongée. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être aussi faible. Alors non, elle ne lui montrerait pas qu'elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de pleurer et celui de bien paraître. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui cacher.

Pourtant, même sans lui montrer, il avait comprit, il n'était pas idiot, de plus il la connaissait par cœur. Il se leva sans bruit et s'approcha d'elle. Il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches, l'étreignant tendrement contre son torse. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, tout en demandant comment elle allait. Sam ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas qu'il entende le sanglot dans sa voix. Une larme arriva à dépasser la barrière de ses paupières, roulant le long de sa joue. Elle se retourna alors et enfouit son visage dans son cou, dans un geste qui leur semblait normal.

Doucement, Jack l'entraina vers le canapé, où ils se rassirent. La jeune femme se laissa bercer dans ses bras réconfortants. Lorsqu'il la sentit redevenir calme, il l'allongea, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Il attrapa ensuite un plaide posé sur le dos du sofa et la couvrit avec. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, apaisée par les caresses de cet homme, qu'elle aimait malgré ses dires. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il se leva lentement, veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre, sans faire de bruit. Il l'installa dans son lit, ôta ses chaussures et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

Il l'observa dormir quelques secondes, grâce à la lune qui lui servait de veilleuse. Il avait du mal à partir, à la laisser seule, mais il tombait de fatigue, il devait aller se coucher. Alors après quelques instants, il décida de sortir. Mais lorsqu'il se releva, une main se posa sur son bras. Il se pencha, et un faible « restez » parvint à ses oreilles. Il concéda à sa requête, en souriant légèrement. Il ôta ses chaussures, avant de se s'allonger doucement près d'elle, se glissant sous les draps. Il sentit alors la jeune femme se blottir contre lui, recherchant sa chaleur et sa tendresse. Il les lui offrit avec joie. Dans la chaleur de leur étreinte, Jack ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil à son tour.

Durant la nuit Sam se réveilla à cause d'un cauchemar. Lorsqu'elle sentit les bras du militaire autour d'elle, elle se calma et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était si bien blottie tout contre lui. Elle tenta de se rendormir, malheureusement en vain. Une pensée s'amusa à hanter son esprit : elle devait écrire une lettre pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

Doucement, elle se dégagea des bras du militaire, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Elle se releva contre la tête de lit, tout en allumant la lampe de chevet. Elle regrettait déjà la chaleur de ses bras. Elle le regarda dormir, quelques instants, avant de prendre une feuille et un stylo. Sam eut l'impression de regarder cette feuille blanche durant des heures, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lancer dans l'écriture de cette lettre qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

_« Dehors la neige tombe doucement, pendant que certains fêtent encore noël. Vous êtes allongé près de moi, pourtant j'ai l'impression que vous êtes à des années lumière de moi, enfermé dans votre monde enchanté, pendant que je vous écris cette lettre._

_Je n'ai pas envie que vous la lisiez, car cela signifierait que le pire m'est arrivé. Pourtant ma main écrit sur cette feuille sans que je puisse la contrôler. Peut-être est-ce parce que certaines choses sont encore à dire._

_Une amie m'a écrit, qu'écrire une lettre d'adieu était l'une des choses les plus dures à faire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne savais pas réellement à quel point c'était difficile, maintenant je peux dire que je sais. On a tant de chose dans la tête qu'on aimerait dire. Mais on n'y arrive pas, souvent par peur ou par pudeur. Peur de ne pas se faire comprendre par l'autre. Pudeur à cause de sentiments que l'on n'a pas l'habitude d'exprimer. Mais vous avez le droit à la vérité, même si c'est dur pour moi._

_Depuis plus de sept ans, je vis des choses extraordinaires, que personne ne peut imaginer. Mais cela n'aurait pas était pareil si vous n'aviez pas été là. Car qui m'aurait consolé, épaulé dans les moments difficiles ? Qui se serait réjouit de mon bonheur ? Ces moments à nous, gravés dans nos mémoires, ne pourront jamais nous être enlevés, même la mort n'y pourra rien…_

_Vous avez toujours su quoi dire pour me remonter le moral, car vous saviez de quoi j'avais réellement besoin. Tout comme vous avez toujours su trouver les mots justes pour me faire réagir, lorsque je me décourageais. Peut-être parce que je vous laissais voir qui j'étais réellement au fond…_

_Je vous demande pardon. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous faire endurer tout ça, vous ne le méritiez pas. J'aurais pu vous mettre dehors le soir où vous êtes venu me demander des explications. Mais si je n'ai rien fait c'était parce que j'avais peur de mourir…cette peur est toujours là…j'ai toujours peur de mourir seule…peur de ne pas emmener votre image avec moi de l'autre côté. Peut-être suis-je égoïste mais qui ne l'est pas ?_

_Je sais que vous devez vous en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ça. N'oubliez pas que je suis aussi passée par là. Mais sachez que rien n'est de votre faute. Vous n'êtes pas Dieu. Je suis fière de vous, de ce que vous êtes devenu. S'il vous plait ne changez pas après toute cette histoire…en ma mémoire, restez le Jack que je connaissais, le Jack que j'aimais malgré les lois…_

_Jamais je ne pourrais vous rendre tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous m'avez offert une seconde vie, même si ma première était condamnée. Vous n'avez jamais perdue espoir, préférant croire aux miracles plutôt que d'affronter la vérité en face. Merci pour ces quelques mois de bonheur, merci de m'aimer…_

_Les morts ne sont pas faits pour retenir les vivants, pas vrai ? Alors vivez votre vie. N'attendez plus pour faire certaines choses. Car c'est ce que j'ai fait, et ce malgré les conseils d'Amber et de ma mère. Malheureusement aujourd'hui je le regrette. Alors vivez votre vie sans regarder en arrière, je vous promets de veiller à votre avenir personnellement._

_Je vous aime_

_Sam »_

De lourdes larmes vinrent s'écraser sur son vêtement. Comment écrire une simple lettre pouvait être aussi difficile ? Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas aussi simple, peut-être parce que dire adieu à un amour était pire que la mort…Heureusement qu'on ne meurt qu'une seule fois, car elle ne sentait pas le courage d'en écrire une seconde. Non elle ne pourrait pas…

Du revers de la main, elle essuya ses pleurs avant de mettre la lettre dans une enveloppe, la rangeant ensuite dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle se rallongea dans les bras de son compagnon, retrouvant la chaleur de ses bras. Elle tendit le bras et éteignit la lampe, avant de ressombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, après avoir gravé dans sa mémoire son visage serein.

Quelques jours passèrent et le nouvel an arriva enfin. Sam n'avait pas voulu que ses amis viennent chez elle, pour le fêter. Elle leur imposa de sortir s'amuser, comme si elle n'avait jamais été malade. Tous acceptèrent à contre cœur. Jack de son côté, resta néanmoins auprès d'elle, expliquant que si elle n'avait pas eu son cancer, il serait sûrement à son chalet. La scientifique accepta donc sa présence.

Il prépara un repas simple mais délicieux. Malheureusement l'astrophysicienne n'y toucha pas. Elle ne fit que déplacer la nourriture d'un coin de l'assiette à un autre. Cela ne dérangea pas le militaire, qui vida son assiette. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils faillirent même se disputer, mais Jack avait réussit à calmer le jeu. Mise à part ce léger accrochage, la soirée se passa vraiment bien.

En fin de soirée, l'ambiance s'était faite plus intime. Certains gestes se firent plus appuyés, certains regards se firent plus explicites. Et c'est donc sans surprise, qu'ils finirent par s'embrasser au passage de la nouvelle année. La jeune femme s'accrocha à ses lèvres, voulant aller plus loin, malheureusement son corps refusa de lui obéir. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Jack fut compréhensif et la rassura. De plus, il n'avait pas envie de précipiter les choses, au risque de perdre ce qui s'était déjà instauré entre eux.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée, dans le canapé, face à un feu de bois, sirotant un bon chocolat chaud. Ils se sentaient si bien dans les bras de l'autre, pour le moment le colonel n'avait pas besoin de plus et en y réfléchissant Sam non plus. Puis la fatigue les prenant peu à peu dans ses filets, ils finirent par monter se coucher. Une nouvelle fois la scientifique demanda au militaire de partager son lit. Jack accepta. C'est donc tout naturellement, qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les jours suivants, devinrent de plus en plus noirs. Sam ne faisait plus rien de la journée. Elle restait assise dans le canapé, se laissant mourir à petit feu. Elle ne parlait désormais que très peu, répondant le plus souvent par monosyllabe. Elle ne voulait plus s'alimenter et le seul moyen de la faire dormir était de lui administrer des sédatifs.

Jack ne pouvait supporter de la voir dans cet état. Il avait tenté de la faire réagir, il avait essayé de se disputer avec elle. Mais rien, elle restait désespérément silencieuse, les yeux dans le vide, attendant la mort. Malgré son obstination légendaire, il devait avouer, qu'il perdait lentement courage, heureusement pour lui, son entourage le soutenait.

Devoir la piquer tous les soirs et devoir la nourrir de force, lui brisait le cœur, mais sa léthargie lui était encore plus insupportable. Et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il détestait la voir ainsi. Ce n'était pas la Sam qu'il connaissait. D'ordinaire, c'était une battante, jamais elle ne se serait laissée abattre. Où était passée cette Sam ? Où était passée cette lueur d'espoir qui avait l'habitude de briller dans son regard à lui ?

Un matin d'Avril, le militaire se décida à prendre les devants. Il réveilla la jeune femme, tôt dans la matinée. Sans lui laisser d'autre possibilité, il l'obligea à s'habiller. Cela eut pour effet, de déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Mais le colonel ne se laissa pas démonter face au venin qu'elle lui crachait à la figure. Il répliqua sans vergogne et finit même par gagner la partie. Il sortit donc de la pièce, la laissant seule. Elle en sortit quelques secondes plus tard, plus furieuse qu'à son départ. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit plusieurs minutes plus tard, portant un jean et un pull blanc bien trop grand pour elle.

Son ancien supérieur l'emmena ensuite à l'extérieur, une nouvelle fois contre sa volonté. Elle n'avait pas voulu manger quoi que se soit pour le petit déjeuné. Ils montèrent alors dans le 4X4 et celui-ci démarra immédiatement. Ils quittèrent la ville et empruntèrent un chemin de terre menant dans la forêt avoisinante. Ils s'y enfoncèrent sur une bonne centaine de mètre, avant de couper le moteur. Jack descendit du véhicule et vint ouvrir la porte de sa passagère, qui ne se décidait pas à sortir, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

-Vous descendez ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas venir, vous m'avez forcé, maintenant fichez moi la paix !

-Vous ne voulez pas vous promener ? Cela vous détendrait.

-Me détendre ? Dit-elle choquée, tout en descendant. Vous vous fichez de moi ? Cette après-midi j'ai les résultats de mes derniers examens et vous, vous voulez que je me détende !

-Vous pouvez essayer. Déclara-t-il, se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il avait fait.

-Je ne vous savais pas prof de yoga !

-Sam…

-Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne vous ai rien demandé !

Elle sauta hors de la voiture et partit d'un pas furieux dans les bois. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de son supérieur. Il savait qu'en l'affrontant, elle finirait par accepter de le suivre, même indirectement. Il partit donc à sa suite, essayant de la rattraper. Heureusement elle ne marchait pas très vite, dû à la fatigue engendrée par le traitement. Ils continuèrent de s'enfoncer dans les bois en silence.

-Je ne veux pas y aller. Lâcha-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'entendre que rien n'a bougé. Avoua-t-elle.

-Sam…

-Non je n'en peux plus de stagner. A choisir, je préfère presque qu'on me dise que je suis condamnée, au moins je saurais à quoi m'attendre. Dit-elle sans le regarder.

-Ne dîtes pas ça, vous allez vous en sortir, vous verrez.

-Je ne parierai pas là-dessus à votre place.

-Venez là. L'invita-t-il.

La jeune femme se réfugia au creux de ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur la blancheur de sa peau. Elle aurait voulu le croire, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il ait raison. Mais malgré sa bonne volonté, elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant elle essayait de toutes ses forces, essayant désespérément de s'accrocher à lui un peu plus chaque jour. Mais ses peurs étaient plus fortes, balayant sa volonté d'un seul mot…d'un seul nom…Amber. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle ne voulait pas quitter la chaleur de son étreinte.

Doucement, Jack se recula un peu. Il découvrit son visage blême, ravagé par les larmes, mais surtout par la peur. Ses grands yeux bleus, le suppliaient de lui donner le courage et l'espoir qui lui faisaient défauts. Il aurait tant voulut le faire. Mais comment lui transmettre toutes ses choses en quoi elle ne croyait plus ? Il tentait chaque jour de la faire espérer, et chaque jour, il se heurtait à une boule de douleur hermétiquement fermée.

Comment pouvait-elle supporter ça toute seule ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas approcher réellement ? Comment pouvait-elle endurer tout ça ? Il avait mal de la voir aussi proche de la mort sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Mais il ne perdrait pas espoir…Premièrement parce que cela n'était pas dans son caractère et deuxièmement parce que c'était elle. Parce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde la perdre et devoir continuer à vivre sans elle.

Tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur son front, ne reculant que légèrement ensuite. Leur regard s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se détacher. Puis dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, partageant un peu de son amour pour elle, avec elle. Et même s'ils ne pouvaient partager un vrai baiser, à cause de son manque d'énergie, il aimait tout de même sentir sa bouche sur la sienne, sans que rien ne les sépare. Tous deux profitèrent de ce moment où le temps n'existait plus, autour d'eux.

Mais un bip répété, mis fin à leur baiser, les ramenant sur Terre. La montre de Jack, leur rappelait que malgré leur moment à eux la maladie persistait, et que la jeune femme devait prendre son traitement. Ce fut à cet instant, que la scientifique se mit à paniquer, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien emporté avec elle. Le militaire la rassura en lui montrant une petite boîte contenant tous les médicaments. Il l'avait préparé avant de venir la réveiller. Sam le remercia et avala les pilules. Puis ils décidèrent de rentrer.

L'heure du rendez-vous approcha vite. Pourtant dans la salle d'attente, Sam eut l'impression que les minutes s'étaient transformées en heures. Jack tenta de la calmer, en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Cela marcha quelques secondes, puis la nervosité refit surface. La scientifique appréhendait beaucoup ses derniers résultats.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans son corps. Elle était terrifiée par cette maladie, et savoir que rien avançait, ne faisait qu'augmenter ses inquiétudes. De plus son histoire avec Amber venait la hanter sans cesse, lui rappelant que comme elle, elle pouvait mourir à tout moment. Oh elle avait apprit à vivre avec, mais moralement cela ne l'aidait pas l'abatant un peu plus chaque jour. Bien sûr, personne n'était éternel, mais à la différence des autres, une épée de Damoclès pendait au-dessus de sa tête. Heureusement, une infirmière mit fin à son calvaire, leur annonçant qu le médecin les attendait. Ils rejoignirent donc son cabinet, la nervosité de Sam atteignant son paroxysme.

-Bonjour docteur. Salua le militaire.

-Bonjour Jack. Vous accompagnez encore cette chère Sam. Fit-il remarquer.

-Oui, d'ailleurs c'est un plaisir.

-Oh je n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs ne m'oubliez pas lorsque vous ferez publier les bans.

-Oh on n'en est pas encore là. Le détrompa le militaire.

-Vous verrez ça va vite. Alors comment allez-vous Sam ?

-Moralement et physiquement j'ai connu mieux.

-Je vous crois volontiers. Bien j'ai reçu vos résultats ce matin. Déclara-t-il.

-Et ? Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

-Beaucoup de choses ont changées dans votre corps.

-Ce qui signifie ? S'enquit-elle.

-Que votre corps est en train de battre votre maladie. Lui apprit-il.

-Quoi ?

-Mais c'est une super nouvelle ! S'exclama Jack.

-En effet. Mais tout n'est pas gagné. En période de rémission, il peut y avoir des rechutes. Mais si vous gardez le moral, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il y en est.

Sam n'écoutait plus. Les choses s'arrangeaient, son corps gagnait ce combat de longue durée. Elle n'allait pas…non, finalement, elle n'allait pas mourir. Désormais elle allait se battre, elle ne se laisserait plus abattre, elle n'avait plus le droit…elle n'en avait jamais eut le droit. Elle était faible et fatiguée, mais peu importait elle restait Samantha Carter. Elle trouverait une solution pour aller mieux, mais elle ne perdrait plus le moral, au risque de faire une rechute. Désormais tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, se permit-elle de penser.

-Sam ? L'appela le médecin

-Pardon docteur, je…c'est le soulagement.

-Je comprends. Répondit-il, avec un sourire. Je vous disais que votre traitement durerait encore 5 mois si tout allait bien. Ensuite vous aurez 2 mois de vacances forcées, puis vous déciderez vous-même si vous voulez reprendre le travail tout de suite ou non.

-D'accord. Merci docteur. Lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-Ne me remercier pas, je n'ai rien fait. Allez filez, je n'ai pas que vous à voir ! Les chassa-t-il en plaisantant.

-Au revoir docteur. Salua Jack.

-Au revoir vous deux.

Les deux compagnons se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau du médecin, après lui avoir serré la main. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le sourire lui allait beaucoup mieux que les larmes ou l'inquiétude. Et c'est en souriant lui-même, que le docteur Hayes se remit au travail. Après tout, d'autres patients l'attendaient.

A peine venaient-ils de passer les portes automatiques de l'hôpital, que déjà Jack enlaçait la jeune femme. Immédiatement, elle répondit à son étreinte, y mettant tout le peu de force qui lui restait. Tout était enfin finit, cet horrible cauchemar touchait enfin à sa fin. Ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre pour Amber, venait de lui être annoncer: elle était sauvée. Elle allait désormais pouvoir penser à un après...à se reconstruire. Plus jamais, elle ne laisserait passer les opportunités. Dans les bras de cet homme, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir affronter le monde entier. Et puis, après tout, elle avait promis à sa défunte amie, de profiter de la vie, et il était grand temps de tenir cette promesse. Oh bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas totalement sortie d'affaire, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Elle ne voulait pas être pessimiste...demain peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui.

Emporté par leur bonheur, le couple finit par s'embrasser. Dans la folie du moment, ils échangèrent pour la première fois, leur premier vrai baiser. Il était rempli de fougue, de passion, de tendresse voire d'amour. Sam sentait un peu d'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, fruit de la bonne nouvelle, mais aussi parce que Jack l'embrassait pour la première fois dans un lieu public. Et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle adorait ça. Sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, leur langue apprendre à se connaître dans un ballet sensuellement voluptueux.

A ce moment là, plus rien n'existait en dehors de la douceur de sa peau et du goût sucré de ses lèvres. Peu importait l'endroit où ils étaient, elle était sauvée. Pour lui, il était impossible, inconcevable même, qu'elle puisse faire une rechute. Alors oui, il était heureux, et oui il voulait montrer au monde entier ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, pour cette femme exceptionnelle, qui était la seule à savoir lire en lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils prirent quelques secondes pour s'observer, profitant de l'instant présent, avant de prendre le chemin de la voiture de Jack. Ils devaient maintenant, annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. C'est donc naturellement que Sam téléphona à tout le monde, sur le chemin du retour, les invitants tous chez elle. Malheureusement Janet et le Général ne pouvaient se déplacer, ayant des équipes encore en mission. La jeune femme leur apprit donc ce que lui avait dit le médecin. Ils furent heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle et la félicitèrent, avant de devoir retourner à leur travail. Son parrain lui promit, avant de raccrocher, de prévenir son père.

De leur côté, Daniel, Cassie et Teal'c promirent de passer en début de soirée. La scientifique ne leur donna aucun détail sur ce mystérieux rendez-vous, préférant leur annoncer de vive voix. Une fois les coups de fils passés, Sam se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés chez elle.

A l'intérieur, le couple s'installa dans le canapé. Jack passa un bras autour des épaules de son second, qui posa une main sur son torse, tout en posant sa tête blonde dans son cou. Ils étaient si bien ainsi, blottis dans les bras de l'autre. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux.

Malheureusement l'astrophysicienne dut se détacher à contre-coeur de la chaleur de son étreinte pour aller téléphoner à Mark. Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle avait un cancer, il avait été plus présent pour sa soeur, téléphonant au moins une fois par semaine pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Souvent il l'avait invité à venir chez lui. Mais à chaque fois la jeune femme avait décliné l'offre, ne voulant pas effrayer ses neveux par son apparence squelettique. Elle le rassurait alors, en lui disant que le colonel veillait sur elle. Mark soupçonnait que des liens plus forts que l'amitié unissaient les deux militaires. Mais il n'eut jamais la réponse, car sa petite soeur elle-même, ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qui se passait réellement.

La scientifique attrapa le combiné et composa le numéro de son frère, tout en se laissant retomber dans le canapé, près de Jack. Celui-ci repassa un bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, pendant qu'elle entendait plusieurs tonalités à la suite avant de tomber sur le répondeur. Sam raccrocha, avant de rappeler une seconde fois. Au bout de deux sonneries, on décrocha enfin. 

-Allo? Fit une voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Mark?

-Hey salut soeurette, comment vas-tu?

-Fatiguée mais ça va. Je ne te dérange pas? S'enquit la jeune femme.

-Non, je mettais juste Amy à la sieste, pourquoi?

-J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Déclara sa soeur.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-Mon cancer recule. Lui apprit-elle. Je suis sur le chemin de la rémission.

-Mais c'est génial!! Félicitations!

-Merci. Mais tout n'est pas fini. J'ai encore cinq mois de traitement au moins et ensuite deux mois de repos. Puis les trois ans à venir vont être une période de sursis. Si je les passe sans rechute, je serai complètement guérie, sinon il faudra s'attendre au pire.

-Ne soit pas pessimiste, tu vas les passer avec brio! J'en suis certain. Sam je dois te laisser, j'entend Amy pleurer. Jenny t'embrasse ainsi que les enfants.

-Embrasse les de ma part également.

-C'est comme si c'était fait. Et toi salut mon futur beau-frère de ma part.

-Je ne suis pas contre, mais qui est-il? Plaisanta la militaire.

-Celui qui veille sur toi, ce cher Jack. Allez bye.

-B...

Il avait déjà raccroché. Elle fit de même, tout en esquivant un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui avec le mariage? Tout à l'heure c'était le docteur Hayes, et voilà que maintenant son propre frère s'y mettait. Agissaient-ils tant que ça comme un couple? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Bien au contraire, elle-même n'arrivait pas à définir leur relation. Il n'y avait plus pour le moment cette loi de non-fraternisation entre eux...Ils étaient ensembles sans l'être vraiment. Voilà c'était ça. Alors qu'est-ce qui faisait penser qu'ils allaient se fiancer? Non, elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas du tout.

Doucement, Jack la sortit de ses pensées se levant et lui tendant la main. Elle la prit et le suivit. Ils rejoignirent la cour arrière de la maison, s'installant sur les marches de la terrasse. Il la prit contre lui, l'étreignant tendrement, et Sam posa sa tête sur son épaule. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils observèrent la vie suivre son cour.

Elle avait eu son printemps, tout comme la nature.

Ils eurent l'impression de rester ainsi, une éternité. D'ailleurs ce fut la sonnette qui les tira de leur bulle. Ils remarquèrent alors, que le soleil avait presque totalement disparu derrière les montagnes du colorado. Cela les fit sourire. Mais la sonnerie de la porte se refit entendre. Le colonel déposa alors un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme avant de se lever et de partir vers la l'entrée, la scientifique sur ses talons.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Daniel et Teal'c. Le militaire les fit entrer et ils allèrent saluer leur amie. A peine la porte venait-elle d'être refermée, que déjà une Cassie essoufflée la rouvrait. Elle semblait inquiète. Après le coup de fil, elle avait tout fait pour quitter les cours plus tôt. Car lorsque Sam était mystérieuse, cela n'annoncer rien de bon. Mais lorsqu'elle la vit sourire, l'adolescente se sentit perdue. D'ailleurs cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, la scientifique invita ses amis à aller s'asseoir dans le salon, afin d'être plus tranquille pour parler. Tout le monde la suivit. Et c'est sans surprise que le militaire et l'astrophysicienne se retrouvèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Voilà, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Déclara Samantha.

-Nous vous écoutons. L'invita à poursuivre Daniel.

-Et bien voilà, cet après-midi, j'ai reçu les résultats de mon dernier bilan...

-Et? Demanda Cassie, visiblement inquiète.

-Et il semblerait que la maladie recule.

-Félicitations major Carter. La félicita Teal'c.

-Mais c'est super! S'exclama l'archéologue.

La jeune fille de son côté n'avait rien dit, mais ses gestes étaient assez éloquents. En effet, elle s'était jetée dans les bras de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde mère, après Janet. Elle avait eu besoin de cette étreinte, comme pour se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas un magnifique rêve qu'elle était en train de faire...que tout était bien réel. Sam l'avait sentit, et avait avec joie recueillit Cassie contre elle. Lentement, après plusieurs secondes, l'adolescente se détacha d'elle, retrouvant sa place initiale sur le canapé. Néanmoins, elle garda ses doigts entrelacés aux siens.

De son côté, la militaire avait les larmes aux yeux face à cette marque de profonde affection. Voir la jeune fille heureuse à ce point de son rétablissement prochain l'avait bouleversée. Elle savait que Cassie tenait à elle, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé à ce point. Son trouble ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de personne. Lentement jack l'attira contre lui, lui offrant la chaleur de ses bras. Sam s'y réfugia avec plaisir. Elle n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments en public, mais aujourd'hui, était un jour différent. Aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de leur montrer ce qu'elle ressentait et de pouvoir partager tous ses sentiments...alors pour une fois elle se laissa aller à écouter son coeur, plutôt que sa raison.

C'est dans cette bulle de bonheur, que les cinq amis passèrent la soirée. Les conversations ne manquèrent pas de fuser. Daniel s'amusait à raconter les derniers ragots de la base, les concernant, Cassie raconta sa vie à la fac, Teal'c parla légèrement de Ishta, et Jack prit plaisir à embêter son meilleur ami. Sam, elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer. Elle scruta attentivement le visage de son supérieur. Comme à son habitude, il ne remarqua rien.

Il lui sembla que le poids de l'inquiétude avait déserté ses traits viriles. C'était étrange de le voir autant soulagé, après l'avoir vu s'inquiéter énormément pendant des mois. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Elle aimait lire aussi facilement en lui. Si ses amis n'avaient pas été là, elle l'aurait sûrement embrassé. Mais voilà, il y avait du monde, alors elle ne ferait rien. De toute manière, le regarder, lui suffisait encore...pour le moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua enfin deux perles d'outre mer posées sur lui. Naturellement il tourna la tête vers elle. A son tour il se mit à sourire, après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa tempe. Depuis le début de cette histoire, il avait vraiment changé. Avant, jamais il n'aurait agit ainsi, du moins pas devant ses amis. L'armée l'avait conditionné : ne jamais monter ses sentiments en public. Mais depuis peu, il avait comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas éternels. Il le savait depuis toujours, mais cela le rassurait de penser parfois, qu'on ne pouvait pas mourir le lendemain, sans avoir profité de sa jeunesse ou même de sa vie. Mais voilà le cancer de Sam l'avait ramené cruellement sur terre. Et savoir qu'elle pouvait mourir à tout moment, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments plus longtemps. Enfin, il ne lui avait rien dit de concret. Ses mots à lui étaient les gestes.

Plus tard, le téléphone de l'archéologue se mit à sonner. Il décrocha, après s'être un peu écarter du groupe. Il parla un peu et raccrocha, avant de retourner près de ses amis. La base avait besoin de lui et Teal'c. SG-12 avait ramené plusieurs artéfacts remplis d'écritures inconnues, et ils avaient ordre de traduire ces inscriptions. Sam fut compréhensive. Et après plusieurs au revoir, les deux hommes partirent. Cassie ne tarda pas à faire de même, des devoirs l'attendaient.

Après avoir raccompagné la jeune fille à la porte, les deux compagnons repartirent s'installer sur le canapé. Malheureusement ce moment ne dura guère longtemps, car Sam se dégagea des bras de son supérieur, dix minutes plus tard, pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Jack partit à sa suite, ne s'arrêtant pas face à la porte fermée.

Pff elle n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait marre. Son corps ne pouvait-il pas attendre encore un peu avant de se manifester ? Non bien sûr que non, cela n'aurait pas été drôle sinon. Quand est-ce que ses nausées finiraient-elle ? Quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait prendre deux minutes pour elle, sans craindre d'être prise de nausées ? Quand pourrait-elle se dire que tout était vraiment finit, sans que quelque chose lui rappelle qu'elle était tout de même en sursis pendant encore trois ans ? Elle recherchait simplement la paix…elle était fatiguée de tout ça, de se battre…Et voilà elle n'arrivait même pas à rester optimiste durant une toute petite journée, et tout ça à cause de quoi ? A cause de ses fichues nausées…elle n'en pouvait plus…

-Sortez. Demanda-t-elle au colonel.

-Sam…

-S'il vous plait.

-Pourquoi ? Voulut-il savoir.

-Vous croyez que j'ai envie que vous me voyez dans cet état ? L'interrogea-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Sam…Dit-il d'un ton compatissant, tout en avançant vers elle.

-Non !! N'approchez pas…

-Mais enfin…

- Allez-vous-en ! Ordonna-t-elle, en essayant de garder son garde.

-M…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Pleura-t-elle. Je veux simplement être tranquille. Je ne veux plus me battre.

-Sam. Tenta-t-il de l'étreindre.

- Lâchez-moi !! Hurla-t-elle en larmes.

Elle se mit à se débattre, essayant de se dégager de ses bras, qui à cet instant, ne faisaient que l'étouffer un peu plus. Mais en essayant de se libérer, la scientifique donna un grand coup dans le miroir, qui se brisa en mille morceaux, sous l'impact. Le verre brisé, entailla sa main profondément, et certains bouts restèrent coincés dans l'entaille.

Sam qui avait enfin réussit à se dégager des bras de son supérieur, ne sembla pas remarquer sa blessure. Elle lui lança un regard horrifié, avant de se réfugier contre le carrelage glacé du mur, et de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à contenir ses pleurs, qui coulèrent malgré sa volonté.

Touché par cette vision, et vraiment inquiet, Jack s'accroupit près d'elle, prenant délicatement sa main blessée dans la sienne. Elle avait besoin de voir un médecin. Immédiatement, il attrapa son portable et appela Janet, afin qu'elle se déplace jusqu'ici. Malheureusement elle était coincée à la base, ayant plusieurs équipes off-world. Il demanda alors, s'il pouvait lui emmener la jeune femme blonde. La doctoresse accepta, disant que cela ne posait aucun problème, bien au contraire. Le militaire raccrocha alors, et aida la jeune femme à se remettre debout, malgré ses réticences, mais elle semblait ne plus avoir beaucoup de force. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture, ayant préalablement enroulé sa main meurtrie dans un linge propre. Puis ils partirent en direction de la base.

Le début du voyage, se déroula dans le silence le plus complet, l'un étant concentré sur la route, et l'autre ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Puis la scientifique le brisa enfin. Réalisant le comportement qu'elle avait eut, elle s'excusa, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Le colonel la rassura en lui disant qu'il avait déjà oublié, et que de toute manière, il ne s'était rien passé de grave…du moins pour lui.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent au complexe. Sam ne put s'empêcher de regarder à la fenêtre, comme si elle venait ici pour la première fois. Le sentiment de rentrer enfin chez soi, s'empara d'elle, la faisant sourire, malgré le but de leur venue. De plus, cela contrastait avec sa peur du regard des autres. A cette pensée, son sourire disparut immédiatement.

En effet, elle allait se montrer, pour la première fois, malade à toute sa grande famille. Elle était terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée de croiser quelqu'un dans un couloir. Comment allaient-ils la percevoir désormais ? Serait-elle encore la bienvenue, alors qu'elle était partie comme une voleuse, ne donnant aucun signe de vie depuis ? Elle fut alors tentée de demander à Jack de faire demi-tour. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle devait leur faire face, elle devait les affronter, il était temps.

A la sortie du véhicule, le militaire ne brusqua pas la jeune femme, malgré sa blessure. Il savait qu'il fallait lui laisser faire le premier pas. Il ne pouvait le faire à sa place, et encore moins l'obliger à le faire, sous peine de la braquer complètement et surement définitivement. Alors il attendit sur le parking. A sa grande surprise, il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter.

Sam ne se sentait pas spécialement en confiance, mais elle avait besoin de sortir de la voiture, elle avait besoin de respirer, et cet espace restreint commençait à l'étouffer. D'un pas hésitant, elle rejoignit le colonel. Dans un geste d'encouragement, il croisa ses doigts aux siens, mais il ne l'entraina en aucun cas. Ils avancèrent, au rythme de la scientifique, jusqu'aux ascenseurs. L'inquiétude de l'astrophysicienne était palpable. Dans un geste rassurant, Jack passa un bras autour de ses épaules, déliant leurs doigts, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de ce moment. Puis prenant une grande respiration, elle entra dans la cabine, essayant d'y mettre tout son courage. Commença alors la longue descente.

Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé l'emmener ici ? Bien sûr ce lieu lui manquait énormément, bien sûr elle voulait tous les revoir. Mais pas pour ça…pas comme ça…En avait-elle seulement le droit ? Normalement tout avait été planifié, elle devait revenir complètement guérie, ou ne pas revenir du tout. Alors que faisait-elle là, alors que la maladie était encore bien présente dans son sang ? Pourquoi continuait-elle d'avancer ? Peut-être était-ce lui ? Non…c'était lui ! Lui seul avait toujours su lui donner le courage qu'il lui manquait parfois, lui seul pouvait lui donner la force nécessaire à ça. C'était forcément lui qui l'entrainait, qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ?

Silencieusement, elle le remercia, car sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais remis les pieds ici.

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent enfin sur un couloir vide. Cette simple vision, eut le dont de faire retomber un peu l'appréhension de la jeune femme. Jack fit un pas à l'extérieur. Il lui fit face, l'incitant du regard à le suivre, l'encourageant. La scientifique vérifia que son foulard était bien en place, avant de sortir à son tour du monte charge. Son regard se posa alors, sur ses vieux murs gris. Elle se surprit à penser qu'ils avaient légèrement changé de couleur. Mais elle remarqua surtout combien ils lui avaient manqué. Une expression de nostalgie apparue alors sur son visage.

Cela fit sourire le militaire. Il fit un pas vers elle, mais d'un geste de la main, elle le stoppa dans son élan. Elle devait le faire seule, elle venait de le comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours se reposer sur lui. Elle prit alors, une grande respiration, releva la tête et se mit à avancer dans le dédale du SGC, Jack à ses côtés. Durant son ascension, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, ses mains étaient moites, sa gorge sèche…mais elle ne recula à aucun moment, marchant la tête haute. Elle avait le trac, comme une bleue. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle croisa un militaire, son malaise s'accrut en flèche. Mais son salut de la tête et le sourire bienveillant qu'il afficha la détendirent un peu. Heureusement pour ses nerfs, elle arriva enfin à l'infirmerie. Janet vint à leur rencontre.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

-Bonjour à vous aussi doc ! Plaisanta Jack, afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-L'heure n'est pas à l'humour colonel. Je vous rappelle que Sam n'a plus d'anticorps !

-C'est ma faute Janet. Avoua sa meilleure amie. J'avais besoin de temps.

-Très bien, viens par là. J'ai eu le temps de tout préparer, pendant que je vous attendais.

Elle entraina la militaire, vers un lit voisin, dans lequel elle s'installa. Le médecin attrapa sa main meurtrie, et lui ôta le linge qui la recouvrait. Elle observa quelques secondes la plaie avant de se mettre à la soigner. Jack ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard inquiet sur la jeune femme. Il la savait entre de bonnes mains, et surtout sa blessure n'était que superficielle d'après les dire de la doctoresse, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir concerner par ce qui lui arrivait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Janet posait le dernier morceau de sparadrap sur le nouveau bandage. Mais la scientifique devait rester encore une heure à l'infirmerie, avant d'être libérée. Sa meilleure amie lui avait fait passer quelques tests, afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien contracté, et elle attendait les résultats avant de lui donner l'autorisation de sortir.

A aucun moment, le colonel ne quitta le chevet de son second. Se geste toucha énormément la jeune femme qui ne savait comme le remercier. De son côté, Janet souriait, face à cette preuve évidente de tendresse. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, cette maladie n'avait pas eu que de mauvais effets…

Il avait tellement fait pour elle. Il avait été là, alors qu'elle avait tenté de le repousser. Elle pouvait être si stupide parfois. Elle aurait dû savoir que s'éloigner de lui ne marcherait pas. Il lui arrivait encore, parfois, de regretter de lui avoir tout dit. Après tout cela restait son problème, quoi qu'il en dise. Mais le plus souvent, elle se sentait soulagée de le savoir près d'elle. Elle devait avouer, qu'elle aimait le voir prendre soin d'elle. Car dans ces moments là, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle ne pensait plus au lendemain, mais au moment présent. Il avait ce don particulier, de lui faire oublier parfois sa maladie, celui de la rassurer d'un simple regard. Elle aimait l'avoir à la maison, elle aimait être dorlotée, elle aimait…

-Bonjour Sam ! La salua son ami.

L'arrivée de l'archéologue et du jaffa la sortit de ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit sourire le jeune homme. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une chose dans sa main saine. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Une peau chaude, rugueuse, mais douce à la fois…cela ne pouvait être que ses doigts entrelacés aux siens. Ce simple geste eut le don de la faire sourire à son tour.

-Comment vous sentez-vous major Carter ? S'enquit Teal'c.

-Mieux, merci.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta Daniel.

-C'est ma faute ! Jack voulait me calmer, et j'ai fait un mouvement violent…

-Elle a brisé le miroir. Expliqua son supérieur.

-Oh !

-Mais ce n'est rien, je vais mieux je vous assure ! Tenta-t-elle de les convaincre.

-Ah bonjour tout le monde ! Salua la doctoresse en arrivant.

-Bonjour Janet. Répondit l'archéologue

-Bien Sam, j'ai tes résultats.

-Et ?

-Tu peux sortir, tout va bien.

-D'accord, merci Janet.

-Prenez soin d'elle colonel.

-Promis doc !

_« Le major Carter, est demandée dans le bureau du général. Je répète. Le major Carter est demandé dans le bureau du général. »_

-On se voit demain Sam ? Demanda le médecin.

-Très bien. Répondit cette dernière en se levant. A plus tard tout le monde.

-Je vous accompagne. Déclara Jack en la suivant.

Les deux militaires sortirent de la pièce, sous le regard suspicieux de leurs amis. A peine venaient-ils de disparaître de l'infirmerie, que déjà les trois acolytes restants se mirent à discuter de la nouvelle situation des deux militaires, beaucoup plus ambiguë qu'auparavant. Ils essayaient tant bien que de mal de faire cesser les rumeurs courant dans la base, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher eux-mêmes de parler d'eux. Janet les invita à venir en parler dans son bureau, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Dans les couloirs, la jeune femme marchait d'un pas rapide. Elle appréhendait beaucoup de faire face au général. Ses gestes étaient guidés par la peur, la rendant parfois maladroite. En effet, elle bouscula sans le faire exprès, un scientifique venant de l'autre sens. Elle s'excusa immédiatement, mais son confrère, ne lui en tint pas rigueur et continua sa route. Sam remarqua alors, le regard amusé de Jack. Il se moquait d'elle visiblement. Elle le frappa alors à l'épaule, gentiment, faisant mine d'être vexé. Immédiatement, oubliant où ils étaient et leur statut respectif, le colonel passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Cela arracha un sourire à la scientifique. Elle devait avouer, qu'elle adorait quand il faisait ça.

Malheureusement, le souvenir de la présence des caméras leur revint en mémoire. Jack la lâcha doucement, ne voulant pas la blesser. De son côté Sam s'en voulut de s'être laissée aller ainsi, car ils risquaient gros, à jouer à ça ici. Heureusement pour eux, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau du général. Le major prit une grande inspiration, frappa à la porte et disparut à l'intérieur, après avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Mon général.

-Asseyez-vous major. L'invita son supérieur.

-Puis-je connaître la cause de ma convocation ? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant en face du plus haut gradé de la base.

-Bien sûr. Voilà, je sais que vous êtes au stade de convalescence, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous avez déjà pris une décision sur la date de votre retour ?

-Je voulais vous en parler ? Avoua la jeune femme.

-Je vous écoute major.

-Voilà, je…je ne veux pas revenir dans l'armée.

-Puis-je en connaître les raisons ?

-Depuis que j'ai fais mes classes, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à regarder ma vie passer. Je veux en faire parti désormais. J'avais promis à Amber de le faire, et je crois qu'il est grand temps que je tienne cette promesse. Expliqua l'astrophysicienne.

-En avez-vous parlé avec le colonel ?

-Non. Malgré tout le respect que je lui dois, cela ne concerne que moi. Bien sûr je le mettrais au courant, mais c'est ma décision.

-Je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avis je suppose ?

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas monsieur. Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps.

-Très bien. Accepta le général. Envoyez-moi tous les papiers et je vous ferais parvenir ceux qui vous officialiseront comme le docteur Samantha Carter, scientifique rattaché au projet.

-Merci monsieur.

-Vous pouvez y aller !

La jeune femme acquiesça, avec un faible sourire. Voilà une page de sa vie venait à l'instant de se tourner, et une nouvelle attendait d'être remplie. Elle se leva en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs, fit un dernier salut militaire. Son supérieur lui rendit avec plaisir. Un même sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres, puis la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se sentait plus libre qu'en rentrant. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la poignée, le général l'interpella :

- Mettez-le au courant Docteur Carter, il a le droit de savoir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle sortit sans un mot. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais comment lui annoncer, que désormais elle n'était plus sous ses ordres. Il l'admirait tellement en tant que militaire, qu'elle savait qu'il serait déçu d'apprendre son départ. Mais elle avait le temps de lui avouer, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait le temps de profiter un peu de sa nouvelle liberté avant ? Elle avait devant elle plusieurs semaines pour le mettre au courant. Elle attendrait seulement le bon moment pour lui dire. Après tout, elle ne quittait pas le SGC définitivement, puisqu'elle serait rattachée au projet en tant que civile. Oui, elle allait attendre un peu avant de lui dire.

Sam retrouva son ancien supérieur assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle de briefing, discutant avec les deux autres membres d'SG-1. Visiblement leur discussion était légère, vu le rire qu'ils échangeaient. La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux et s'installa à SA place. Sentir le cuir sous ses mains, lui rappela plusieurs souvenirs, pour la pluparts liés à des missions. Pour la grande majorité, ils étaient heureux, mais certains l'étaient beaucoup moins.

Alors c'était ça…Elle ne pourrait plus partager tous ses moment de bonheur ou de malheur…ici…avec eux…ou peut-être que si. Après tout, elle ne savait pas si grâce à son nouveau statut, elle pouvait ou non retourner sur le terrain. Mais à cet instant elle s'en fichait. Car en quittant l'armée, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle avait le droit de vivre. Face à tant de nostalgie de sa part, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se sentait si bien. Ses amis firent de même, ils ne l'avaient pas vu ainsi depuis longtemps.

Deux mois passèrent tranquillement. Le printemps s'était bien installé, et commençait même à céder sa place à l'été. Grâce à sa guérison, Sam profitait de plus en plus de ses journées, aux températures douces. Elle passait beaucoup de temps, prenant soin de son jardin, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment faite jusqu'à maintenant. Mais cette activité lui faisait beaucoup de bien ; et l'empêchait de penser lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle avait aussi prit goût au repos, même si de temps en temps, elle aimait se remettre à travailler sur son réacteur à Naquada, que le SGC avait eut la gentillesse de lui laisser chez elle. Elle réapprenait à être heureuse.

Oh bien sûr, le militaire n'était pas étranger à son bonheur. Il se faisait de plus en plus proche d'elle, continuant à lui insuffler son courage, son espoir, sa tendresse…même si elle n'en avait désormais plus vraiment besoin. Ce n'était pas de grands gestes, ou de grandes paroles, après tout il s'agissait de Jack O'Neill, mais à chaque fois, il savait que cela faisait plaisir à la jeune femme. Et il savait que pour elle, c'était important. Rien qu'en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, il lui en disait bien plus, qu'avec dix phrases. Et puis elle devait bien avouer, qu'elle aimait ce doux silence entre eux…

Oh bien sûr, il y avait encore beaucoup de disputes entre eux, mais vu leur caractère respectif, ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais ces confrontations leurs faisaient du bien. Cela les défoulait un peu, quand la pression se faisait un peu trop importante.

Le docteur Hayes, en vu des derniers résultats encourageants, avait commencé à baisser considérablement le traitement. Cela avait beaucoup arrangée la scientifique, qui avait désormais moins de nausées, et moins de contraintes dues aux médicaments. Elle recommençait, également à sortir. Elle évitait de se mêler trop à la foule, mais cela était déjà un grand pas en avant. Souvent, elle sortait en forêt avec Jack, qui se faisait un plaisir de partager ce moment avec elle.

Un soir de fin juin, un barbecue avait été organisé. SG-1, et la famille Fraiser étaient présents. Le général n'avait pas pu se libérer malheureusement. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Durant le dîner, ils fêtèrent la réussite de Cassie à ses examens. La jeune fille en fut très touchée. Quoi que pouvaient en dire les autres, Janet et l'équipe étaient sa vraie famille et elle les aimait tous. La doctoresse parla avec Sam de tout et de rien, comme avant, pendant que les trois hommes s'afféraient à préparer les grillades.

Très vite le ton monta entre les trois amis, attirant l'attention des jeunes femmes. Elles virent Jack et sa bouteille de bière, être repoussés loin du barbecue. Cela fit rire les trois demoiselles. Il s'approcha alors d'elles et s'installa derrière son ancien major, passant un bras autour de sa taille, dans un geste naturel, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. D'un commun accord, les deux militaires avaient décidé de ne pas cacher à leurs amis l'avancée de leur relation, au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde.

-Alors doc ça va comme vous voulez ? S'enquit Jack.

-Bien sûr, et vous donc colonel ?

-Tant mieux dans ce cas.

-Quand vas-tu reprendre les missions à temps plein? Demanda l'étudiante.

-Dès que Sam sera guérie.

-Vous pouvez reprendre complètement, je vais mieux vous savez. Le rassura-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Je sais me débrouiller toute seule vous savez.

-De plus, Cassie et moi, passerons régulièrement si cela peut vous rassurer. Ajouta le médecin.

-Bon et bien si on ne me laisse pas le choix !

-Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que je sais combien l'action vous manque. Expliqua la scientifique.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous veillerons sur elle.

-Très bien, j'irais vois le général demain.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous parler au général ? Demanda Daniel, en arrivant avec le jaffa.

-Vous aurais-je parlé monsieur le jesaisfairelacuisineetpasvous ?

-Jack va reprendre les missions. Déclara Cassie.

-Traitresse ! S'exclama le militaire.

-Ca t'apprendra à manger ma glace, dès que j'ai le dos tourné durant les pubs !

-Parce que tu me laisserais mourir de faim ?

-Comme si tu étais à plaindre ! Se moqua gentiment la jeune fille.

-Et ça veux dire quoi ça ?

-Oh rien !

-Et ça vous fait rire Dany boy !

-Vous devez avouer Jack, que vous avez prit quelques kilos ! Lui fit remarquer son ami.

-Vous trouvez ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sam.

-Mais non vous êtes très bien. Répondit-elle en riant doucement.

-Ah en voilà une femme qui a du goût !

La soirée se passa dans la même ambiance, alternant entre chamailleries et bonne humeur. Cela fit du bien à tout le monde. Sam mangea un peu, tout en priant de ne pas rendre son repas plus tard. Visiblement ses prières furent exhaussées, car son estomac la laissa tranquille. Elle profita donc pleinement de ce temps passé avec ses amis. De son côté, Jack l'observait sans rien dire, prenant peu à peu conscience de certaines choses, de certains changements.

C'était vrai qu'elle allait mieux, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. C'était ce qu'il avait recherché depuis le début. Mais bientôt, elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, fut de penser que bientôt, ils allaient devoir arrêter leur petit jeu, celui du un pas en avant et deux en arrière, même si cette fois ils avaient fait plus d'un pas. Ils allaient réintégrer tout les deux, le SGC sous peu et aux dernières nouvelles la loi de non-fraternisation n'avait pas été abolie, ce qui signifiait qu'ils risquaient la court martiale. Tout en pensant à ça, il sentit son cœur se serrer, il n'avait pas envie de reculer une nouvelle fois. Il en souhaitait même à presque vouloir, qu'elle ne se rétablisse pas, créant un nouveau désordre dans son esprit.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard, sans que personne ne le remarque. Seule Sam s'inquiéta de son silence. Mais il s'empressa de la rassurer avec quelques mots simples. Il savait bien qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qu'il lui disait, mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer les vraies raisons de ce changement d'humeur. Elle dû comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, car elle ne posa pas d'autre question, ou peut-être attendait-elle qu'ils soient seuls pour en reparler…

Tard dans la nuit, tout le monde aida les deux militaires à ranger les affaires, avant de les saluer et de rentrer chez eux. Janet et Daniel s'étaient proposés pour faire la vaisselle, mais leur amie avait refusé, les mettant presque dehors. Ils n'avaient pas insisté et étaient partis.

C'était donc tout naturellement que Sam et Jack s'étaient mis à laver la vaisselle, après que tout le monde les ait les laissé seuls. Plusieurs fois leurs mains se frôlèrent, au plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme, qui malgré son rapprochement avec lui, aimait ces petits détails. Malheureusement, elle déchanta très vite, face au manque de réaction de son compagnon. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle tenta de capter son attention. Et après quelques secondes, cela porta ses fruits. Jack s'excusa, mais elle le rassura, en disant que cela venait sûrement de la fatigue. Elle lui proposa de finir toute seule, pendant qu'il irait s'asseoir dans le salon.

Mais le militaire avait autre chose de mieux en tête. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa compagne, puis disparut de la cuisine quelques instants. Sam souriait bêtement, elle aimait ce genre de geste. Lorsque Jack revint, la jeune femme venait de finir de laver la vaisselle, et était en train de s'essuyer les mains dans un torchon. Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, face à cette simple vision mais qu'il appréciait beaucoup, il s'approcha d'elle et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut bref, mais il apprécia l'instant, tout comme elle. Le sourire de la scientifique s'agrandit alors. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux sien et l'entraina à l'extérieur, au son des rires cristallins de la jeune femme, déclenchés par l'enthousiasme de ce premier.

Dehors Jack déplia une couverture, qu'il avait prit avec lui, et invita son ancien second à s'y installer. Au début, ils restèrent assis. L'un ayant sa tête posée sur l'épaule de l'autre, qui avait un bras entouré autour de ses hanches. Ils observèrent un peu le ciel en silence. Puis ils s'allongèrent, Sam toujours blottie contre son compagnon. Le colonel lui raconta quelques histoires liées aux étoiles, que sa grand-mère avait l'habitude de lui raconter plus jeune. L'astrophysicienne fut attentive au début, puis finit par se perdre dans ses propres pensées.

Le militaire ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son cou. Surpris, il baissa la tête vers la jeune femme. Il découvrit son visage, ravagé par les larmes. Il l'interpella, la sortant de sa bulle, et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas, même si au fond il en avait une petite idée. Ne voulant pas lui mentir, Sam se dégagea de ses bras, se releva et partit dans la maison, laissant un Jack seul et hébété.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Qu'avait-il dit pour qu'elle le fuit ainsi ? Rah il détestait ça. A chaque fois, il ne savait pas ou cela avait dérapé. De plus, il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, car il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la calmer…Peut-être était-ce une nausée ? Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, elle ne semblait pas en colère. Pff il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser, sans quoi son cerveau allait finir par exploser.

Avec surprise, il la vit revenir, tout en séchant ses larmes. Elle vint se mettre à genoux face à lui. Il se releva un peu, l'observant en silence, attendant qu'elle parle. Elle regarda avec tristesse et appréhension une enveloppe, où seul son nom était inscrit. La jeune femme prit une grande respiration, espérant trouver un peu de courage et lui tendit la missive. Jack la prit dans ses mains, l'ouvrit et se mit à lire l'écrit.

Comment allait-il réagir à cet écrit ? Il aurait dû la lire après sa mort, c'était la suite logique des événements. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à lui mentir. Il devait savoir et elle avait besoin de savoir si elle espérait en vain ou non. Et même si après ce déballage de sentiments, il la fuyait. Car après tout, parler sentiment avec lui, avait toujours été impossible. Alors pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Etait-ce dû à la chaleur de sa voix lorsqu'il lui parlait des étoiles ? Ou encore au regard chaud qu'il posait sur elle lorsqu'il l'observait simplement vivre ? Rah trop d'images de ses derniers mois, lui remontaient en tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Mais le bruit d'une feuille en train d'être pliée, la ramena sur terre.

-Sam je…

-Ne dîtes rien !

-Mais…

-Cette lettre n'a pas été écrite dans l'intention de recevoir une réponse. J'avais juste besoin que vous sachiez.

-Très bien. Capitula-t-il.

-Je vais me coucher.

-D'accord.

Sam se releva et disparut dans la maison, laissant le colonel seul face aux étoiles. Il ne put s'empêcher de relire une seconde fois la lettre, s'imprégnant de chaque mot. Elle avait raison, il devait vivre sa vie et peu importaient les lois qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, il les surmonterait. Rapidement, il rangea l'enveloppe dans sa poche, attrapa la couverture et rentra le tout à l'intérieur. Il monta ensuite, mais n'alla pas dans sa chambre. Il préféra aller voir la jeune femme, qu'il trouva en train de pleurer silencieusement sur son lit.

Elle avait l'air surprise de le voir ici, surtout après avoir lu sa lettre. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, attendant simplement la suite. Elle le vit enlever son pull et sa ceinture. Ses vêtements furent balancés négligemment dans un coin, lui laissant voir un Jack en caleçon. Face à cette vision, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se glissa ensuite sous les draps, toujours sans dire un mot, s'installant près d'elle. D'un geste simple, il invita la jeune femme à venir dormir dans ses bras. Sam ne se fit pas prier, posant une main sur son torse et enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Elle aimait sentir son odeur, elle avait le don de l'apaiser. De son pouce, l'homme essuya tendrement les larmes de sa compagne. Puis il la berça doucement, en caressant amoureusement son bras. Peu de temps plus tard, il sentit son corps se relâcher, elle s'était endormie. Il ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

Trois mois passèrent rapidement. Jack avait complètement reprit les missions, au plus grand bonheur du général, qui fut allégé d'un peu de travail. La pluparts des sorties s'étaient bien passées, mais deux, trois d'entre elles s'étaient terminées par un petit séjour à l'infirmerie. Une des missions par contre s'était vraiment mal passé, SG-1 s'était fait capturée.

Janet se souvenait très bien de celle-ci. Jamais elle n'avait vu Sam aussi inquiète. Elle avait téléphoné tous les jours pour savoir où les choses en étaient. Son inquiétude venait du fait, que d'ordinaire, elle était avec son équipe ou travaillait sur un moyen de les libérer, alors que cette fois elle était coincée chez elle à cause de son traitement. Lorsque son ancien supérieur l'avait appris, il avait été très touché. Il continuait à vivre chez elle, lorsqu'il n'était pas consigné à la base. Daniel, Teal'c, Janet et Cassie venaient régulièrement voir la jeune femme. Le médecin et sa fille se faisaient plus présentes chez elle, durant les missions de l'équipe phare du SGC.

De son côté la scientifique se remettait doucement. En effet les résultats de ses tests étaient de plus en plus encourageants. Le docteur Hayes avait une nouvelle fois baissé son traitement. Et Sam avait même arrêté la chimiothérapie depuis peu, permettant ainsi à son organisme de se rétablir correctement. Ses cheveux avaient recommencé à pousser, mais elle gardait encore le foulard pour le moment. Les nausées avaient également presque totalement disparues, à son plus grand bonheur.

Elle avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau…

L'automne arrive bien vite, s'installant doucement, déshabillant les arbres de leurs feuilles. L'ancien major était seule chez elle, le militaire ayant été coincé durant quatre jours sur une planète. Mais il devait rentrer dans la soirée. Janet s'était donc tout naturellement proposée de l'emmener à l'hôpital, pour son rendez-vous mensuel. Ne pouvant toujours pas conduire, Sam avait accepté. D'ailleurs la doctoresse ne devait plus tarder.

Ne pouvant plus supporter de tourner en rond, Sam décida d'aller s'asseoir sur les marches de sa terrasse, à l'arrière de sa maison. Elle attrapa un châle, le posa sur ses épaules et sortie. Une fois installée, son regard se focalisa sur un arbre planté aux abords de son jardin. Elle le détailla, remarquant que toutes les feuilles étaient tombées, mais certaines s'accrochaient encore. Cette vision la fit sourire.

Après tout c'était ironique. Elle avait son printemps, alors que le monde entrait dans l'automne. Cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'elle était malade, pourtant elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. Mais heureusement, bientôt, tout serait derrière elle. Si tout allait bien, elle pourrait se persuader que tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Cela faisait du bien de penser positivement. C'était étrange, elle s'était habituée à être envahie d'idées noires, tournant autour de la mort. Alors penser à un après, était vraiment…inespéré. Elle espérait surtout un avenir à deux. Car vu l'avancé de leur relation, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il ne fasse pas parti de l' « après ». Oh elle ne précipiterait pas les choses, elle les laisserait simplement venir à leur rythme.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de la sonnette. Sam se leva, rentra et alla ouvrir à son amie. Janet apparut avec un sourire sur les lèvres. La scientifique attrapa son sac et les deux amies retournèrent à la voiture du médecin, qui prit le chemin de l'hôpital militaire de la ville. Durant le trajet, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Une nouvelle fois l'astrophysicienne demanda des nouvelles de la base. La doctoresse fut heureuse de constater que le moral de sa meilleure amie était revenu. Seulement elle avait peur quand arrivant à l'hôpital, elle ne se renferme sur elle-même, comme lors de leur dernière visite. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle garda sa bonne humeur et son sourire, surprenant par la même occasion les infirmières, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir si joyeuse. Le docteur Hayes les reçut immédiatement.

-Alors ma chère Sam, vous avez laissé votre prince charmant au château ? Plaisanta le médecin.

-Jack est en mission.

-Oh ! Il sauve vaillamment le peuple pour impressionner sa belle !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour l'être, et puis je doute qu'étudier des pierres, lui plaise beaucoup.

-Oh oui en effet, vous lui transmettrez ma compassion.

-D'accord.

-Et vous docteur comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, merci. Répondit Janet.

-J'ai appris que votre petite Cassie était entrée en seconde année de médecine. Je suppose que vous êtes contente.

-J'en suis très fière oui.

-Et vous avez de quoi ! Mais il va falloir la tenir, car vu sa beauté, elle va en faire tourner des têtes !

-Et oui je sais. Soupira la doctoresse.

-Ah la jeunesse ! Bon et bien si nous parlions de choses sérieuses. Déclara le docteur Hayes. Sam j'ai reçu vos derniers résultats. Ils sont vraiment excellents.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je pense même que vous pouvez arrêter totalement votre traitement.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui. Dit le médecin, tout en riant doucement. Bon, vous ne pourrez pas faire des folies de votre corps avec ce bon vieux Jack tout de suite. Mais votre énergie devrait revenir rapidement, comme tout le reste. N'oubliez pas qu'il vous faut beaucoup de repos durant au moins deux mois.

-Oui je le sais docteur.

-Bien. Alors pendant trois ans vous serez en période de rémission. Donc un bilan tous les six mois, vous sera fait. Entre temps, je ne veux plus vous revoir ici, suis-je bien clair ?

-Oui docteur. Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Bon bien sûr, si c'est pour me donner un faire-part de mariage, vous pouvez venir, mais autrement restez loin d'ici !

-Ah vos ordres !

-Bien, dans ce cas je vous rends donc votre liberté !

-Merci.

-Prenez soin de vous.

-Promis.

-Allez filez !

-Au revoir. Saluèrent les deux amies.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du bureau, le sourire aux lèvres. Dans le couloir, elles saluèrent les infirmières, et prirent le chemin de la sortie. Le poids que portait Sam, semblait avoir complètement disparu. Durant leur ascension, elles passèrent dans la partie pédiatrie du service. Cette partie de l'hôpital avait toujours eut le don d'attrister la scientifique, qui ne comprenait pas comment des êtres aussi innocents que les enfants pouvaient tomber malade du cancer, alors que leur vie n'aurait dû être rythmé que de jeux et d'insouciance.

Sam s'arrêta devant l'un des chambres occupées. Janet l'imita, jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, puis regardant sa meilleure amie. Une ombre de tristesse était apparue sur son visage, intriguant alors la doctoresse, qui finit par reporter son regard dans la chambre.

Une petite fille était allongée dans le seul lit présent. Les rideaux étaient tirés, pour ne pas que la lumière du soleil ne l'éblouisse. La fillette était seule, allongée sur le ventre. Elle serrait contre elle un ours en peluche, qu'elle observait tristement. D'un de ses bras partait un petit tuyau relié à une perfusion. Elle n'avait pas les couleurs de l'enfance, son teint était blême, se rapprochant plutôt de celui d'un mort. Tout comme l'astrophysicienne, un foulard masquait son crâne. Cette vision toucha la doctoresse. Aucune maladie de ce genre ne devrait toucher les enfants, se dit-elle.

Sans un mot, Sam pénétra dans la petite chambre, au silence pesant. Les bruits de pas, attirèrent l'attention de la petite fille, qui releva la tête. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent, sur l'ancienne militaire, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

-Salut.

-Bonjour Amy, comment vas-tu ?

-Ils ont encore changé mon traitement, et le docteur a dit que je vais passer noël ici. Répondit tristement l'enfant.

-Je suis désolée mon ange.

-C'est pas ta faute. Et toi, ton cancer en est où ?

-Il est guérit. Lui apprit-elle.

-Tu viendras plus alors ?

-Si je viendrais te voir, ne t'inquiète pas et puis j'ai une revanche à prendre !

-Rêve pas, aux sept familles je suis imbattable !

-Oh je ne parierais pas là-dessus jeune fille !

-Jack il est pas là ? Voulut savoir Amy.

-Non il a reprit les missions. Mais il passera te voir. Aujourd'hui c'est Janet qui m'accompagne.

-Salut. Dit la doctoresse, ponctué d'un petit signe de main.

-Salut, tu travailles avec Sam ?

-Oui.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je suis docteur.

-Jack doit pas beaucoup t'aimer alors.

-C'est surtout mes piqûres qu'il n'aime pas.

-J'aime pas ça non plus. Mais on m'en fait beaucoup. Déclara tristement la petite fille.

-Tu es toute seule aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Sam.

-Non maman parle avec le docteur et papa est en mission aussi.

-Oh. Bon on va devoir y aller mon ange. Je repasserais bientôt avec Jack.

-Dit lui que je lui fais un bisou et que Spacemonkey lui dit bonjour. Dit-elle en désignant son ours de la tête.

-Ce sera fait, reposes toi maintenant.

-D'accord. Au revoir Janet !

-Au revoir Amy.

Sam se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite, avant de sortir de la chambre, suivie de Janet. Amy les suivit des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur son ours en peluche, que Jack lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Dans le couloir, les deux jeunes femmes reprirent le chemin de la sortie.

-Qui était-ce ? Demanda la doctoresse.

-Amy est la fille du major Winters d'SG-7. Elle a été admise ici, il y a plus de trois mois. Le docteur Hayes est le médecin qui la suit.

-Qu'a-t-elle exactement ?

-Un cancer du foie.

-A son âge ?

-Malheureusement. J'en ai parlé un peu avec sa mère et elle m'a dit ce qu'elle avait. Amy a été opéré il y a deux mois. L'opération s'est bien passée. Depuis Amy suit un traitement lourd pour ne pas que son corps rejette son nouveau foie. Une enfant de son âge ne devrait jamais vivre ça. Déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Spacemonkey ? Demanda-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-C'est Jack qui l'a nommé ainsi.

-Oh je vois !

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent enfin dans le parking. Elles remontèrent dans le véhicule de la doctoresse. Celle-ci ramena sa meilleure amie chez elle, avant de devoir rejoindre la base, où son travail quotidien l'attendait déjà. De son côté Sam rentra dans sa maison, ayant une idée derrière la tête.

_« Activation de la porte non-programmée, je répète. Activation de la porte non-programmée. »_

Le vieux général sortit de son bureau au pas de course. Il descendit les escaliers, menant en salle de contrôle. Walter était déjà en train de s'afférer, tapant sur ses claviers à la recherche de qui avait bien pu activer la porte. Lorsque le code d'SG-1 apparut à l'écran, le chef de la base ordonna l'ouverture de l'iris. Le sergent s'exécuta, pendant que son supérieur reprenait sa course dans les couloirs, en direction de la salle d'embarquement.

A peine le bouclier blindé venait-il de s'ouvrir, que déjà des tirs de lance jaffa, venaient s'écraser sur le mur, faisant reculer le général, qui venait d'entrer. D'autres tirs apparurent avant que l'équipe ne passe le vortex. Immédiatement, Walter ferma l'iris. Plusieurs bruits d'explosions se firent entendre avant que la connexion entre les deux mondes ne se coupe. Le sergent appela également une équipe médicale, qui intervint dans la minute. En effet Daniel était blessé à la jambe, alors que ses deux coéquipiers avaient seulement quelques hématomes. L'archéologue fut emmené sur un brancard à l'infirmerie.

-Colonel que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le général.

-Content de vous revoir aussi mon général. Plaisanta le militaire.

-Soyez un peu sérieux colonel.

-Scénario habituel. Dany boy faisait mumuse avec ses cailloux, quand une bande de serpent jaloux est apparue. Pourtant il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être jaloux, je vous assure.

-Bien débriefing dans une heure.

-Je suppose que l'infirmerie nous attend.

-Vous supposez bien colonel.

-Zut ! Enfin quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

-En effet.

-Votre soutien me surprendra toujours mon cher Teal'c.

Sur ses paroles le militaire, sortit de la pièce, laissant un jaffa perplexe. Celui-ci leva un sourcil avant de suivre son ami. Ils passèrent rapidement les tests. Puis ils allèrent se laver et changer de tenue.

De son côté, Daniel avait eut le droit à un joli plâtre, dès que les infirmières étaient arrivées à arrêter l'hémorragie de sa jambe meurtrie. Elle devait rester immobilisée durant un mois au moins. Cela d'ailleurs valu à l'équipe quinze jours de vacances. Le colonel en fut ravi et remercia même son meilleur ami de s'être cassé le tibia. Mais ensuite, Teal'c et Jack devraient reprendre les missions. Le général demanda également à son second de lui ramener la jeune femme le lendemain, pour lui parler de ses futures vacances à elle. Ce dernier accepta et SG-1 obtenue l'autorisation de sortir de la base.

Le militaire n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il salua ses camarades et se rendit aux vestiaires, d'un pas rapide. Rapidement, il troqua ses vêtements militaires pour sa tenue civile, un simple pantalon beige avec une chemise bleu. Une fois prêt il quitta la base, retournant chez la jeune femme. Il avait hâte de savoir comment son dernier rendez-vous avec le médecin s'était passé. Et puis il devait avouer qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il ne l'avait pas appelé à son retour, pour lui faire la surprise.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, il eut la surprise de trouver la maison baignant dans un calme plat. Pourtant il était sûr, que la voiture garée devant le garage était bien la sienne. Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas une once de bruit, peut-être était-elle dehors ? Il fit alors un tour à la cuisine, après avoir posé son blouson sur le canapé, et regarda à travers la fenêtre donnant sur la cours arrière. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il l'appela mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il commença alors à s'inquiéter légèrement. Il monta à l'étage, regardant d'abord dans la salle de bain. Une nouvelle fois, il se heurta à une pièce vide. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il fut soulagé de la trouver enfin.

Elle était là, étendue sur le lit. Elle ne portait qu'un peignoir et son habituel foulard. Elle dormait profondément à en juger à sa respiration lente et régulière. Sans un bruit, Jack s'approcha du lit, s'asseyant à la hauteur de ses hanches, et continua à l'observer. Elle semblait détendue et pour la première fois, son visage n'exprimait plus aucune peur, ni aucune tristesse, mais simplement une grande sérénité. Cette vision fit sourire Jack. Ces bras fins étaient disposés de chaque côté de son corps. L'une de ses mains était passée sous son oreiller, alors que l'autre était le long de son corps. Elle était vraiment belle.

Ne voulant pas qu'elle attrape froid, Jack prit une couverture et la posa délicatement sur le corps endormi de sa compagne. Malheureusement ce geste eut pour effet de réveiller la jeune femme. Ses yeux papillonnèrent plusieurs fois, afin de s'habituer à la lumière, avant de les poser sur lui, surprise de le voir là. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se releva contre la tête de lit, avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête, afin de regarder l'heure.

-Bonjour Dorothée.

-Bonjour. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix, en reportant son attention sur lui.

-Alors on faisait un petit somme ?

-Visiblement. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir Sam. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que…

-Que quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Vous deviez rentrer dans la soirée, et je voulais vous préparer un petit dîner, pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh je vois. Mais on peut toujours faire ce petit dîner. On a qu'à le préparer ensemble.

-D'accord.

-Et qu'elle est cette bonne nouvelle ? S'enquit le colonel.

-Et bien vous savez que je devais voir le docteur Hayes aujourd'hui ?

-Oui.

-Oh j'ai vu Amy, elle vous embrasse. Déclara-t-elle.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Ils lui ont encore changé son traitement.

-Pauvre gosse.

-Oui, elle ne mérite vraiment pas ça.

-Personne ne le mérite Sam.

-Je sais. Dit-elle tristement.

-Alors cette nouvelle ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

-Oui..Euh et bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui je suis officiellement en période de rémission ! Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis guérie. Dit-elle avec un sourire franc.

Jack n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il chercha alors, durant quelques instants, la confirmation de ce qu'il venait d'entendre dans son regard. Mais devant son sourire et ses yeux remplis de vie, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Il l'enlaça alors un peu trop violemment, mais sous le choc de la nouvelle, il n'était pas arrivé à se contrôler. Tous ces mois de calvaires étaient donc enfin finis. Dans la fougue de son étreinte, Sam n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire doucement. Elle était enfin heureuse. D'ailleurs elle ne put empêcher une larme de joie, passer la barrière de ses paupières.

Dans la folie de son bonheur, le militaire, embrassa sa compagne avec passion. Sam répondit volontiers à son baiser. Peu à peu la passion se transforma en tendresse. La jeune femme sentit qu'il l'allongeait avec douceur, ses mains parcourant avec amour son corps. Elle avait rêvé si souvent de ce moment, lui l'embrassant, lui, lui faisant l'amour. Mais il était encore trop tôt, elle ne pouvait pas. Alors doucement, mais surtout à contre cœur, elle le repoussa légèrement, pour ne pas le froisser.

-Jack. Chuchota-t-elle.

-Hum ? Demanda-t-il en déposant plusieurs baisers dans son cou.

-On ne peut pas…

-Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il en relevant la tête.

-Je…Commença-t-elle mal à l'aise. Je n'en ai pas la force.

-Oh !

-Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais mon corps…

-Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Je suis désolée. S'excusa la jeune femme.

-Ne le soyez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et puis nous avons tout le temps.

-Oui. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Bien reposez-vous, je vais préparer le dîner.

-Non ! Je veux dire, je veux le préparer avec vous, expliqua-t-elle devant son incompréhension.

-Très bien, je vous attends.

-Merci.

Jack déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme, avant de sortir de la chambre, la laissant seule. Il redescendit au salon, s'installant sur le canapé. Il alluma la télé, mais ne la regarda pas, se plongeant dans une réflexion sur son second.

Son second…Comment avait-il pu être aussi débile ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec elle, alors qu'il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner d'elle ? De plus, il savait que son traitement l'affaiblissait, et comme un crétin de première il lui sauté dessus. Elle devait le prendre pour un obsédé maintenant. Non il ne devait pas penser ainsi, il devait penser au fait qu'il devait prendre de la distance. Rah pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi, face à elle ? Dans peu de temps, elle reprendrait à la base, et il ne pourrait plus l'embrasser, ni même la toucher aussi étroitement qu'en se moment même. Il avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait, mais jusqu'à maintenant il s'était interdit d'y penser, préférant penser que cela était encore loin devant, mais voilà aujourd'hui celui lui paraissait proche, trop proche. Il savait que se serait très dur, alors il devait commencer tout de suite à ne plus agir si intimement avec elle. Pas pour souffrir moins, mais pour prendre l'habitude de cette souffrance.

Un bruit de talon le fit réagir. Il tourna la tête en direction des escaliers et vit descendre la jeune femme. Elle portait une robe blanche, s'attachant derrière sa nuque, à motifs bleus. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, donnant un peu de couleur à sa peau blanche. Ses yeux avaient été mis en valeurs avec un peu de mascara. Elle avait optait pour une paire de nu pieds noirs à talon haut. C'était la première fois en un an, qu'elle s'habillait de la sorte. Face à cette apparition, Jack ne su quoi dire, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Cela mit mal à l'aise la scientifique, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Je savais que je serais ridicule. Déclara-t-elle en se retournant, pour remonter.

-Non attendez, vous êtes magnifique.

-Merci.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas cuisiner dans cette tenue, je m'en voudrais si vous vous tachiez.

-Nous n'avons qu'à commander chez un traiteur dans ce cas. Proposa-t-elle.

-Bonne idée. Que voulez-vous manger ?

-un plat français, un excellent traiteur s'est ouvert en ville. Cassie ne fait que m'en parler.

-Très bien, installez-vous je m'occupe de tout.

-A vos ordres.

La jeune femme vint s'installer sur le canapé, près de son ancien supérieur. Elle le regarda passer commande. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'elle avait quitté l'armée. Pourtant elle avait reçu les papiers de son nouveau statut, il y avait plus de deux mois de ça, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de bon moment pour lui en parler. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il ne comprenne pas sa décision. C'était stupide, elle le savait, mais elle ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments. Peut-être était-elle simplement effrayée de l'après, en réalité ? Apeuré qu'il se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui et qu'il finisse par l'abandonner comme tous les autres ? Ou peut-être avait-elle peur du bonheur, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Elle ne savait plus, tout était un peu confus dans sa tête. De plus son elle continuait à réfléchir ainsi, son cerveau allait exploser.

La soirée se passa bien dans l'ensemble. Néanmoins, Sam senti Jack se faire plus distant qu'à l'ordinaire. En effet, il évitait le plus possible le moindre contact. Et lorsqu'elle avait le malheur d'effleurer sa main, il l'ôtait aussitôt. Même si cela était fait avec douceur, elle en était blessée. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Cela venait-il du fait qu'elle l'avait repoussé un peu plus tôt. Même ses regards se faisaient moins tendres. Elle avait l'impression de refaire peu à peu face à son ancien supérieur. Il réagissait comme avant tout ça, comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de cancer. Elle ne le supporta plus très longtemps.

-Pourquoi agissez-vous comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Et comment j'agis ? Feint-il de ne pas comprendre.

-Comme un colonel avec son major.

-N'est-ce pas ce que nous allons de nouveau être, dans peu de temps ?

-Non.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Pourtant votre cancer est guéri, de plus le général veut vous voir demain matin.

-Je sais, nous devons régler les derniers détails de mon nouveau statut au sein du SGC.

-Quoi ?

-Ecoutez. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler bien avant. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment, ou comment vous le dire. Mais je ne fais plus partie de l'armée.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

-Plus de deux mois. Dit-elle simplement.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'avais besoin de vivre ma vie et jusqu'à maintenant l'armée m'en empêchait.

-Mais votre travail ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis rattachée au projet en tant qu'experte civile de la porte. Expliqua-t-elle, en souriant face à sa panique apparente.

-Mais je ne comprends pas vos motivations.

-Je voulais et je veux encore qu'il y est un nous, je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi chaque semaine blessée. J'ai assez souffert pour la nation, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Je ne peux pas vous demander de vous sacrifier pour nous.

-Premièrement tout est déjà fait, et deuxièmement je ne me sacrifie pas. Cela fait un moment que j'y pense, bien avant mon cancer. J'aime mon travail et nos voyages, mais j'ai besoin de vivre ma vie, ce n'est pas lorsque j'aurais un pied dans la tombe que je pourrais le faire. Le rassura-t-elle.

-Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

-Oh oui et ce depuis bien longtemps, j'ai juste désormais une bonne motivation.

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avis ?

-Si cela était possible, le souhaiteriez-vous vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, se souriant tendrement. Leur vie allait littéralement changer, ils le savaient. Le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur les lèvres du militaire, qui se rapprochèrent alors, jusqu'à rencontrer les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Doucement, elle posa une main sur sa joue, s'abandonnant à cet homme qui par son espoir, lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle sentit sa langue inviter la sienne à danser ensemble. Elle la laissa faire, s'accordant à son rythme, à ses caresses, à son amour…Elle aimait sentir sa douceur, sous ses lèvres, ne se lassant pas de la redécouvrir à chaque fois. Elle aimait cet homme, c'était une certitude.

Lorsqu'elle le sentit reculer, pour reprendre sa respiration, elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir suspendre le temps. Il dû lire sa frustration, car il la rassura d'un sourire. Voyant l'heure tardive qu'il était, ils rangèrent le salon, avant de monter se coucher. Une nouvelle fois, ils dormirent ensembles.

La jeune femme était allongée dans ses bras. Une de ses mains était posée sur son torse, emprisonnée dans l'une des siennes. Sam ne tarda pas à rejoindre le pays des rêves, bercée par la respiration lente de son ancien supérieur. Jack l'observa quelques minutes, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres.

Il pouvait enfin l'aimer sans avoir peur du lendemain. Plus aucune barrière ne pouvait les séparer, jamais. Il se demandait pourquoi, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé plus tôt. Mais après tout, elle avait eut le droit de garder le secret, car il s'agissait de sa vie et non de la sienne, du moins pas directement. Ce soir il avait été prêt à sacrifier son bonheur, et le destin lui avait fait un beau cadeau. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

-Soyez la bienvenue docteur. La salua le général, en souriant.

La jeune femme se tenait bien droite devant le plus haut gradé de la base. Ils venaient à l'instant de régler les derniers détails de son changement de statut. Et désormais elle était officiellement devenue le docteur Carter, experte de la porte et scientifique de la base. Elle avait l'air heureuse de ce changement, de plus elle semblait allait beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-Vous pouvez y aller docteur. Déclara-t-il. Oh en sortant, demandez au colonel de venir me voir s'il vous plaît.

-Bien monsieur.

-Bonnes vacances !

-Merci.

La scientifique salua son supérieur d'un signe de tête avant de sortir. Un sourire illuminait son visage. Tout était enfin finit, à l'aide d'une petite signature, elle venait de dire adieu à ses années passées dans l'armée. Aujourd'hui elle était complètement libre de ses mouvements et de ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus. Elle lui apprit que tout était désormais en règle. Il la félicita en la prenant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Ce n'était pas une explosion de joie, mais elle après tout, il s'agissait de Jack O'Neill, alors pour elle se baiser était bien plus que milles autres paroles ou gestes. Sam lui apprit ensuite, que le général l'attendait. Il se rendit donc dans son bureau.

-Vous vouliez me voir mon général ?

-Oui, je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps colonel. Je crois savoir que le major vous a parlé de son nouveau son statut ?

-En effet.

-Alors permettez-moi de vous donner un petit conseil.

-Allez-y.

-N'attendez plus ! Vous avez assez souffert tous les deux. Alors soyez heureux et c'est un ordre colonel !

-A vos ordres mon général ! Répondit son second.

-Aller filez !

-A dans deux semaines monsieur. Le salua-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Colonel ! L'interpella le plus haut gradé.

-Oui mon général ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-Ne m'oubliez pas lorsque vous enverrez les faires parts ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le militaire se mit à sourire. Il acquiesça brièvement, avant de sortir du bureau, laissant un général riant doucement, seul. Il était vraiment temps que ces deux là se trouvent…

**FIN**

Et oui votre calvaire est enfin finit !!! VOUS ETES LIBRESSSSSSSSSS !! oula je m'emballe mdrr ! J'espère que cette fic n'était pas trop guimauve (mais ça j'en doute, j'adore la guimauve mdr) et qu'elle vous a plus ! Si c'est le cas, vous connaissez mon adresse mail. Si j'ai eu le temps de vous écrire 146 pages, je pense que vous pouvez m'écrire quelques lignes pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! (moi vouloir des feedbacks ! mais où êtes vous allé chercher cette idée ! lol) Gros bisous tout le monde et à la prochaine fic !


End file.
